


Дом без окон

by KemonoKage, Kirrindra



Category: Wheel of Time - Robert Jordan
Genre: Angst, Drama, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 09:11:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 41,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15793473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KemonoKage/pseuds/KemonoKage, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kirrindra/pseuds/Kirrindra
Summary: взгляд Льюса Тэрина Теламона на события конца Третьей Эпохи и собственное безумие





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> цитаты из книг серии будут выделяться жирным курсивом, написано на летнюю Фандомную Битву 2017 для команды "Колеса времени" бета aksiuta12

Первым, что он увидел, открыв глаза, был солнечный свет, просачивающийся сквозь трещины в стенах. Солнечные лучи выхватывали клубившуюся в воздухе пыль, ложились на стулья с резными спинками, освещали вспучившуюся краску и позолоту фресок на покосившихся стенах, скользили по застывшим волнами каменным плитам пола.

Ни шороха, ни звука за который можно было зацепиться — то была тишина давно заброшенного кладбища, заросшего травой и молодой сосновой порослью.

Льюс Тэрин Теламон, Дракон, Повелитель Утра, Первый Среди Слуг, закричал, моля Свет о смерти, которая так и не пришла. Он был проклят навеки за то, чему нет, и никогда не будет прощения. Убийца Родичей, да, теперь это он и есть.

— Илиена! Свет! Илиена! Прости меня!

Тысячи тысяч ненавидящих взглядов, вгрызавшиеся в него со всех сторон, недостаток воздуха из-за пытавшихся задушить рук, пыль, забившаяся в ноздри и горло, были ответом на его мольбу.

Пол содрогнулся, словно от подземного толчка и все исчезло.

Сколько он лежал так, пытаясь прийти в себя, Льюс Тэрин не знал. Время застыло в тот самый миг, когда… Он тряхнул головой, но лежавшее на полу тело все так же стояло перед глазами.

— Илиена! Любовь моя! Илиена!

Перевернуться на бок, опираясь на ладони и колени встать на четвереньки. Он и сам не понимал, зачем это делает. Зачем что-то делать, если жизнь потеряла смысл?

И все же он поднялся на предательски дрожавшие ноги-медузы.

Первый шаг дался с трудом. Создавалось ощущение, что тело забыло, как это делается. Чтобы не упасть, пришлось ухватиться за спинку ближайшего стула. Скрип двигаемых по полу ножек заставил сердце пропустить удар — настолько неестественно он прозвучал в тишине этого места.

Второй шаг, третий, четвертый… десятый. В конце концов, тело вспомнило, как передвигаться в пространстве, не напоминая плохо управляемую марионетку.

Вымотанный до предела Льюс Тэрин опустился на пол напротив стены, в которой, как он помнил, раньше было окно. Из него открывался вид на море и сад, который так любила Илиена. Окна не было. Возникшая на его месте стена ничем не отличалась от остальных, разве что без фресок.

Вместе с усталостью пришла боль, впившаяся в каждую клетку вновь ставшего ватным тела. В глаза — будто песка насыпали. Льюс Тэрин не сопротивлялся накрывавшему его беспамятству, хоть оно и означало почти неминуемые кошмары. Это было самым малым из того, что он заслуживал.

Во сне он с друзьями ежился под взглядом неестественно ведущего себя ворона, робел перед прекрасной незнакомкой и…тащил отца на самодельных носилках по ночному лесу, моля Свет, чтобы ворвавшиеся в их дом троллоки после учиненного разгрома убрались восвояси.


	2. Chapter 2

Проснуться его заставил чей-то пинок. Застонав, Льюс Тэрин открыл глаза. Мебель стояла на своих местах все так же покрытая хлопьями сажи, пылинки танцевали в солнечных лучах. Следившие за ним взгляды и не подумали исчезать. Непохожие и в то же время напоминавшие о Мире Снов, где затылок вечно сверлило ощущение чьего-то присутствия. Вот только ни ударившего его, ни следов, кроме тех, что сам он вчера оставил, не было.

Скрип давно не открывавшейся двери. Темный коридор. Первые шаги по черно-белой плитке, пришлось делать едва ли не на ощупь. Вспыхнувшая было мысль о саидин, способной решить эту и сотню других проблем, бросила в холодный пот.

« _Она опасна. Сила опасна. И прекрасна. Убил. Убил их всех. Одного за другим. Илиена!_ »

Из десятка настроенных на движение светильников сработал лишь один, да и тот почти не давал света. Ощущение слежки становилось все отчетливей, а стоило подойти к двери библиотеки, послышался и шепот. Еле слышный, похожий на змеиное шипение. С каждым шагом он становился все громче и громче, пока не превратился в крики жаждущей крови толпы.

— Илиена!

Нет ответа.

— Илиена! Где ты, родная?

Он кружил по знакомым с детства и в то же время не тем коридорам и звал, срывая голос.

« _Илиена. Только она может спасти. Они пришли за ними. Слишком уж человеческие глаза. Кровь на полу и стенах. Слишком много. Оказалось… Убил. Ее убил. Илиена!_ »

Что-то не давало покоя, голодной мышью скреблось на задворках сознания. Нужная мысль не желала даваться в руки, ускользала, стоило подобраться ближе. Что-то очень, а может и жизненно важное. От чего зависит будущее. Его будущее. Их будущее.

— Илиена!

Очередная комната, свет в которую проникал, казалось, из ниоткуда — обычные солнечные лучи, не вечные сумерки Мира Снов, но приятней от этого не становилось. Голоса продолжали твердить, что он — тысячу раз проклятый убийца.

А он разве спорил? Хоть на минуту отрицал? Нет. Тогда зачем все это?

Стол, стоявшая на нем голубая ваза с засохшим букетом, лепестки осыпались на столешницу, смешавшись с пылью. Пара картин на стенах. Рассмотреть, что изображено на потемневших от времени холстах нельзя, но Льюс Тэрин помнил. Та, что висела ближе к несуществующему теперь окну, была портретом Илиены, написанным им самим за пару месяцев до свадьбы. Вторая была подарком Джарика Мондорина на один из ее дней рождения — прекраснейший из северных городов, глядящийся в зеркало Ниоры, самого большого из озер Ожерелья Кахиды.

Уничтоженный на третьем году войны Вал Морио был родиной Илиены.

На миг показалось, он почти услышал шелест платья, запах духов, тихий смех и стук каблучков по плитам пола. Льюс Тэрин закрыл глаза, замер не дыша, в надежде, что она действительно войдет сейчас, подкрадется со спины, обнимет и уткнувшись носом в плечо сонно поинтересуется, когда же Первый Среди Слуг перестанет изводить себя работой.

Вот только голоса, засевшие в его голове, смеясь, напомнили, что ничего этого больше не будет. Он — убийца. Это он! Он убил Илиену!

Убил. Убил. Убил.

— Илиена!

Слезы лились по покрытым грязью и сажей щекам. Он выцарапал бы себе глаза, если б это могло хоть что-то исправить. Так уже было. Должно было быть. Он точно так же стоял на коленях, держа в руках тело жены, нежно гладил ее по волосам, снова и снова прося прощения. Сила наполнила его. Огненный лед и ледяной огонь делали ярче краски окружающего мира, громче обличающие его голоса. Но плевать, на все плевать! Он помнит, как это делается. Он сможет!

**_Его взгляд упал на темноволосую девочку, почти ребенка. Она лежала на грубо обработанных плитах каменного пола, уставив в потолок невидящие глаза._ **

Взгляд Илиены. Не верящий. Она любила его до последнего. Не верила, что он мог причинить ей зло. А он убил. Ее. Но он сможет исправить. Сила. С ее помощью он способен на все.

**_Грудь девочки поднялась и опала. Сердце! Должно биться сердце! Кровь, уже загустевшая и темная, тоненькой струйкой медленно вытекала из раны на груди. Глаза малышки были подернуты пленкой — в них не было признаков жизни._ **

Стоило на мгновение закрыть глаза и все исчезло. Илиена, мертвая девочка. Все! Все пропало! Ничего. Ничего не исправить.

Льюс Тэрин поднял голову и закричал — дико, истошно, как смертельно раненый зверь. В ушах стоял точно такой же вой нечеловеческой боли и слова маленькой черноволосой женщины о том, что смерть исцелить нельзя.


	3. Chapter 3

Безрадостные дни сменялись холодом не способных подарить забвение ночей, вместе с которыми приходили сны. Почти каждый об Илиене. Она улыбалась ему, звонко смеялась, во взгляде не отражалось тревоги и нескончаемых забот свалившихся и на нее тоже в годы войны.

_Беженцы. Сказала, что это ее забота. А ведь я предлагал! Останется она в стороне, как же! Да проще землетрясение остановить!_

Каждый раз он просыпался в слезах, моля Свет о смерти, а Илиену о прощении. Она должна его услышать! Должна, иначе и быть не может! Но простит ли? Ведь он — убийца. Он и только он во всем виноват! На его руках кровь! Столько крови!

 В последнее время он грезил и наяву во время блуждания по коридорам и залам, выбраться из которых, похоже, никогда не удастся. Правильно, ведь он должен быть наказан. Умереть ему не дали, посчитав, что для такого как он это слишком легко. Зал Слуг решил, а перед его приговором склоняется даже глава Айз Седай.

_«Латра считала, что закон — превыше всего. Она встала первой. Должна была встать. Или первым был Карал Деварэ? Старик вечно ее слушался. Нет? А кто встал в его защиту? Нашелся хоть один? Илиена? Нет, не помню. Почему я этого не помню?_

_Авиенда странная. Впрочем, все айил такие. Кто-нибудь вообще способен понять женщин?»_

— Стоп! Кто такая эта Авиенда?

 Льюс Тэрин тряхнул головой. Вот это последнее было не его мыслью, скорее обрывком видений о пустыне, людях, имевших наглость называть себя айил, не следуя Пути Листа, и мальчишке, которого все почему-то называли Драконом.

Об этом твердила даже Майрин Эронейл, получившая от Темного имя Ланфир. Видение о встрече с ней деревенского пастушка испугало Льюса Тэрина не на шутку. Какие сети плетет эта женщина и что у нее на уме, неизвестно, кажется, даже Темному, что делало ее опасней змеи-кровавки по весне. К счастью, мальчишка не верил ни единому ее слову.

Ему бы самому в свое время подобное благоразумие!

Небольшое зеркало, найденное позавчера в комнате экономки, отразило грязное изрезанное морщинами лицо, всклокоченные волосы были скорее седыми, чем русыми и искусанные до крови губы. Это его лицо! Его и только его! Реальность, какой бы отвратительной та ни была — здесь и только здесь. Он — Льюс Тэрин Теламон, а не мальчишка из неведомого захолустья! Не он это бродил по недостроенному городу в сердце пустыни и Гончих Тьмы убивал тоже не он!

Не он и еще раз не он! Он — здесь, где бы это самое «здесь» ни находилось.

Вот только голос мальчишки время от времени звучал в его голове оглушительней колоколов Дахара. В отличие от остальных, рвавших сердце на части, этот ни словом не обмолвился о совершенном проклятым убийцей, не описывал в подробностях, как и кого он убивал. Но и пугал он в сотню раз сильнее.

— Илиена, прости меня! Прости, пожалуйста! Я не знал! Илиена!

Запустив пальцы в давно не чесанные волосы Льюс тихонько застонал, так скулит выброшенная на улицу собака надеясь, что хозяин за ней все-таки вернется. Только некому возвращаться. Как и ждать некого.

Освещавшие гостиную солнечные лучи становились короче — близилась очередная ночь. Вместе с ней придут пронизывающий до костей холод и сны, в которых хотелось остаться навсегда.

Мальчишка, глазами которого он видел никак не укладывавшийся в голове мир, уже спал. Льюс Тэрин досадливо отмахнулся от знания о том, что ему сейчас снится. Этот Ранд мечтал о двух женщинах сразу. Каков глупец! Любить нужно…

_В серо-зеленых глазах Илиены удивление и почти детская радость от встречи через… сколько там лет? Об этом лучше не думать. Он ведь почти забыл в вечном напряжении избранного когда-то служения об упрямой соседской девчонке с алыми лентами в золотых волосах. А вот Барид помнил. И не просто помнил, привел с собой на Праздник Чаш._

_Залитая солнцем площадка, танцовщицы, готовившиеся подарить свой талант обществу, наполнить мир красотой. Раскрасневшиеся щеки Илиены, рассказывавшей им об истории праздника. Он слушал, забыв обо всем, особенно о Майрин, бесцеремонно прервавшей импровизированную лекцию. В тот вечер они с ней крепко поругались. Не в первый, впрочем, раз…_

 Разбудили его, как ни странно, птицы. Льюс Тэрин этих птиц не знал, зато их знал мальчишка. Черный дрозд. Чуть позже раздалась трель краснокрылки. Он напрягся. Людям из обрушившегося на него сна-яви помочь не получилось бы при всем желании. Да и нужна ли им его помощь?

_Айз Седай должны заботиться об айил так же, как те заботятся об Айз Седай, если не больше. Уважение не дается просто так. Его необходимо заслужить. Мы всего лишь слуги. Слуги Всего Сущего._

Голос давно ушедшего в Вечность наставника заставил Льюса Тэрина невесело усмехнуться. Айил научились убивать. Следом за Айз Седай. Тысячелетиями Единая Сила использовалась для созидания, но этому пришел конец. Конец рано или поздно приходит всему.

Ледяное дыхание ночи напоминало о зимах на самом дальнем севере, заставляя искренне завидовать этому Ранду. Тот имел глупость страдать от жары.

Усталый хриплый хохот растворился в тишине и покрытом инеем мраке — замерзнуть насмерть никак не выходило. Не самая плохая смерть, если задуматься. Бывает много-много хуже. Например, оказаться в руках Семираг или…

Представшее перед внутренним взором лицо было Льюсу Тэрину знакомо слишком хорошо, и радости это знание вызывало не больше, чем мысли о Ланфир. Асмодиан стал своеобразным «подарочком» мальчишке от Майрин. Сколько же он твердил этому дураку, чтобы им не доверял! Говорил, да только тот не слышал. А если и слышал, то раздраженно отмахивался.

**_— Это был Саммаэль. Он пытается выманить меня, чтобы я атаковал его так же как однажды у Серендахара._ **

И можно ставить что угодно, включая собственную жизнь, что на этом Тэл Джанин не остановится.


	4. Chapter 4

Уловив в тишине приглушенный расстоянием звук, Льюс Тэрин не поверил собственным ушам. Приоткрыв дверь, убедился — нет, не послышалось.

Стоявший посреди холла фонтан заработал! Из кувшина, который держала в руках стоявшая на камне девушка, в беломраморную чашу, с ласкающим слух журчанием, лилась самая настоящая вода, разлетаясь мириадами искрившихся на свету брызг. Этого не могло быть, но оно было. Он несколько раз уходил в гостиную и возвращался, но пропадать прекрасное видение и не подумало. На ощупь оно тоже казалось… водой, холодной и удивительно приятной на вкус. Льюс Тэрин пил и не мог напиться. Он вспомнил, что такое жажда, его личная, а не отголоски чужих ощущений. Утолить ее было прекрасно. Лучшее, что с ним случалось за целую вечность, а может и дольше.

Все началось прежде, чем он успел испугаться.

_Ласкающее слух журчание, ощущение льющейся по горлу воды отдалилось, став воспоминанием об увиденном в давнем неясном сне. Перед глазами стояла не виденная раньше равнина. Усиленные саидин чувства, обрывки путанных мыслей и воспоминаний давали понять, что он командует сражением. А может и не совсем он, но какая к троллочьей матери разница? Саммаэль здесь. Он пытался его убить, покушение почти удалось, но больше он не позволит себе подобной беспечности. Не сегодня. Не сейчас. От него слишком много зависит._

_Усталость и боль, (знать бы еще, где он умудрился получить эту рану) выворачивала наизнанку даже в коконе того, что теперь называли Пустотой. Ничего, справится. Не в первый раз и точно не в последний. В Сохадре было хуже…_

_Четвертое покушение случилось ближе к вечеру. Льюс Тэрин был начеку и встретил удар бывшего друга Дикой Мятой. Судя по последовавшему чуть позже всплеску силы, сумасшедшее переплетение нитей Духа и Огня наконец отбило у Тэл Джанина охоту испытывать судьбу._

_Ничего. Он еще покончит с ним. Обязательно. Но не сейчас. Позже. Никуда Саммаэль от него не денется. Ни один из них. Он убьет их! Всех! Они ответят! За все ответят!_

_И вновь его схватило нечто, утягивая за собой в стылую тьму. Перетирая, выворачивая наизнанку, расщепляя на частицы, которым нет названия и вновь собирая воедино._

Перед глазами больше не было поля неизвестного сражения. Поначалу перед ним не было ничего, кроме пелены молочного цвета. Вдохнуть полной грудью тоже не удалось. Да что там полной грудью, казалось, легкие вообще забыли, как это делается! Каждый до предела напрягшийся нерв посылал отчаянные вопли, моля о воздухе, который не мог наполнить горевшие огнем легкие. Сердце упрямо стучало, пытаясь доставить в мозг хоть немного кислорода.

Ослепший, задыхающийся он царапал обломанными ногтями золотистые плиты, с ужасом сознавая, что еще немного и все закончится. Да он заслуживал смерти, но в то же время хотел жить. Пусть здесь, но все равно жить!

Отчаянно цепляющееся за жизнь тело выиграло для него и эту схватку. С невероятным трудом Льюсу Тэрину все же удалось сделать первый вдох. Испугавшая до ужаса пелена перед глазами постепенно спадала, давая возможность разглядеть учиненный в холле разгром. Впивавшееся в ладони и живот каменное крошево причиняло боль, но по сравнению с периодически сотрясавшими тело судорогами это было сущей мелочью.

Стена между холлом и кабинетом была наполовину разрушена, пострадала и ведущая на второй этаж лестница. А вот фонтан, как ни странно, остался цел.

Вспыхнувшая было мысль о Погибельном Огне, ему не принадлежала, в этом Льюс Тэрин не сомневался. Он знал этот голос, помнил. Иногда даже пытался отвечать ему.

**_— Нет, не погибельный огонь. Его нельзя применять. Угрожает самой структуре Узора. Даже ради Илиены нельзя? Я готов мир сжечь, а душу свою как трут использовать, лишь бы вновь ее смех услышать!_ **

Сколько он пролежал, вслушиваясь в баюкающее журчание, пытаясь прийти в себя, сказать не удалось бы при всем желании. Понятие времени здесь было весьма относительным. Часы найти не удалось, хотя раньше, Льюс Тэрин это точно помнил, они стояли едва ли не в каждой комнате.

Вернуться в гостиную удалось, только опираясь руками об иссеченные осколками стены. Хорошо хоть не ползком — идея наплевать на гордость пару раз мелькала в голове.

Нет, не хватало еще, чтобы Илиена увидела его в таком виде! Что она подумает? Что напился, как последний… Но лучше так, чем узнает, что на самом деле произошло. Обещал же не рисковать понапрасну. Только как держать слово, если… Война. Да, война же…

Гостиную учиненный им разгром не затронул. Перенесенный из кабинета портрет Илиены (вовремя он до этого додумался) все так же стоял на ее любимом светло-коричневом кресле, рядом лежал, найденный почему-то в одной из купален, томик стихов Миико Хамони. Жаль, конечно, что дверь в библиотеку, как и некоторые другие комнаты, оказалась заперта. Ключи от них, как и часы, найти не удалось.

Потемневшие от времени краски походили на завесу, скрывавшую от него Илиену. Она не хотела показываться даже на картине, от которой веяло… Крайним неодобрением?

— Прости, я повел себя как полнейший дурак, но если б я знал, как это у меня получилось.

Со стоном опустившись на пол в облюбованном углу, Льюс Тэрин вглядывался в стену, на которой должно было быть окно в сад. Но его не было. Ни одного, даже самого маленького, окошечка! Ни окон, ни входа, ни выхода. Ловушка. Тюрьма.

_«Нет выхода? А нет ли?»_

Со всей возможной осторожностью он потянулся к саидин. Поймать, ухватиться за бушующий поток не удалось, но он был там, в самой основе его существа. Мерзостная пленка на поверхности тоже никуда не делась, но даже с ней саидин все равно была прекрасна.

«Нащупать» удалось и еще кое-что. Гладкое и на первый взгляд совершенно непроницаемое, похожее на отсекающий от Источника щит, и все же не он. Возможно, именно это он и искал, носясь по дворцу как сумасшедший. Да, скорее всего, это оно — выход. Куда? Льюс Тэрин не знал наверняка, но там шла война, там были Отрекшиеся.

_«Ланфир. Саммаэль. Остальные? Должно быть, тоже. Как им удалось? Я же… Печати! Все было рассчитано! Дэрин и Хасс. Я же приказал их спрятать! И забыть»._


	5. Chapter 5

В звуках шагов по золотисто-голубым плиткам пола слышалось что-то неправильное, а потому зловещее. Льюс Тэрин остановился, тряхнул головой, отгоняя вспыхнувший было в голове мерзкий шепоток. Нет, Илиена здесь! Должна, иначе быть не может. Она прячется от него, совсем как в детстве, когда ей приходило в голову…Да-да, именно так! И он найдет ее, обязательно найдет! И тогда… Да, все будет хорошо. Обязательно будет! Нашел же он выход отсюда. Куда, правда, понималось с трудом, но главное не в этом. Он обязательно вырвется на свободу и заберет Илиену с собой.

 Или нет? Насколько это безопасно для нее?

Пока жив хоть один Отрекшийся, покоя им не будет, ясно же, как день. Но как тогда убедить ее остаться?

 Хочет быть с ним до самого конца. Без женщин ему не справиться? Справиться, еще как справиться! Доверять нельзя! Никому нельзя доверять! С них станется… Никому, особенно Латре! Илиена? Да! Ей можно! Ей и только ей, но брать ее с собой — безумие. Ею он рисковать не будет, даже если от этого будет зависеть судьба этого треклятого мира!

Равин.

Чужая мысль пришла, когда он проходил через Большой Зал, направляясь… а куда, кстати, он шел? Облокотившись спиной о колонну из краснокамня, Льюс Тэрин попытался вспомнить. Не получилось.

Неважно. Потом! Все потом! Сейчас главное — Равин.

Сначала он, потом Саммаэль и остальные. Он убьет его! Убьет их всех! Так же как…

Нет, не так! Он же не хотел убивать Илиену! Не хотел!

 А не хотел ли?

Мысли кружились, спутывались, просачивались одна в другую так, что не разобрать, где какая и чем порождена. Хоть кричи, хоть плачь — не исправить. Ничего и никогда не исправить. Даже смерть. Особенно смерть.

_Выкинувшая куда-то волна боли ему не принадлежала, но была знакома. Женщина, стоявшая на грубо обработанном камне чего-то, смутно напоминавшего причал, не была Илиеной._

_Майрин!_

_Этот взгляд Льюсу Тэрину был знаком не меньше боли, оставшейся за гранью Пустоты. С почти такой же ледяной яростью во взгляде она смотрела на него в день их окончательного разрыва. Только вот тогда Майрин Эронейл еще не убивала._

_Сам ли он схватился за саидин или кто-то другой, разбираться времени не было. Сила вновь была с ним. Готовая выморозить самой лютой стужей и сжечь дотла, прекрасная и опасная одновременно. С ней же накатила и выворачивавшая наизнанку волна мерзости._

_Купол, отделивший их с Майрин от остального мира, ставил не он, но Льюса Тэрина это вполне устраивало — обычным людям стоит держаться подальше от таких как они. Сметенную Ланфир невысокую черноволосую женщину он уже видел, но в Ничто воспоминания почти ничего не значили._

_Потом, все потом._

_Девушки. Их Льюс, как и ту маленькую Айз Седай, почти помнил по снам наяву. Майрин требовала сказать, какая из них Авиенда._

_Мальчишка, державшийся вместо него за саидин, не знал, как разрезать плетения, пришлось показывать. Дух, Огонь и Земля! Не такое уж сложное сочетание, чему их сейчас учат?! Ах да, ничему._

_Сработало, что не удивительно._

**_— Ты мой, Льюс Тэрин!_ ** _— Майрин обернулась к нему.- **Мой!**_

_— Нет, — спокойно и твердо. — Я никогда не был твоим, Майрин. Всегда принадлежал Илиене._

_Только она всегда была и будет в его сердце. Ее некому заменить._

_Клокочущая, рвущая на части мощь саидин. Порча, в которой тонешь и не можешь утонуть. И что-то еще, с чем приходится бороться. Кто-то, так и норовящий перехватить контроль. Так уже было. И в то же время не так. Жестче, яростней._

_Илиена! Он всегда будет ее помнить! Всегда!_

_Свет его жизни! Солнечный лучик много это или мало? Для него — вся жизнь. Майрин опасна. Всегда была, но сейчас — особенно. Он должен убить ее. Иного выбора нет. Никогда не было. И он знает как, нужно лишь отбросить цепляющуюся за саидин помеху._

**_— Тебя зовут Ланфир, и я скорее умру, чем полюблю Отрекшуюся!_ ** _— не принадлежавший ему голос вторил вспыхивавшим в голове мыслям._

_Он никогда ее не любил! Никогда! Илиена! Только ее!_

_А затем его начало рвать на куски. То, что он иногда испытывал после видений, не шло ни в какое сравнение с этим. Его резало и перекручивало, вбивало в голову раскаленные добела гвозди, даже в коконе Ничто хотелось выть от этой нечеловеческой боли._

_Резать! Нужно резать, иначе…_

_И опять это был не он. Мальчишка размахивал плетением вслепую, в надежде найти и перерезать мучительно убивавшую его сеть. Плетения Майрин Льюс Тэрин не видел, но догадывался, что это может быть — у «Сети Мираны» был мужской и столь же мерзкий вариант._

_Получилось, хоть и с трудом. Но вместо того, чтобы сплести что-нибудь из подсказываемого Льюсом Тэрином, этот глупец начал лупить по Майрин Воздухом! Та с легкостью его плетения разрезала._

_Что творит эта деревенщина?! Последний раз настолько сильное желание на кого-нибудь наорать он испытывал, когда… Воспоминание ускользнуло, ему на смену пришли мысли и чувства державшегося за саидин юнца. Отмахнуться от них удалось далеко не сразу._

_Долго это продолжаться не могло. Майрин предсказуемо попыталась отсечь его от Источника._

_Нет! Он не может, не должен попасть к ней в руки!_

**_— Боль, Льюс Тэрин!_ **

_Майрин была в бешенстве, полном, не видящем ничего. Резать ее плетения удавалось, но на это уходило время и силы, она не давала ничего предпринять. Но сделать что-то необходимо, иначе она убьет. Убьет их всех._

_Воспоминание об ангриале было первой дельной мыслью, выданной мальчишкой с начала боя — чем больше удерживаемый им поток, тем сложнее отрезать от Источника. Истина простейшая и именно такие забываются в первую очередь._

_Он мог покончить со всем. Убить Ланфир. Это было только справедливо. Мог и в то же время…_

_Воспоминание о безымянной Приспешнице Темного, потухший взгляд друга и тихое: «Я ее убил» — не его. Опять не его!_

_Золотоволосая женщина, лежавшая в обрушившемся коридоре — вот это его!_

_— Илиена, прости меня!_

_Вопль полный муки должен был разнестись над миром, но слышал ли его хоть кто-нибудь?_

_Кто его вообще слышит?_

Тьма вновь затянула в себя, но боли, когда сознание, наконец, вернулось, не было. Ее на сегодня достаточно. Слишком много. Больше, чем может выдержать один человек.

А больше ли?

Он опять не справился. Не смог защитить. Илиена, маленькая Айз Седай, погибшая из-за него. Он не смог убить женщину и погибла другая.

Он не смог защитить Илиену, а ведь обещал!

Льюс Тэрин шел, нет, бежал. Куда-то. От самого себя. От сотворенного этими руками. Кровь! Сколько же на них крови!

Голоса. То были голоса убитых им людей, ведь так? Кем же еще? Его обвинители. Сотни, а может и тысячи.

Он заслуживал окончательной смерти и просил о ней. Просил днями напролет. Только она не приходила. 

Почему она не приходила?

— Илиена, милая, я не ведал, что творил! Я же… Я был не в себе, понимаешь? Прости меня! Илиена!

Коридоры, залы, комнаты, снова коридоры — бессмысленный бег по слившемуся в серое пятно кругу. Куда бы ни бежал все равно вернешься к началу. Так и с мыслями: за какую ни возьмись все и всегда сведется к одному — Илиене, его жизни. И смерти.

И снова этот голос. Один единственный, подобный грому тысяч гроз и в то же время тихий, будто комариный писк. Он, вечно он! Мальчишка! Это он во всем виноват!

Шаги позади в полутемном коридоре. Льюс Тэрин обернулся.

А точно он? Так ли он в этом уверен?

_Две дюжины солдат в диковинной одежде, к которой так до конца и не удалось привыкнуть, и ведущий их мурдраал с мертвенно-бледным безглазым лицом. Опасности они не представляли. Мелочь. Избавиться от них труда не составило._

_Не ему. Опять не ему! Саидин была рядом, стоит только руку протянуть. Вот только сделать это оказалось сложнее, чем добраться до звезд пешком._

_Холод внутри, холод снаружи. Сплетается с его собственным. Сжимает горло невидимой удавкой, сдавливает сердце острыми, как бритва когтями, выгрызает изнутри, оставляя лишь смерть и возмездие._

_Ощущение внезапно сплетенных потоков, падение на пол, чтобы не попасть под Разящий Огонь. Равин! Больше некому. Волна Погибельного Огня в ответ._

_Гостиная с рядом стульев, расставленных возле огромного мраморного камина. Постепенно гаснущий след плетения саидин. Не Перемещение и не Скольжение, но нечто очень близкое. Льюс Тэрин помнил, что это такое._

_Дворик с фонтаном, галерея с колоннами чуть дальше. Обычные и все же другие. Он расхохотался. Равин скользнул в Мир Снов. Охота становилась опасней. Понимал ли это мальчишка? Вряд ли._

_Здесь не было жизни в привычном ее понимании. Какая-то, несомненно, была, но даже лучшие умы его Эпохи так и не пришли к единому мнению по этому вопросу. Вынырнувшая из глубин памяти пара взаимоисключающих теорий ничем не могла помочь, и была безжалостно отброшена обратно. На свалку истории. Не о том сейчас нужно думать._

_Не о том!_

_Кусты роз и каких-то белых цветочков, названия которых Льюс Тэрин не знал, обозначали границу дворцового садика. За состояние, в котором цветы находились, местному садовнику стоило устроить жесточайший разнос. Илиене бы это не понравилось._

_И все же что-то здесь не так. Он ощутил нарастающую нереальность. Собственную нереальность. Подняв руку, убедился, что через нее виднеется мощеная камнем дорожка._

_— Нет!_

_Контроль! Он должен как можно скорее обрести контроль! Утвердить себя в опаснейшей переменчивости этого места. Иначе конец. Всему конец! Сложно, невероятно сложно, но с его опытом возможно и не такое._

_Облик начал уплотняться, складываясь в высокого темноглазого мужчину с морщинами тревог на лице, осунувшемся как после тяжелой болезни, и обильной сединой — волосы казались скорее седыми, чем русыми. Да! Так и должно быть! Так и только так!_

_— Я Льюс Тэр…_

_Что-то встряхнуло его, отшвыривая в сторону. Тело стало обретать совсем иные черты. Мальчишка! Опять он!_

_Нет! Он должен бороться! Бороться за себя, иначе… Должен взять контроль! Равин! Нужно убить Равина!_

_Образы расплывались, двоились, не в состоянии определиться какой же из них верный. Какой же из них и есть ОН!_

_Не удалось. Мальчишка одолел его. Вновь. И кое-что понял о месте, в котором угораздило оказаться. Может хоть это научит его осторожности? Да раньше Шайол Гул зазеленеет!_

Реальность, ограниченная стенами теперь уже ненавистного дома. Он снова здесь. В ловушке. В тишине, нарушаемой собственным тяжелым дыханием. Даже голосов нет. Ни одного. Только он и Вечность.

Смех. Хриплый, каркающий, усталый. Отражающийся от белого мрамора стен и местами сохранившегося зеркального потолка бальной залы.

Кажется, он сходит с ума. Наконец-то, действительно сходит.


	6. Chapter 6

 Льющийся неизвестно откуда свет, портрет Илиены стоявший на ее любимом кресле, мебель, покрытая пылью и сажей, даже то, что осталось от фресок — все, буквально все сочилось презрением и осуждением.

Ах, если бы он мог объяснить! Просто объяснить.

Вымолить прощение Льюс Тэрин почти отчаялся. Он его не заслуживает.

Смерть. Только ее, да. Но перед этим нужно убить Отрекшихся. Всех до единого. Они опасны. Все они. Да и сам он не меньше. Но он должен! Должен!

Может быть, после этого Илиена вернется?

Демандред, Саммаэль, остальные. Но особенно эти двое. Чем больше почестей он им оказывал, тем сильнее его ненавидели. Ненавидели еще раньше, чем предали свои души Тени.

_В серости следивших за ним глаз застыло недоверие. И что-то еще. Что именно, Льюс Тэрин так и не смог разобрать, а потому отмахнулся, как от не имеющей значения мелочи. Илиена, скрестившая руки на груди, раздраженно фыркнула. А вот ее взгляд он смог прочитать — боль и страх. Что эта бычья отрыжка успела ей наговорить? Медар, похоже, окончательно рехнулся…_

Воспоминания путались, сталкивались, мешаясь с видениями. Порой разделить, где реальность его тюрьмы, а где сны наяву, становилось практически невозможно. Поселившийся в его голове мальчишка был сущим безумцем. Любой другой и на милю не подпустил бы к себе способного направлять.

Смуглолицый мужчина с раскосыми глазами, крючковатым носом и высокими скулами смотрел на него с нескрываемой насмешкой. На него, Повелителя Утра! Только видел он перед собой лишь самоуверенного мальчишку едва ли двадцати лет. Почему такая несправедливость? За что?

Клокотавшая в груди ярость рвалась наружу смешиваясь с чувствами паренька. Ну, хоть в чем-то они согласны!

— Убей его! Убей! — вряд ли лихорадочный шепот куда-то в пустоту будет услышан, но попытаться стоило.

Этот Мазрим Таим опасен! Убить! Его нужно убить! Почему он этого не понимает? Он опасен почти так же как…

Воспоминания. Опять воспоминания, от которых кровь стыла в жилах. Воспоминания, которые выудил из его головы мальчишка. Кошмары. Его ночные кошмары. Ну, что же, пусть смотрит! Пусть содрогнется! Пусть весь мир содрогнется! И падет! Даже одного из них достаточно, чтобы мир утонул в слезах. Почему он не плачет? Почему они все не рыдают?

— Ты должен его убить! Должен!

Ярость и страх. Страх и ярость. Искрящиеся на свету грани.

Тягучий, насмешливый голос человека знавшего себе цену. Не сомневавшегося, что именно ему следовало стать спасителем мира, вот только Узор по какой-то странной прихоти избрал другого. Так уже было однажды. Льюс Тэрин помнил. Только голос был другим. Не тем и от этого ярость в груди клокотала сильнее.

_То, что Таим передал мальчишке, нельзя было не узнать. Льюс Тэрин скользил пальцем по черно-белому кругу, разделенному волнистой линией — печатью, что удерживала Темного в его Узилище. То, что он сам когда-то создал. То, что приказал спрятать. То, о чем следовало забыть как о самом страшном сне._

_Разбить! Он должен разбить печати! И тогда все закончится! Он… должен. Ну, должен же!_

И снова его с невероятной силой выбросило обратно в гостиную, посреди которой он и свернулся клубком, накрыв голову руками.

Почему не получается? Почему все, что он делает, обречено на провал? Все, чего он касается, рассыпается пылью, а люди, которых любил либо предают, либо погибают? Все! Все до единого!

— Илиена, милая! Прости меня! Ну, хоть ты меня прости!

Перед внутренним взором же хоть закрывай глаза, хоть держи их открытыми, все равно стоял самоуверенный мальчишка, потащивший Таима на ферму, где были собраны глупцы, желающие научиться направлять саидин.

Льюс Тэрин вздрогнул. Эти люди были такими же, как он сам, проклятыми смертельно опасными безумцами. Опасности! Повсюду подстерегают опасности: троллоки, мурдраалы, Серые Люди, голам. На самом краю сознания мелькнуло принадлежавшее мальчишке удивление. Льюс Тэрин довольно хихикнул. Да, кто о них сейчас помнит? Никто. А они есть. Созданные Агинором твари.

Сила! Этот глупец приказал Таиму ухватиться за саидин! Зачем? Он же их всех убьет! Всех!

Мощь почти сравнимая с его собственной! С этим нужно что-то делать! Немедленно, иначе… Льюс Тэрин потянулся к саидин, давясь зловонной грязью Порчи. Он должен его убить! Если мальчишка не понимает, то это должен сделать он. Он, опять он!

— Замолчи! — Не его голос.

Рывок, обрывающий связь с саидин. Над головой снова теряющийся в тенях потолок, а не на удивление ясное для зимы небо.

Медленно и крайне осторожно он все-таки поднялся на ноги, чтобы пойти куда глаза глядят. Неважно куда. Движение — жизнь. Пока он что-то делает, он не сломлен. Сдаваться нельзя! Нельзя опускать руки! Они все! Все они ждут, когда Льюс Тэрин Теламон сдастся! Только не будет этого! Не будет! Никогда! Он убьет Отрекшихся, а уж потом можно будет и умереть! Немного, совсем немного жизни, а потом вечное забвение!

Льюс Тэрин тряхнул головой, убирая со лба беспорядочно отросшие спутанные волосы.

_Мигнуло._

Он огляделся по сторонам. Тишина и стылый холод опустевшего дома. Скрип открываемой двери, приглушенный расстоянием стук каблучков и звонкий женский смех. Собственные слишком уж громкие шаги по коридору.

— Илиена, милая, куда вы все попрятались? — мимоходом окунуть кончики пальцев в ледяную воду, собравшуюся в чаше фонтана.- Илиена, где ты? Милая, выходи! Я же вернулся!


	7. Chapter 7

Шелест пожелтевших от времени страниц. И никакого обличающего шепота впервые за долгое время. Даже голос и мысли живущего в его голове мальчишки превратились в далекое почти неразличимое бормотание. Льюс Тэрин читал, наслаждаясь музыкой стихов Миико Хамони. На первой странице аккуратным почерком были выведены слова благодарности подруге. Илиена долго уговаривала Миико поделиться своим талантом с миром, та, в конце концов, согласилась и, кажется, никогда об этом не жалела.

 Стихи, написанные за пару лет до безумного эксперимента Майрин, согревали душу теплом и светом прекрасной Эпохи, хоть в некоторых и проскальзывали странные для тех лет нотки тоски и печали по уходящему. Светлая грусть древних стихов вплеталась в тишину дома, делая ту более живой. Льюс Тэрин радовался, что нашлись именно «Краски осени», а не более поздние сборники, особенно написанные в годы Войны — ее и в ночных кошмарах хватало.

А еще чтение пусть немного, но притупляло возникшее в его многострадальной голове ощущение чужой женщины. Несколько дней назад Айз Седай сделала что-то с мальчишкой, и теперь они оба могли ощущать ее почти как самих себя. Льюс Тэрин выругался вполголоса. Узы. Она называла это Узами. В его Эпоху этого не было, такое никому и в голову не могло прийти. Ведь твердил же мальчишке о гордыне, которая рано или поздно погубит, а толку? Не слушает, и слушать, похоже, не собирается.

Злобное жужжание на краю сознания стало ближе — жаждущие его смерти голоса возвращались, чтобы с новой силой впиться в уши. Устало застонав, Льюс Тэрин поднялся на ноги. Убежать от них не получалось, но если ходить по залам и коридорам не останавливаясь, есть шанс, в конце концов, свалиться от усталости и хоть одну ночь не видеть кошмаров. Иногда, впрочем, заснуть не удавалось и вымотавшись до предела. Пробиравшая до костей ночная стужа и непроглядная тьма, в которой за ним что-то наблюдало, пугало сильнее виденного во снах.

_Очередное видение затянуло в себя, не спрашивая, хочет он того или нет. То, что Льюс Тэрин увидел на этот раз, не походило на виденное ранее. Он стоял посреди улицы давно заброшенного города. Висевшее над головой солнце выглядело обычно и точно так же грело. Только лучи его казались чем-то неестественным в этом слишком пустом и тихом месте._

_Недолго думая, Льюс Тэрин потянулся за силой. Но лишь для того, чтобы обнаружить, что ее удерживает мальчишка. Вместе со сладостью даваемой саидин жизни пришла и мерзость порчи, причем здесь она ощущалась еще отвратительней, чем где бы то ни было. Эту мерзость омывало нечто другое, чему он не мог найти определения._

_Два зла. Похожие и в то же время совершенно разные. Льюс Тэрин испуганно заворчал, сжав пальцы до побелевших костяшек. Ему не нравилось это место. Решительно не нравилось. Они не должны были сюда приходить. И огир этот глупец не должен был сюда тащить. Им здесь не место, неужели не понятно?_

_Путевые Врата, которыми могут воспользоваться троллоки?_

_Чужие воспоминания услужливо подкинули картинку на удивление странного места и обрывки обрывков каких-то разговоров. Маленькая Айз Седай, погибшая из-за него, рассказывала о даре мужчин-Направляющих приютившим их огир. Даре, который, как и все созданное саидин, в конце концов, был извращен._

_Вместе с этими воспоминаниями пришли и другие. Льюс Тэрин с удивлением разглядывал их, словно цветные стеклышки разбитого витража. Жизнь. Не его жизнь._

_А может все-таки его?_

_Беломраморные дворцы, купола и похожие на скрюченные пальцы башни-обломки смотрели на него пустыми глазницами окон. Они ненавидели его. Ненавидели всех, кто пришел с ним. Мечтали о крови и смерти._

_Как называется этот город? Шадар Логот?_

_— **Это место меня пугает,** — произнес он, надеясь услышать ответ, голос хоть одного живого и способного слышать его человека, пусть он и плод больного воображения.- **А тебя разве нет?**_

**_— Да, меня тоже._ **

_Сердце бешено заколотилось, мальчишка, наконец, ему ответил что-то разумное, а не раздраженно отмахнулся, приказав молчать._

**_— Здесь повсюду мрак. Тьма темнее Тьмы. Пожелай Темный жить среди людей, он бы выбрал это место._ **

_— **Так бы он и поступил,** \- мальчишка кивнул, от чего шедший рядом старый огир настороженно покосился в их сторону._

_Мысль-воспоминание, вспыхнувшая на границе сознания, все же далась ему в руки._

_Перед внутренним взором встало суровое, словно высеченное из камня лицо. Взгляд серых глаз обвинял. Не в гибели Илиены, нет, но в чем-то не менее важном. В чем-то, никак не вспомнить в чем._

_— **Я должен убить Демандреда** , — пробормотал Льюс Тэрин и видение исчезло. С настолько презрительным хлопком, будто сам Барид Бел только что вышел из его кабинета. Нет, двери тот всегда закрывал тихо, слишком уж хорошо был воспитан, но на душе после его уходов все равно становилось гадостно._

_Может после того, как он его убьет, это чувство исчезнет?_

_— **Я, наконец, убил Ишамаэля** ,- это воспоминание одновременно удивило и обрадовало.- **Он заслуживал смерти. Ланфир тоже, но я рад, что она погибла не от моей руки.**_

_Боль и понимание. Мальчишка тоже помнил тот день. Маленькая Айз Седай. Ее Льюсу Тэрину было искренне жаль. И все же…_

_— **Как я… Как ты убил Ишамаэля? Расскажи, как?-** Льюс Тэрин счастливо выдохнул. Скоро он убьет их всех. Скоро все закончится.- **Смерть. Смерть и покой. Я заслуживаю смерти, но не хочу умирать здесь.**_

_Мальчишка не ответил, вместо этого попросив огир поскорее привести его к Вратам._

_Разбитая мостовая крошилась под ногами, словно размалываемые жерновами кости. Пустые глазницы-окна провожали ненавистью и злобой. Ни шороха, ни ветерка, лишь гнетущая тишина. Даже то, что Льюс ощущал в реальности своей тюрьмы, не шло ни в какое сравнение с этим. Не смерть и даже не забвение без всякой надежды на возрождение._

_— Вот они,- голос старого огир заставил вздрогнуть не только мальчишку._

_Льюс Тэрин с интересом разглядывал некогда просторную площадь, заваленную битым камнем. В центре ее, там, где должен был находиться фонтан, стояла высокая ограда из сверкавшего на солнце металла. Даже спустя несколько тысячелетий иритан не покрылся ржавчиной и выглядел как новенький. А вот креплениям, созданным в более позднюю эпоху, не так повезло — рассыпались в пыль от первого же толчка._

_Огир были против открытия врат, но и замыкать их навсегда они не стремились. Придуманное мальчишкой заставило Льюса Тэрина согласно хмыкнуть. Созданная им ловушка была что надо. Мерзкая и жестокая, самое то для троллоков, если тем придет в голову воспользоваться этими Вратами. Умрут они не сразу, чтобы не пугать следующих за ними мурдраалов. Жаль, конечно, что плетение действует только на что-то одно: либо на Отродий Тени, либо на людей, а ставить поверх одного другое мальчик не решился. С другой стороны, времени и сил это займет слишком много, а чем скорее они уберутся отсюда, тем лучше._

_Но уйти сразу не получилось. Поиски куда-то запропастившейся охранницы мальчишки затянулись едва ли не до темноты. Льюс Тэрин шептал не переставая, что пора уходить, что глупая девчонка, скорее всего, мертва и рисковать жизнью двадцати человек ради нее одной — непростительная глупость. Мальчик не слушал, с упорством, достойным лучшего применения звал Лию. В конце концов, не выдержали даже айил. Льюс Тэрин понимал их, еще лучше чувствовал мальчишку, но превыше всего была треклятая необходимость._

_— **Смерть легче перышка, долг тяжелее горы** , — грустно шепнул он своему… а можно ли считать его другом?_

_После темного безмолвия мертвого города заросший сорняками луг, на котором паслись самые обычные овцы, показался Льюсу Тэрину одним из прекраснейших мест в мире. В каком-то смысле так оно и было. Не для него, для мальчишки. Эмондов Луг. Дом._

_Льюс Тэрин завидовал и в то же время тосковал вместе с ним. По близкому и в то же время недоступному. По потерянному навсегда._

_Ему вспоминался совсем другой дом, выкрашенный светло-голубой краской. Бессмертники и джаландские «мотыльки» на клумбах под окнами. Едва уловимый запах «Ночи Калмейна», любимых духов матери. Ее звонкий смех, когда возвращалась из командировок. Ощущение мира и покоя. Полное звезд и загадок небо над головой…_

_Дом. Потерянный навсегда. Обрывок воспоминания, донесенный не знающим жалости ветром времени._

_Дом, там, где любят. Вот только никого не осталось. Он один! Один!_

_— Илиена, милая, прости меня!_

_Накрывавшие лес сумерки. Одиночество и разрывавшая на части тоска, сплетавшаяся с его собственной. Боль, с которой ничто не способно сравнится._

_Мальчик отвернулся, сплетая переходные врата. Льюс Тэрин кивнул. Нужно уходить. Так будет лучше. Для всех._


	8. Chapter 8

Видение о мертвом городе что-то изменило. Барьер, на который Льюс Тэрин натыкался, пытаясь коснуться саидин, стал ощущаться иначе. Раньше эта стена была гладкой и холодной, напоминая щит, которым отсекали от Источника, теперь же на ее краю неуверенно билась теплая искорка.

Можно ли считать это хорошим знаком, или стоило отнестись с подозрением? А может просто не обращать внимания? В чем все-таки причина? Вопросов, вызванных неожиданным открытием оказалось не меньше, чем голосов, теснившихся в его голове.

Впрочем, все это капля в море по сравнению с проблемами, доставляемыми всего лишь одним упрямым мальчишкой. Мало того, что по его милости приходилось терпеть зуд в затылке от Уз той наглой Айз Седай, так он опять вздумал видеться с этими предательницами!

— Им нельзя доверять, когда ты, наконец, это поймешь? — в очередной раз поинтересовался он в ледяную пустоту.

Ответом стала вспышка ярости и желания придушить Льюса Тэрина собственными руками.

Он в ответ лишь сокрушенно покачал головой. Упрямство Сарисы не было непробиваемым, она всегда прислушивалась к разумным доводам. Да и Тэрам, в отличие от этого остолопа, ничего не делал назло.

На смену ярости со стороны мальчишки пришло удивление.

Льюс Тэрин вздохнул. Все же странные у Тэрама друзья. Или это один из приятелей Сарисы? Он устало потер лоб, пытаясь вспомнить, с кем именно из его детей этот самоуверенный мальчишка дружит. Не получилось.

Странно. Илиена всегда держала его в курсе происходящего дома, ее письма он знал наизусть. Ранда ал’Тора она не упоминала. Или она писала, а он забыл? В голове в последнее время все так перепуталось.

— Они опасны! — каким бы упрямым и глупым ни был этот мальчишка, а с ним дружат его дети. Придется помогать, хотя лучше б он потратил это время на действительно важные дела.- Один раз меня уже предали. Им нельзя доверять! Никогда и ни за что!

— Я и не собираюсь, — прошипел мальчишка, опуская голову на подушку.- Я всего лишь хочу…

— Не с теми ты играешь в игры! — перебил его Льюс Тэрин, кутаясь в тонкое покрывало, найденное в комнате одного из слуг. Почему Повелитель Утра вынужден спать, словно какой-то беженец, а засевший в его голове пастушок нежиться в мягкой постели? Пусть это всего лишь плод его разыгравшегося воображения, но где-то же должна существовать справедливость!

— Не с теми! — забывшись он ударил кулаком по полу. Боль заставила забыть, что ругаться при детях нельзя. Ладно, глядишь, Илиена не узнает. Ну, не пойдет же он к ней жаловаться, право слово! Дурак, конечно, но не безнадежный. — Да, это едва обученные дурочки, но даже они могут стать проблемой.

— Все! Замолчи и дай, наконец, поспать!

Продолжать разговор мальчишка не собирался. Льюс Тэрин недовольно заворчал, сворачиваясь клубочком на полу гостиной. Как бы ни выводил его из себя этот юнец, но другие голоса, пока тот был рядом, не приходили. Словно боялись. Холод и тьма тоже казались вполне сносными. Иногда даже кошмары отступали. Может сегодня ему удастся не видеть снов? А может, как в прошлый раз, Илиена будет ему улыбаться?

_Воображение, подстегнутое музыкой древних стихов, рисовало картины величественно-мрачных коридоров одной из крепостей, в которых предпочитали жить правители далекого прошлого. Первый раз «Песню о Кируне» Льюс Тэрин прочитал еще в школе, когда их класс слушал курс лекций по древней истории и литературе, но даже теперь, через двести с лишним лет многое оставалось непонятным. Да, они научились сражаться на мечах, открыв миру древний вид спорта, почти каждая экспедиция Илиены и Миико заканчивалась каким-нибудь открытием, и все же этого было недостаточно. Чтобы до конца понять те странные времена, нужно в них оказаться, а это невозможно даже с современными технологиями. И вряд ли когда-нибудь будет._

_Стоявший рядом Барид Бел задумчиво разглядывал полуразрушенную стену. Вспоминал ли он поэму Ашхата из Кандира или в его голове крутились совсем другие строки, о Кируне ведь много писали. А может он вспоминал не менее легендарную историю о Даране Медаре, решившем найти дворец мифического правителя? Легенда оказалась былью, что заставило научное сообщество по-иному взглянуть на всем известные сказки. И вот уже самый настоящий Рог Валир хранится в Доме Истории Джаланды. То ли еще будет!_

_— Интересно, что когда-нибудь вспомнят о нашей Эпохе? — голос вглядывающейся вдаль Илиены полон светлой, чуть мечтательной грусти. — О нашем мире?_

_В такие минуты она была особенно прекрасна странной неотмирной красотой. Вот и сейчас Льюс Тэрин поймал себя на мысли, что душой Илиена не здесь. Не с ними. В таинственных далях, чем-то напоминавших транс Предсказания. У нее не было этого Таланта, зато было другое. Илиена чувствовала мир: полное звезд небо над головой, стрекот кузнечиков в высокой траве, гостеприимное потрескивание костра, осколки прежних цивилизаций. Реку времени, похожую на неспешное течение саидар._

_— От нас останется куда больше, чем от этих несчастных, — хмыкнул Льюс Тэрин, с интересом разглядывая примитивно обработанную колонну.- Мы же не воюем, Ли. Мы изжили из себя это. Последствия природных явлений сведены к минимуму, — он скосил взгляд в сторону согласно кивнувшего Барида, вопросы управления погодой и изучение тектоники как раз по его части. — Мы решили все проблемы, встававшие перед цивилизациями прошлого. Механизм передачи знаний нами также отлажен. Все, что у нас есть сейчас, мы передадим будущим поколениям, которые в свою очередь эти знания приумножат и передадут дальше. Эстафета жизни и знания убежит вдаль веков. Хотя… Может, и нас когда-нибудь будут считать примитивными, и пытаться понять, как они так жили?_

_— Они ходили с мечами и пользовались Единой Силой?- звонкий смех Илиены разнесся над засыпавшей степью._

_— Не исключено, если Майрин Эронейл все же получит одобрение Зала, — даже в такой вечер Барид Бел оставался до противного серьезным. — Она который год твердит о новом источнике энергии, не имеющем ограничений саидин и саидар._

_— Глупость! — раздраженно отмахнулся Льюс Тэрин. — Ее предложение слишком рискованно! Зал не пойдет на разрешение подобного эксперимента. Не сейчас. Нужно быть уверенными в полной безопасности. Пока же это самая настоящая авантюра._

_— Согласен, — Барид поморщился, видно вспоминая последний разговор с Майрин. — Но ты же ее знаешь. Ли, а ты что думаешь?_

_— Я? — она выглядела растерянной. — Не знаю, честно говоря… Перед открытием Единой Силы, судя по дошедшим до нас отчетам, споров было не меньше. И это притом, что положение в мире было, мягко говоря, отвратительным. Группа Арлона и Шайлин в итоге своего добилась. Нашли, правда, совсем не то, что хотели._

_— Да, нашли они совсем не то. — Льюс Тэрин улыбнулся, давая понять, что спорить не собирается, хотя в споре, как известно, и рождается истина. — Вот только про Первые Века тоже не стоит забывать. Разве нам нужно их повторение? Потому Зал и настаивает на продолжении исследований. Никто ведь ничего не запрещает. Разговор идет о том, чтобы отложить эксперимент. Лет на сорок. За это время будет собрано больше данных, можно будет лучше подготовиться. И в плане обеспечения безопасности — тоже._

_Илиена задумалась. Надолго._

_— Да, ограничения саидин и саидар порой многое усложняют, — в конце концов, проговорила она. — Но действительно ли мы знаем о Единой Силе все, как утверждают некоторые ученые? Что-то я сомневаюсь. И все же идея Майрин Эронейл… Интересна. Хотелось бы узнать о ней больше. На прошлом заседании Зала я не была, но с удовольствием посмотрю запись. Кто вступил с ней в спор? Матэс Бойро? А Бейдомон? Все так же ее поддерживает?_

_— Считает ее доводы разумными, — ответил Барид Бел. — Но в отличие от Майрин готов продолжать исследования…_

Льюс Тэрин открыл глаза. Через трещины в стенах пробивались первые пока еще робкие лучи. Утро. Скорее всего, раннее. Мальчишка в его голове спал и видел сны о женщинах, которых любил.

Трех! Этот глупец любил трех! Льюс Тэрин не в силах был его понять. Не удивительно, ведь сам он любил Илиену и только ее. И снилась ему она. На этот раз, правда, не одна, но какая разница? Барид Бел ведь не какая-нибудь вертихвостка. Илиена должна понимать.

А вот сам он не понимал. Предателю не место в его снах! Как не место ему было и в его жизни. Но он поверил. В какой-то момент, словно последний дурак, поверил, что все может быть хорошо. Только Барид Бел предал. Он тоже предал его.

Демандред! Так его теперь зовут. Настоящее имя он отверг. Будто надеялся все перечеркнуть. И ведь перечеркнул же!

Демандред! Саммаэль!

Он должен убить их! Сперва Демандреда, потом Саммаэля. Льюс Тэрин расхохотался, предвкушающе потирая руки. Он избавится от них, а затем настанет черед остальных. Настанет! Обязательно!

Со стороны мальчишки пришло разочарование и злость. Пока он придумывал как будет убивать своих врагов, треклятый Ранд ал’Тор уже шел к тронному залу в сопровождении своих айил. В голове мальчишки бились мысли о Сорилее, седовласой Хранительнице Мудрости, что были у айил чем-то вроде Айз Седай, и Мин, симпатичной девчушке, одной из сердечных привязанностей Возрожденного Дракона. Чем именно они его расстроили, Льюс Тэрин так и не понял.

— Демандред! — отвратительное настроение мальчишки передалось и ему. — Он хотел заполучить Илиену! Только не вышло! Она меня любила! Понимаешь, меня! О, Свет! Илиена! Прости меня! Прости! Осторожным! Ты должен быть осторожным! Не доверять! Никому из них нельзя доверять! Себе тоже! Илиена, я не хотел, понимаешь? Я должен умереть! О, Свет! За что мне все это?

Глазами мальчишки он смотрел на сестер, вошедших в тронный зал. Кого-то они ему напоминали. Только кого? И что в происходящем ему так не нравится? Айз Седай всего три. Сейчас это не сложно определить. Почти дюжина прислужниц сгибавшихся под тяжестью двух сундуков. Похоже, они решили его купить. Нет, ну а как еще это объяснить?

Почти в тот же миг кожу начало знакомо покалывать! Льюс Тэрин взвыл.

 Саидар! Кто-то из женщин направлял! Говорил же он! Говорил, что ни одной нельзя доверять! Кроме Илиены. Но ее нет! Ее больше нет!

Клокотавшая в груди ярость требовала выхода. Убить! Он должен убить их всех! Они опасны. Все они!

Первым до саидин дотянулся мальчишка. Ладно, пусть так. Кое-чему он все же умудрился научиться. И слушать тоже. Иногда. Справятся. Вдвоем они справятся.

— Бездна! — мальчишка должен был слышать его шепот. — Отправь их в Бездну! Предатели! Все они! Никому нельзя верить! Никому!

Щит, возникший между ними и Источником, по прочности мог сравниться с воротами шлюза. Три женщины не могли сотворить такое!

— Предательство! Измена! — его никто не слышал, кроме отчаянно бьющегося в щит мальчишки. Льюс Тэрин пытался проломить его и сам. Не выходило! — Их не трое! Не трое, тебе говорю! Нас предали! Предали!

Тринадцать! Их было тринадцать!

Последним, что он помнил, был собственный испуганный крик, а потом все заволокла тьма.

***

Придя в себя, он попытался сбежать. Трусливо и недостойно Повелителя Утра, но сейчас не до гордости, главное выжить. Сбежать в безопасность своей тюрьмы, вырваться из плена безумного кошмара. Не выходило! Ничего не выходило! Ни дотянуться до саидин, ни сбежать! Он оказался в плену. Заперт в сундуке, в котором едва помещался, связанный с помощью Единой Силы, словно гусь. Невыносимый жар нагревавшегося на солнце ящика заставлял мозг вскипать. И воздух! Его едва хватало, чтобы не задохнуться.

— Дышать! Я хочу дышать! Слышите, вы все!

Не слышали. Его не слышал никто, кроме оказавшегося вместе с ним мальчика. Но и его тоже никто не желал слушать. А еще парнишке было страшно. Не за себя, за милую девочку Мин, тоже неизвестно как оказавшуюся в руках Айз Седай.

Льюс Тэрин тряхнул головой, он все меньше понимал, где находится и что происходит. Крышка сундука со скрипом открылась, впуская свежий вечерний воздух. Никогда и ничего не было в мире прекраснее!

Глазами мальчика он смотрел на пленивших его Айз Седай. Ненависть, презрение, гнев, плохо скрываемое торжество. Все, что угодно, кроме… Чего? Что он хотел увидеть в их взглядах? Особенно после вчерашнего, когда мальчику удалось ненадолго освободиться.

Он встретился взглядом с Эриан, Зеленой, двух Стражей которой вчера убил Ранд ал’Тор. В отличие от прошлой ночи она не стала ничего говорить и сразу начала пытку.

Первый невидимый удар пришелся на плечи, второй — по груди, третий по спине. Не его, только это ничего не меняло. Льюс Тэрин ощущал эту боль как свою собственную, стиснув зубы, чтобы они не слышали его стонов. Или это сделал мальчик? Где он сам, а где образ, порожденный отчаянием?

— Я убил Илиену! Убил!

Можно ли считать эту боль расплатой за содеянное им? Может ли вся боль мира искупить его вину? Нет! Он — убийца! Проклятый убийца!

— Илиена! Прости меня! Прости!

Пустоты больше не было. А вот боль была. Рвала на части измученное тело, впивалась в мозг не хуже голосов, которых почему-то здесь не было. Огонь и боль. Боль и огонь. Кроме них ничего не осталось. Не кричать! Нет. Он не должен! Не должен сдаваться!

— Илиена, прости меня…

Его снова засунули в сундук. В жаркую вонючую тьму. И воздух! Ему нужен воздух! Немедленно! Сейчас же!

Щит. Он должен его сломить. Должен быть выход. Должен!

Гладкая, неживая пустота. Не пробиться! Он должен что-то придумать иначе… Он хотел жить. Жить! Или умереть. Но не так! Нет, не так!

— **_Чтоб тебе сгореть!_** — проворчал мальчишка.- **_Хоть раз помог бы мне! Не мешал, а попробовал действовать заодно. Вместе._**

От такой наглости Льюс Тэрин на мгновение опешил. Разве он не помогал? А что тогда, спрашивается, он делал все это время? Сколько раз твердил этому дураку, что Айз Седай доверять нельзя? Сколько? И сколько раз тот от него отмахивался, будто от назойливой мухи?

— **_Ты работаешь со мной!_** — бросил он в ответ. Знал же, что утирание соплей мальчишке до добра не доведет и вот результат. — **_Ты!_**

**_— Мы могли бы действовать заодно, Льюс Тэрин._ **

**_— Вместе?_** —  неуверенный хохот.

Действовать вместе плодом собственного воображения? Нет, похоже, он здесь окончательно свихнулся.

**_— Стало быть, вместе. Кем бы ты ни был._ **

Осторожно прощупывая гладкую поверхность щита, они вновь наткнулись на шесть точек.

— ** _Мягкие,_** —  хихикнул Льюс Тэрин.- **_Потому, что они там. Поддерживают барьер. Твердые, если завяжут узел. Пока они там, сделать ничего нельзя. Но если они завяжут узел, я смогу его распутать._**

— ** _Ты настоящий?_** —  кажется, мальчишка был удивлен не меньше, чем он сам.

Отвечать на этот вопрос Льюс Тэрин не стал. Не видел смысла.

Ему снился травяной ковер Великой Степи, бегущие по небу серые барашки облаков. И голос. Льюс Тэрин ясно слышал голос, напевавший старинную колыбельную. Хотя как можно заснуть под такое, понималось с трудом. Видно у детей прошлого были свои представления о том, что считать пугающим, а может им просто нравились страшилки.

Илиена. Она была здесь. И пела для него, в этом Льюс Тэрин не сомневался. Она была далеко и близко одновременно. Догнать ее не получалось, как и докричаться. Илиена была где-то там, в туманной дали. Там, куда ему не дотянуться.

Боль, такая разная и вся его. Льюс Тэрин тихонько рассмеялся. Вся его. Пустота не спасала. Если его вообще хоть что-то может спасти. Неожиданно сундук резко тряхнуло и все стихло. Привал. Скоро должна открыться крышка. Воздух! Хоть немного! И точки снова мягкие! Опять мягкие! Это закончится? Когда-нибудь это закончится?

Крышка не открывалась. Они решили оставить его здесь на всю ночь? А может до самого Тар Валона? Что происходит? Что вообще происходит?!

— Помоги мне Свет! — шептал Льюс Тэрин, устало слушая крики мальчишки.- Помоги мне Свет!

И все же что-то изменилось. Он не мог сказать что именно, как не мог этого сказать и мальчик. А потом одна из точек стала твердой.

— Тааак, — протянул Льюс Тэрин боясь поверить своим глазам. Но она действительно стала твердой! С одной стороны, это не значило ничего, но с другой могло означать едва ли не все.

Вторая, третья…

А что если это ловушка? Что если они о чем-то догадались? Нужно быть осторожным! Очень осторожным! Они почувствуют! Почувствуют!

Четвертая!

Мальчик решил рискнуть.

Льюс Тэрин знал, что он увидит. Строго говоря, это были не точки, а узлы, связывавшие плетение. Если их распутать, да, если их распутать, возможно, им и удастся выбраться.

— Медленно, его нужно распутывать очень медленно, иначе они почувствуют.

Он мог лишь подсказывать мальчику, что и как делать, но ведь это лучше чем ничего, правда? Они должны выбраться! Должны! Но только осторожно. Очень осторожно!

— Илиена, милая, прости меня! Я не хотел! Не хотел! Осторожней, вот так, молодец! Им не удастся меня отсечь! Ни за что! Никогда! Илиена!

Один узел поддался! Еще пять! Пять и он окажется на свободе! Он выберется отсюда!

Еще один! И еще!

Три! Их осталось всего три! Такой щит он в силах пробить! Он выберется отсюда! Выберется!

Щит разлетелся на куски.

— **_Свободен!_** — взревел Льюс Тэрин, устремляясь к саидин.- **_Они заплатят за все! Я — Повелитель Утра!_**

Следом за щитом разлетелся и сундук. Нужно было подниматься на ноги и уходить, но заставить двигаться затекшее тело не получалось. Льюс Тэрин помнил, каково это, но сейчас у них не было времени! Они должны уходить.

Скорее! Как можно скорее!

Они находились в какой-то роще, сквозь облетевшие древесные кроны проникал солнечный свет. Двое охранявших его Айз Седай лежали в беспамятстве неподалеку от сундука. Еще одна стояла на коленях в паре шагов от них, и уставясь в пространство, истошно вопила. Быстрее! Нужно уходить, пока не пришли остальные!

Неподалеку, похоже, шла битва, но кто и с кем сражается? И где остальные Айз Седай? Что происходит? В любом случае, следовало уходить, но прежде мальчик хотел найти свою Мин. Пожалуй, он прав, оставлять ее здесь слишком опасно.

Девочка была жива, но до смерти напугана. Льюс Тэрин зарычал. Его ярость и боль вновь смешивалась с чувствами мальчика. А еще он почувствовал, что вокруг направляют саидин. Означать это могло лишь одно. Таим здесь. Но… как? Впрочем, сейчас это не имело значения. Они выберутся отсюда. Теперь уж точно выберутся.

Дети едва переставляли ноги от усталости и истощения, Льюс Тэрин их понимал, но оставаться на месте значило попасть под удар падающих с неба молний — одна из них не так давно разнесла в щепки молоденькую сосну, росшую неподалеку.

Фургоны окружали рощу широким кольцом. Там же, среди перепуганных слуг и воинов, должны были находиться Айз Седай.

В конце концов, они нашли их. Первой они увидели Эриан, но прежде чем Льюс Тэрин опомнился, мальчик отсек ее от источника и, связав потоком Воздуха, выбил из седла.

— Глупец! Ты что делаешь?

Ранд ал’Тор не ответил, продолжая выводить Айз Седай из строя. Почувствовать саидин они не могли, а потому не знали, с какой стороны угрожает опасность. Следом упала Кэтрин, Красная. Льюс Тэрин расхохотался. Еще одна из издевавшихся над ним женщин скоро получит по заслугам.

Мальчишка начал бить по всем Айз Седай без разбора, опять его не слушая. Им нужна Галина! Красная, руководившая этим «посольством», отдавшая приказ о его похищении. Она где-то прячется, но ее найдут! Рано или поздно. Она поплатится! За все поплатится!

Произведенное мальчиком опустошение начало сказываться. Айил прорвались в лагерь, но к их с мальчиком общему удивлению скоро стало ясно, что одни айил сражаются с другими.

— Какого бычьего потроха здесь происходит?- удивленно выругался Льюс Тэрин, пользуясь тем, что девочка его слышать не может.

— Да если б я знал,- отозвался Ранд, заметивший прорвавшихся за линией фургонов кайриэнских копейщиков.

Таим объявился быстрее, чем Льюсу Тэрину того бы хотелось. Сытый, хорошо одетый и явно довольный жизнью.

— ** _Его нужно убить,_** — этот его совет мальчишка, конечно же, пропустит мимо ушей, но молчать не получалось. — **_Сначала его, а затем Отрекшихся!_**

— Нет. Не сейчас. Он спас нам жизнь. Как ты не понимаешь?

— Мы выбрались сами,- возразил он.- Я выбрался! А он опасен! Он хочет убить меня! Разве ты не видишь?

По приказу Таима их накрыл защитный купол, свитый сотнями мужчин в черных кафтанах. Льюс Тэрин продолжал рычать, уже скорее по привычке и чтобы скрыть смертельную усталость. Так он уставал очень и очень давно.

«Илиена будет мной недовольна».

Битва под куполом постепенно стихала. Вскоре люди Таима, а также пришедшие с ними войска, занимались Айз Седай и остальными пленными.

Но не все Айз Седай были отсечены. В одной из них Льюс Тэрин узнал Аланну, невероятно красивую Айз Седай из Зеленой Айя, связавшую мальчика Узами Стража. Но были и остальные. Девять! Их было девять!

— Свееет! Я не хочу в сундук! Не хочу! Они опасны, слышишь ты?! Опасны!

Он был слишком испуган, чтобы вслушиваться в разговор между мальчиком и Таимом, но последние его слова все же услышал.

Тот приказывал готовиться к бою.

Льюс Тэрин замер. В отличие от этих глупцов он знал, что будет дальше. Помнил. Сам ведь когда-то был частью этого.

Люди в черных кафтанах устремились к краю невидимого обычным людям купола, образовав кольцо, оттеснившее от барьера всех, кроме тех девятерых Айз Седай. После приказа Таима края купола приподнялись вверх, от чего передние ряды навалившихся на него айильцев попадали на землю. Впрочем, те быстро пришли в себя.

— Сейчас, — выдохнул он одновременно с очередным приказом бывшего Лжедракона.

Так уже было когда-то. Илиена права — история повторяется рано или поздно. Только по-другому.

Первый ряд атакующих сделав шаг, взорвался — людей раздирало на куски, брызги крови и клочья плоти летели в разные стороны. Потоки саидин устремились на вторую шеренгу, перемалывая ее словно в гигантской мясорубке. Мальчик сглотнул, но глаз так и не отвел, а пришедшего ему на выручку золотоглазого парня, кажется, вырвало.

Еще один ряд врагов был разорван в клочья. Долго так продолжаться не могло. Они должны были отступить, если у их командира была хоть капелька мозгов. И айил отступили, точнее, побежали, побросав оружие. Все было кончено.

Тихо. Слишком тихо. Эту тишину Льюс Тэрин тоже помнил. Неожиданная и потому оглушающая, полная боли и отупляющей усталости. Через несколько минут ей на смену пришли крики и стоны раненых копошащихся среди истерзанных тел. Девочка плакала. Льюс Тэрин не знал, как ее утешить.

Вот ее было действительно жаль.

 


	9. Chapter 9

Льюс Тэрин Теламон, Дракон, Повелитель Утра, сидел на полу некогда роскошного зала, обхватив колени руками. Он смеялся. Устало, зло, безумно, чтобы хоть как-то нарушить вязкую тишину всеми покинутого дворца. Своей тюрьмы. В первые минуты после возвращения, он был даже рад ей, но вскоре радость сменилась бессильной злостью.

Каждая клеточка тела болела, несмотря на Исцеление. Ах да, Исцеляли не его, а мальчишку ал’Тора. А может, обоих, но разве такое возможно?

В голове царил полнейший сумбур. Воспоминания путались, рвались на части, переплетались между собой, но одно оставалось неизменным — сундук. Его держали в сундуке. Деревянный гроб, выбраться из которого удалось не иначе как чудом. А после освобождения началась бойня, устроенная мужчинами в черном.

Аша’маны.

Их Льюс Тэрин видел и раньше. Вроде бы, видел, воспоминания о них были размыты и не точны, как почти все в его многострадальной голове. Но в одном сомнений не возникало — эти люди опасны не меньше Айз Седай. Мальчишка же собирался их использовать в очередной раз, плюнув на его предупреждения.

Когда он, наконец, хоть что-то поймет? Или понимать суждено лишь несчастному Льюсу Тэрину Теламону?

— ** _Их надо уничтожить_** , — шептал и шептал он, зная, что ал’Тор слышит. Почему-то сейчас Льюс Тэрин был в этом уверен. — **_Ты должен сделать это. Помнишь, как все было в прошлый раз? То, что было у Колодцев, — пустяк, ничто. Города пылали, ничто не уцелело. Мы разрушили мир! Ты слышишь меня? Их нужно уничтожить!_**

— ** _А как же я?_** — ехидно поинтересовался мальчишка.- **_Как же ты? Чем мы отличаемся от других?_**

Льюс Тэрин промолчал. Что тут скажешь? Они тоже прокляты и заслуживают смерти. Но сначала нужно убить Отрекшихся. Он ведь уже говорил об этом. Или нет?

— **_Ты на самом деле существуешь?_** — спросил он в пустоту, за которой скрывалось… что-то. — **_Должно быть, существуешь. Я же разговаривал с кем-то, находясь в том ящике. —_** хриплый усталый смех ** _. — Похоже, я действительно умер. Или, может быть, сошел с ума? Неважно. Я проклят. А это Бездна Рока. Должна быть она._**

Толстый слой пыли, покрывающий сломанную мебель, застывший волнами пол, часть стены обрушилась, давая возможность выходить в коридор не пользуясь дверью. Которая, почему-то, стояла у противоположной стены, там, где должно было находиться окно. Его не было. И здесь тоже. Ни одного, даже самого маленького окошечка.

Зеркало, огромное, во всю стену. Как оно только уцелело? И может ли оно врать? Вряд ли. Тогда почему в нем не отражалось разрушений, да и сам Льюс Тэрин выглядел, словно только что явился с заседания Зала Слуг? Дорогой костюм не похож на лохмотья, и даже значок Айз Седай при нем.

Что реальность, а что — иллюзия? Как разобраться, как понять, что вокруг происходит?

Дом, который он знал, как свои пять пальцев, не может быть Бездной Рока. Вот только нормальным его не назовешь. Или дело не в доме? В чем же тогда? В нем самом?

Саидин. Льюс Тэрин ощутил всплеск на грани сознания и инстинктивно потянулся за самым прекрасным, что есть в этом мире. Сила опасна, смертельно опасна. И так сладка. Если забыть о Порче. Только как о ней забудешь?

— **_Убей их, пока не поздно, пока все они не сошли с ума_** , — прошептал Льюс Тэрин, после того как мальчишка опять не дал ему прикоснуться к Источнику. Ничего, когда-нибудь ему удастся вернуть отнятое. — **_Убей Демандреда, Саммаэля и остальных Отрекшихся! Я должен это сделать! Должен, пока не стало слишком поздно._**

— **_А как же я?_** — ал’Тор держался за силу крепко, не вырвешь. — **_Я тоже могу направлять. Меня ожидает безумие, но ты уже безумен! Ты убил себя, Убийца Родичей, но сначала ты убил свою жену, и своих детей, и один Свет знает, сколько еще народу. Я не стану убивать без крайней необходимости! Ты слышишь меня, Убийца Родичей?_**

Он слышал. Конечно же, слышал. Единственный из сотен, если не тысяч голосов в его голове никогда не называвший убийцей. Глупый мальчишка, единственный… друг. Оказывается, Ранд ал’Тор тоже считал его убийцей. Тоже обвинял.

 Отступившие было голоса, довольно взревев, вновь наполнили голову. Часть из них обвиняла в убийстве Илиены. Другие приказывали убить Отрекшихся и Аша’манов, утопить мир в огне. Громче, в сотню раз громче, чем раньше. Он не выдержит этого! Не выдержит и все тут! С этим нужно что-то сделать, иначе…

— Молчите! Да замолчите вы, наконец!

Звон бьющегося стекла, падающие на пол осколки. Он не помнил ни как вставал на дрожащих ногах, ни как бросал в зеркало спинку стула. Зато голоса ушли, сбежали от него. Стало тихо, но эта тишина была другой. Из нее ушла часть напряжения и тянущей во мрак пустоты.

 Ее Льюс Тэрин не боялся.

Нерешительно потоптавшись на месте, он все же нашел в себе силы подойти к устилавшему пол битому стеклу, сел на корточки, взял один из осколков, повертел в руках. На гладкой стеклянной поверхности что-то мелькнуло…

_Солнце палило нещадно, но Льюс не обращал внимания. Напечет голову, не беда, сейчас его интересовали лишь сливы. Лучшие сливы в округе росли за рекой в садах Аларен Тамм, разрешившей ему взять столько, сколько захочется. Две полных корзины стояли в тени соседнего дерева — одну он отдаст Дароне Ойсем, добрая женщина, увы, не в том возрасте, чтобы самой лазить по деревьям, а вторую он принесет домой. Завтра у мамы день рождения и Делора обещала испечь Вадайский сливовый пирог. А может и два, тут как раз хватит. И вообще, чем больше слив, тем лучше. Но это будет завтра, а пока можно наслаждаться пением птиц, любоваться плывущими в вышине белыми горами облаков вгрызаясь в сочную желтую мякоть и мечтать. О чем? Стать когда-нибудь Айз Седай, конечно же…_

Льюс Тэрин горько усмехнулся. Воспоминание было настолько ярким, что вкус слив до сих пор ощущался на языке. В детстве он мог их есть в любом количестве, что бы там ни говорили взрослые о переедании.

_Начавшийся утром дождь барабанил в стекло и вечером, отправляя в бездну планы выбраться в город после окончания занятий. Нет, Льюс не считал себя неженкой, да таким и не место среди Айз Седай, но у него имелось чувство прекрасного, и вот его-то серая мокрая хмарь совсем не радовала. Да и кого порадует такая погода? Разве что заучек, обожавших просиживать вечера за трудами именитых ученых._

_И все бы ничего, но его судьба свела аж с двумя! Элан от предложения подышать свежим, пусть и несколько влажноватым, воздухом вежливо отказался, а у Барида через месяц важный экзамен и он, видите ли, к нему готовится. Да за месяц можно учебник три раза вызубрить от корки до корки! Он пробовал в прошлом году. Эвалу Раммену тогда удалось взять его на слабо._

_— Тяжело с вами, — вздохнул Льюс, падая на кровать и обхватывая подушку руками._

_— С тобой не легче, — не поднимая головы от книги, отозвался Медар, переворачивая страницу._

_Льюс покосился на друга. Тот что-то сосредоточенно выписывал в тетрадь. Тер’ангриалы, тер’ангриалами, но подобный примитивизм, по словам Барида, позволял перевести информацию из короткой памяти в долговременную. В доказательство своей правоты он даже ткнул пальцем в аккуратную книжную стопку на самом верху которой лежал «Вестник здоровья». Статью Машара Карта и Эсмы Вадирес неделю назад Льюс читал и сам, в словах именитых ученых не сомневался, но предпочитал переводить бумагу на создание чего-то своего, а не копирование мыслей древних и не очень мыслителей._

_Например, рисовать. Наставник Эмай говорил, что у него прирожденный талант, здесь, в Школе, с ним были полностью согласны, разрешив посещать художественную академию Комелле. В том, что станет профессиональным художником Льюс, честно говоря, сомневался — его влекло иное, но талант, если он есть, необходимо развивать. Так и только так можно воспитать полноценную личность…_

Еще один осколок-воспоминание отброшен в угол. Большие и маленькие, режущие пальцы и, куда сильнее, сердце. От боли хотелось выть, но он все равно вглядывался в них в надежде еще раз увидеть прошлое.

 Если б там можно было остаться! В полных счастья и любви днях, когда мир был прекрасен и безопасен. С теми, кого он любил и кто, конечно же, любил его.

_Зал Слуг. Льюс Тэрин Теламон до сих пор помнил трепет, заставлявший бешено колотиться сердце тогда еще десятилетнего мальчишки, впервые оказавшегося в самом большом и величественном Зале Айз Седай. Рассказ наставника об истории Слуг Всего Сущего и строительстве их первой обители стерся из памяти практически полностью, а восхищение красотой Зала Совета осталось. Не говоря уже о смотровой площадке, с которой Паарен Дизен был как на ладони! Льюс Тэрин с детства любил высоту и старался забраться как можно выше._

_Что ж, выше теперь некуда._

_Восторженный мальчишка стал Первым Среди Слуг. Из его кабинета открывался вид на красивейший город в истории. На город и мир, за который он теперь несет ответственность. Он, Льюс Тэрин Теламон, и никто другой. Это его честь и его судьба. Мир, который он обязан беречь, как это делали сотни поколений Слуг до него. И будут делать после. Когда-нибудь он передаст Кольцо Тамерлина, так же как Вадин Кеаро Сулин вчера передал ему. Но случится это еще очень и очень нескоро._

Еще один. На первый взгляд самый обычный кусок стекла, в нем не отражалось ничего, кроме осунувшегося лица самого Льюса Тэрина, но через пару мгновений все изменилось. Увидев вместо себя искаженное яростью лицо Майрин Эронейл, он бросил его в стену. Крик Майрин еще долго звенел в ушах.

 Майрин… Ланфир, как она сама себя назвала.

 Любил ли он ее когда-нибудь? Нет! Любил и любит он Илиену и только ее. Но что же тогда с Майрин? Что это было? Любила ли она его хотя бы вполовину так, как говорила?

Как бы там ни было, она мертва.

_Небольшой тропический островок посреди океана. Золотистый песок, рокот моря и разомлевшая Илиена под боком. Что еще нужно для счастья? Ничего. Он самый счастливый человек на планете и ничуть этого не стыдится. В конце концов, свое счастье он заслужил._

_Настроение немного портило лишь воспоминание о Майрин, заявившейся на свадебную церемонию. Как ей только удалось? Хотя, чему он удивляется? Майрин Эронейл и здравый смысл в последнее время вещи не совместимые. Хорошо хоть Барид Бел вывел ее из зала._

_Льюс Тэрин поморщился, будто съел недозрелую сливу. Когда эта женщина поймет, что все кончено? Какими еще словами ей это объяснять?_

_Он нежно провел рукой по волосам уткнувшейся в плечо жены. У Илиены сердце льва, но какой бы сильной она ни была, разбираться с Майрин именно ему. Осталось придумать как, но ничего, и не из таких историй выпутывался._

_Ах да, и Барида за помощь нужно не забыть еще раз поблагодарить, когда вернутся. Он, конечно, опять состроит рожу кирпичом и заявит, что не стоит благодарности. А то и вовсе не выйдет на связь, а потом отговорится работой, но это уже не его, Льюса Тэрина, проблемы. У него работы не меньше, что не мешает помнить о старых друзьях. Это Барид отдалился от него, несмотря на все попытки сохранить отношения, а не наоборот._

_— Илиена, прости меня!_

_Кровь, стекавшая с порезанных пальцев, пачкала стекло, превращая лицо жены в кровавую маску. Совсем как… Нет, он не будет об этом думать. Не будет! Только как тут не думать? И не вспоминать._

Еще один осколок.

_В синие волосы Сарисы, старшей и самой непредсказуемой из его детей, вплетены птичьи перья. В больших карих глазах — необъятность вселенной, чьи тайны вряд ли кому-то удастся постичь. Чем-то Рис напоминала ему Илиену в молодости, а в чем-то была ни на кого не похожа. Понять ее Льюс Тэрин отчаялся, едва та вышла из детского возраста. Что не мешало ее любить, несмотря ни на что. «Телячьих нежностей» Сариса также не терпела с детства. Яркая, порывистая и в то же время державшаяся в стороне даже от семьи._

_Особенно от семьи. Она всегда и всего хотела добиться своими силами, не терпела даже намека на возможность их с Илиеной помощи._

_— Все хорошо, пап, правда._

_О беспорядках в Сенине она рассказывала спокойно, обстоятельно, со всеми подробностями._

_— Точно?_

_— Отец… — Илиена смотрела на него точно так же, стоило сморозить какую-нибудь глупость. Где женщин этому учат, интересно?_

Можно ли выплакать все слезы? Он бы выплакал. Все до капли. Если б это могло… Только не исправить. Ничего не исправить и никого не вернуть. Смерть исцелить нельзя. Он пробовал однажды. Пробовал же, правда?

_Зима в Лахене в этом году выдалась снежной и довольно морозной. Не как в Джаланде, конечно, где второй год подряд не срабатывали стандартные погодные тер’ангриалы. Почему это происходило знали все, но предпочитали об этом не говорить. Близость к Шайол Гул на пользу ничему не шла. Но об этом лучше не думать. Не сегодня, не сейчас._

_Когда он последний раз катался на коньках? Сколько лет, если не десятилетий назад? Вспомнить, как это делается, удалось почти сразу. Как и объяснить Кири что да как. В отличие от Тэрама, пытавшегося кататься самостоятельно, его младшая сестричка предпочитала учиться под чутким руководством отца. Звонко смеясь, Илиена рассказывала детям о Нуан Далисар, своей прабабушке, признававшейся лучшей фигуристкой Звездных Игр пять раз подряд._

_Тихий писк комма заставил Льюса Тэрина выругаться про себя. Кому он понадобился на этот раз и что опять произошло? Быть Первым Среди Слуг — это не только величайшая честь, но и ни минуты покоя. Особенно в последние годы._

 ***

_Световые колбы горели неровным мерцающим светом. Авария на электростанции, так сообщили в новостях, но они-то знали, что отказ техники здесь не при чем. Ничего, они Айз Седай и совсем без света не останутся. В отличие от тысяч и тысяч не имевших способностей. Илиена перевела взгляд с него на спящих в кроватках близнецов и улыбнулась почти как раньше, до накрывшего мир кровавого безумия. На сердце становится чуточку легче. Он, не удержавшись, прижал ее к себе так крепко, как только мог. Если б только это могло защитить и ее и детей! Не сможет, увы, но все, что в его силах для их защиты, он сделал._

_А сделал ли?_

_Улыбка на губах влетевшей в детскую Кириндры сразу же угасла, во взгляде вспыхнул страх. Четыре года войны отучили ее ждать хороших новостей. Льюс Тэрин ласково улыбнулся дочери, протянул руку предлагая присоединиться к матери. Повисеть на шее, как это в детстве называла Сариса._

_Все хорошо, милая. Все куда лучше, чем могло бы быть, правда…_


	10. Chapter 10

Один день сменялся другим, чем дальше, тем сильнее затягивая в унылую серость. Бродить по дворцу Льюс Тэрин прекратил… неделю, а может и больше назад. Зачем тратить силы, если нет выхода? Зачем бороться, не проще ли свернуться калачиком в углу гостиной, в надежде умереть?

Да-да, умереть в тишине, которой он больше не боялся. Ну, не совсем в тишине, журчание воды в фонтане доносилось из холла, но это лучше, чем голоса мертвецов. А вот они больше не приходили. И мальчишки ал’Тора тоже не было слышно. Как давно, Льюс Тэрин не помнил, да не все ли равно? Он один, наконец, один! Можно умолять Илиену о прощении не боясь выгрызавшего мозг шепота. Теперь она его точно услышит. И простит! Обязательно простит. Он же не хотел! Не хотел ее убивать. И детей тоже. Они — все, что у него есть, самое дорогое. Он не причинит им вреда. Никогда.

Льюс Тэрин закрыл глаза в надежде забыться очередным тяжелым сном. Сны в последнее время были странными, после них он плакал почти так же сильно, как по Илиене.

В одном из снов он поднимался по какому-то холму, окутанному странным туманом. С ним были какие-то Айз Седай и, почему-то, Мин, подружка ал’Тора. Где носило самого мальчишку, одному Свету ведомо. На людей, метавшихся в сером мареве, охотились зубастые чудища, убить которых можно было лишь Единой Силой. Закончился кошмар женским криком, вынырнувшим из тумана искаженным яростью лицом, бросившей в жар болью и тьмой, которая выкинула в реальность совсем как раньше.

В другом сне он видел город. Достаточно красивый по меркам этой Эпохи, хотя Льюсу Тэрину он и показался бледноватым.

И там, в этом странном городе, его ждал Саммаэль.

Короткий бой, ощущение боли, на этот раз не в боку, а в ноге, ему не принадлежало. Правильно, это всего лишь сон. Сон о том, что не мог или не хотел делать мальчишка, а Льюс Тэрин делал.

Как это часто бывает во снах, картинка изменилась с пугающей стремительностью. Теперь он стоял посреди мертвого города, однажды виденного наяву. Аридол. Проклятое место. Место, где мог бы жить Темный.

Саммаэль ждал его здесь. Саммаэль и… человек, которого Льюс Тэрин никогда раньше не видел. Человек, способный направлять саидин. Высокий, чуть постарше ал’Тора с черными, как ночь волосами в черной же, почти как у Аша’манов куртке. Он спас ему жизнь, а затем исчез так же внезапно, как появился. Но даже это неважно. Важно другое: он, Льюс Тэрин, убил Саммаэля!

Убил! Наконец-то! Пусть во сне, но убил же! Когда-нибудь они встретятся наяву. Обязательно! Как только он выберется отсюда. Затем придет черед Демандреда. Потом Грендаль. Затем остальных. Все они поплатятся! Все!

Шум ветра. Льюс Тэрин прислушался, не веря своим ушам, но нет, слух не подводил его. Унылое завывание ветра, пусть и приглушенное расстоянием.

 И голоса! Он действительно их слышал! Не голоса мертвецов, нет! Другие. Эти люди были живы — уж это-то Льюс Тэрин научился определять. Среди них особенно выделялся знакомый до боли голос мальчишки из Светом забытой деревни. Мальчишки, которого почему-то называли Драконом.

Голос Ранда ал’Тора означал, что он больше не один. Снова.

Почему удается видеть мир глазами этого мальчика, Льюс Тэрин не знал. Как-то получалось, и только это имело значение.

Увиденное заставило его удивленно выдохнуть. Ранд ал’Тор находился в роскошно обставленной палатке, за стенами которой уныло завывал ветер. Стол, возле которого стоял мальчишка, был завален картами земель, которые Льюс Тэрин не узнавал.

Что этот безумец затеял на этот раз? Решил, наконец, покончить с Саммаэлем? Или что-то новенькое? С него станется. Шончан? А это еще кто?

 Воспоминания мальчишки заставили Льюса Тэрина испуганно всхлипнуть. Шончан с их отвратительной традицией сажать направляющих на цепь не пугали так сильно, как осознание того, что Саммаэль действительно мертв. Мальчишка убил его! Точно так же, как во сне, виденном несколько дней назад.

Что с ними обоими происходит вообще? Поглотит ли его когда-нибудь сознание мальчика или ему раньше удастся взять над ним контроль? Можно ли вообще держать безумие под контролем?

Нужно! Необходимо, иначе не останется никого, кто помнил бы об Илиене.

— Илиена, милая,- хрипло прошептал Льюс Тэрин, облизав сухие растрескавшиеся губы,- я помню о тебе. Помню. Прости меня! Пожалуйста, прости!

Кроме воспоминаний в голове мальчика теснились и мысли. Множество мыслей. Среди них была одна, внезапная, безумная и в то же время прекрасная.

— **_Если порчу не устранить, мир может быть разрушен безумцами еще до Тармон Гай’дон. Что надлежит сделать, должно быть сделано._**

Слова ал’Тора заставили замереть не только присутствовавших в палатке Аша’манов, но и затаившегося в своем уголке Льюса Тэрина. Порчу можно устранить? Можно?

 Льюс Тэрин нервно хихикнул. Чистая саидин. Он почти забыл, что это такое. Бурлящий поток, стремящийся вымыть душу из мироздания. Без пленки, в которой, кажется, собрались все нечистоты мира.

Ранд ал’Тор примерно представлял, как это можно сделать. Льюс Тэрин почесал переносицу, задумчиво хмыкнул. В отличие от всех этих людей он знал мысли мальчишки. Безумие. То, что пришло в его дурную голову, было треклятым безумием.

— **_Опасно,_** — прошептал он в разделявшую их пустоту.- **_О да, очень опасно, может быть, слишком опасно. Но сработать может._**

Мальчик услышал его, на этот раз точно услышал, и засмеялся. Кажется, он был с ним полностью согласен.


	11. Chapter 11

Там, снаружи, шел снег. Льюс Тэрин знал это. Как и то, что битва, в которую не так давно ввязался мальчишка, нет, не проиграна, но такая победа ничем не лучше поражения.

Решение идти на Эбу Дар, принятое ал’Тором, было треклятым безумием. Он говорил ему об этом. Сотню раз говорил! И ладно б он один! Аша’маны рассказывали о странностях с саидин в том районе. Все генералы, имевшие на плечах голову, а не мешок с шерстью, говорили о возвращении в Иллиан. Ал’Тор не послушал. Старших никто не слушает. От них пренебрежительно отмахиваются, желая жить своим умом. И чем это заканчивается? Форменной катастрофой!

Да лучше выколоть себе глаза, чем видеть подобное!

Мальчишке же, казалось, было все равно. Он сидел в грязи, крутя в руках корону, полученную после убийства Саммаэля, и смотрел на валявшийся в грязи Калландор. Если бы мог, Льюс Тэрин точно ему врезал. Со всей силы, чтоб начал, наконец, думать головой, а не задницей.

Он, Повелитель Утра! Он не проиграл ни одного сражения! Ни одного! В то время как этот дурак…

— Замолчишь ты, наконец? — огрызнулся мальчишка в ответ на сотую попытку донести очевидное. Сотую только за утро, а сколько их было с момента возвращения в Кайриэн?

— Только когда ты прекратишь вести себя как законченный болван, — Льюс Тэрин окунул пальцы в ледяную воду, собравшуюся в чаше фонтана. Илиена права, вода успокаивает, видит Свет, сейчас спокойствие ему необходимо как никогда. — Вот ты говоришь, что я безумен. Ладно, будь по-твоему. Я — безумец. Но не дурак. В отличие от тебя. Потому что только дурак столь глупо подставляется. Сколько раз тебя могли убить? А сколько раз чуть не убили? Думаешь, я не знаю? Благодари Свет за то, что о твоих выходках не знает Илиена. Пока. А вот когда узнает, спустит шкуру. Боюсь, с меня тоже, хоть моей вины здесь…

_Кажется, до Тэрама начало доходить, с чем ему совсем скоро предстоит столкнуться. Отвечать перед Залом не так тяжело, как выдержать полный боли и тоски взгляд Илиены, особенно после того как обещал матери, что она всегда будет им гордиться._

_— Ладно, мать я беру на себя._

_Льюс Тэрин тяжело вздохнул, разговорчик предстоял не из легких. Сына он понимал, что не отменяло простой и всем понятной истины, что прежде чем что-то сделать, необходимо подумать. Хотя бы два раза, а лучше все десять._

_Импульсивность Тэраму досталась от матери, тут уж ничего не поделаешь, да и гибель Сарисы… По-своему он любил сестру, несмотря на разницу в возрасте и то, что виделись они, чем дальше, тем реже. Сариса и для него, и для Кири всегда была образцом для подражания._

_— Только, Тэрам, прошу тебя…_

— Льюс Тэрин… — этот голос не принадлежал его сыну, нет, и все же он знал его. — Льюс Тэрин, ты…чего? Меня зовут Ранд ал’Тор.

— Помню я, помню, — буркнул он, вглядываясь в собственное отражение в воде. А ведь и правда показалось, что видит Тэрама. Что за ишачья задница с ним опять творится?

А показалось ли? И как же его достал этот голос. Лучше б объяснил, как выбраться из этой западни, а не выпытывал, что не так с Калландором и не обвинял во всех бедах. Зачем просить совета, если не собираешься ему следовать? И ладно б это относилось к одному лишь несчастному Льюсу Тэрину! Он и окружающих не слушал.

Ну, кроме разве что милашки Мин. Славная девочка с головой на плечах, в отличие от пастуха, с которым ее свела судьба. Она не должна была так рисковать! Ранд ал’Тор проклят не меньше, чем Льюс Тэрин Теламон, когда ж она это поймет? Наверное, когда станет слишком поздно. Как и для Илиены.

— Илиена, милая, прости меня! Жизнь моя, я не хотел! Понимаешь, не хотел!

Ал’Тор вновь от него отмахнулся, сосредоточившись на разговоре со своей Мин. Та советовала ему навестить Илэйн и Авиенду, говорила, что они тоже его любят. Льюс Тэрин неодобрительно заворчал. Любить троих, что может быть безумней? Любить нужно лишь одну, одну единственную! Илиену и только ее. Но ведь и он сам, когда-то давно… А что? Что тогда было? Нет, не вспомнить. Никак не вспомнить.

_Стук каблучков по бело-золотым плиткам, звонкий смех._

— Илиена? Илиена, любовь моя, иди сюда! Иди ко мне, милая!

Нет ответа. Илиена не хотела приходить. Не хотела, потому что он убил ее. Потому что не смог защитить ни ее, ни детей.

Журчание воды не успокаивало. Ничто не может дать ему покой, только смерть! Да-да, смерть!

Там, в видениях, одна из дверей без стука открылась, впустив седовласую Хранительницу Мудрости.

Сорилея, так ее звали. Ранд ал’Тор знал ее, Льюс Тэрин видел вместе с Эгвейн и маленькой Айз Седай, погибшей из-за него. Ланфир заслуживала смерти, все Отрекшиеся ее заслуживали, но воспоминание все равно отдалось болью в сердце. Он не смог убить Майрин, хотя должен был. Вместо нее погибла маленькая Айз Седай по имени Морейн. Это созвучие имен случайно или ему опять кажется? И сколько еще погибнет, прежде чем все закончится? Сколько?

Вместе с Сорилеей вошли пять женщин во влажных от растаявшего снега черных одеяниях, в которых Льюс Тэрин с трудом узнал похитивших его Айз Седай. Они хотели служить ему. Точнее, не ему, а мальчишке ал’Тору, но какая к троллочьему дерьму разница? Льюс Тэрин не верил им, ни одной из них. Разве можно верить людям, засунувшим его в сундук? Без света, почти без воздуха!

— Убить!- зашептал он, даже не пытаясь унять дрожь ярости.- Ты должен убить их! Им нельзя верить! Нельзя! Они засунули нас в сундук! Ты разве забыл?

Забыл, похоже, раз принял клятву верности и от этих… ведьм. Льюс Тэрин угрожающе потряс кулаком вслед ушедшим женщинам и только потом сообразил, что возмущается по поводу очередного видения.

Вот только сундук был реальным. Он был там и помнил все до мельчайших подробностей, в отличие от глупого и слишком доброго мальчишки.

Интересно, куда это ал’Тор направился на этот раз? Льюс Тэрин и сам вышел из холла, решив прогуляться до западного крыла — делать все равно нечего. Оттуда по старой лестнице можно будет подняться на второй этаж и побродить там. Жаль, что двери всех комнат второго этажа заперты на ключ, там ведь детские и их с Илиеной спальня. Пожалуй, стоит поискать ключи, может теперь хоть что-нибудь да найдется.

Рев, грохот, сотрясший стены и пол. Льюс Тэрин тряхнул головой пытаясь унять звон в ушах, заодно собираясь с мыслями. Его дворец был цел, а вот то, что принадлежало Ранду ал’Тору, превратилось в руины. Коридора, по которому только что шел мальчишка, больше не существовало. Как и охранявших его апартаменты айилок. Мин была цела, слава Свету, Льюс Тэрин не простил бы себе, если б с ней что-нибудь случилось. Охранявший Мин Аша’ман был, кажется, жив хоть и выглядел помято.

**_— Могу я тебе доверять, Морр? — спросил ал’Тор._ **

Аша’ман прямо встретил его взгляд.

**_— Всю жизнь, милорд Дракон._ **

Что-то в нем убедило не только Ранда. Льюс Тэрин кивнул, не зная плакать ему или смеяться.

Этому Морру можно доверять! Единственный среди скольких тысяч предателей? Мальчик еще младше ал’Тора. Сколько там ему лет? Восемнадцать? Вряд ли больше. Тэрам и то был старше, когда…

Отойдя за угол, ал’Тор оперся рукой об стену и ухватился за Источник. Льюс Тэрин не помнил, когда у мальчика начались приступы тошноты в момент прикосновения к саидин, но они откровенно пугали. С ним самим такого не бывало. Саидин никогда не влияла на людей. Тем более, так. Могло ли это все быть действием Порчи или тут замешано другое? Во что этот дурак опять влип и как он вообще умудрился дожить до своих лет?

— **_Тебе не победить,_** — ни с того, ни с сего прорычал мальчишка, обращаясь к Льюсу Тэрину. — ** _Если я умру, то умру собой!_**

— **_Нужно было отослать Илиену_** , — сердце вновь сжали раскаленные добела тиски боли и вины. А мальчишка… Он может ворчать, все, что его душе угодно и в чем угодно обвинять. Убийства Илиены достаточно, чтобы хотеть сгинуть навеки. — **_Тогда бы она осталась жива._**

_Оттолкнувшись от стены, Льюс Тэрин двинулся по дворцовым коридорам — со всей скрытностью на какую был способен, стараясь двигаться вплотную к висевшим на стенах гобеленам, обходя шкафы с лахенским фарфором и золотыми статуэтками, которые так любил нынешний губернатор Аданзы._

_Крики, лязг металла. Преисполненный Силой, Дракон слышал их, будто раздавались они в соседнем зале. Горела в лучшем случае одна из десяти висевших в коридоре световых колб._

Ранд ал’Тор так же был полон силы. Он слышал крики людей, бегущих к разрушенной части дворца, полные ужаса вопли решивших, что тот сошел с ума и начал крушить все вокруг. Тихий шорох мягких айильских сапожек по мраморному полу он тоже слышал. И сделал все, чтобы не попадаться на глаза людям в вуалях. Льюс Тэрин был с ним полностью согласен. Одно дело вести людей в бой, другое — на бойню. Произошедшее определенно было делом рук Асмодиана или Демандреда, а может обоих разом.

Мимо прошли Девы Копья. Сердце мальчика сжалось от боли и бессильной злости на самого себя. Он обещал им разрешить умирать за него и за одно только это считал себя достойным смерти.

— « ** _Без опаски орлов и женщин можно держать лишь в клетках_** » — проговорил Льюс Тэрин, глядя вслед воительницам, скрывшимся за поворотом, но вряд ли слова Карна из Лотоэра стали мальчику утешением.

_Коридор вел к балкону, нависавшему над прямоугольной залой, который последние два года использовался Слугами Аданзы в качестве Зала Совета. Ни времени, ни средств восстанавливать здание Зала Слуг не было, пришлось перебираться в губернаторский дворец. Элайс Тоэра сам и предложил Айз Седай расположиться, что называется, в тесноте, да не в обиде._

_А вот и сам Элайс, опасливо оглядывавшийся по сторонам. Его, стоявшего в центре залы, с балкона было отлично видно. В правой руке губернатор сжимал темно-серый жезл величиной в ладонь — тер’ангриал-накопитель с которым тот не расставался, кажется, даже во сне._

_— Он здесь, господин, — голос Элайса Тоэра дрожал. — Калландор здесь. Где ж ему быть? Я все сделал, как вы приказывали. Я же… Я служу Великому Повелителю._

_Стоявший подле губернатора высокий смуглокожий мужчина с чуть раскосыми темно-карими глазами довольно усмехнулся._

_— Хорошо если так. Ты помнишь, что бывает с предателями?_

_Льюс Тэрин мысленно выругался. Человека, с которым говорил губернатор, он знал, причем слишком хорошо. Рико Алос был одним из перешедших на сторону Тени вслед за тем, кого теперь называли Демандредом. Восстановитель, ставший палачом. Интересно, а сам Барид Бел здесь?_

Воздух в коридоре не походил на влажный и горячий воздух губернаторского дворца. Было прохладно, кое-где даже холодно, будто кто-то ради шутки запустил охладители на полную мощность. Мальчик вышел на нависавший над залом балкон, словно позабыв, что его могут заметить. Так и вышло. Льюсу Тэрину только и оставалось, что перехватывать контроль над саидин со всей возможной скоростью, сплетая Туман Дашара. Прозрачный кокон мог выдержать все, кроме Погибельного Огня, вот только дышать в нем было невозможно. Ударной волной мальчишку вынесло в коридор. В себя он пришел на удивление быстро и сразу же ударил Огнем и алыми жгутами Крови Анора. Вскочив на ноги ал’Тор бросился обратно по коридору — остающийся на месте в ожидании ответного удара напрашивается на смерть. Умирать ни в планы мальчишки, ни в планы Льюса Тэрина пока не входило.

_В далекой и почти позабытой юности на волне увлечения древней историей он наткнулся на обрывок текста, тогда показавшийся бессмысленным. Неизвестный автор говорил о зле, которое приходит, стоит его только позвать. Неосторожно вспомнил, и вот оно, вторгается не только в сны, но и в реальность с мечом в руках и всепоглощающей ненавистью во взгляде._

_В том, что они встретятся, Льюс Тэрин не сомневался. Рано или поздно это должно было случиться, так почему бы и не на полпути к подземным уровням дворца?_

_Калландор. Сколько он твердил о необходимости перевести са’ангриал в Паарен Дизен? Минимум год. Латра Посаэ буквально помешалась на идее величайших са’ангриалов с помощью которых, якобы, удастся сокрушить Тень, Тоос Марджин как всегда был на стороне жены, остальные члены Совета занимались своими, так же очень важными делами, в то время как Тень… Кровь и пепел, с какими же дураками приходится работать!_

_— Ну, здравствуй, птичка._

_Демандред не ответил. Шутка о гербе Медаров и кое-чьем выдающемся носе его больше не злила. Это, как и многое другое, осталось в прошлом._

 Пробежав по другому коридору, мальчишка спустился по узенькой лестнице для слуг и очутился этажом ниже, осторожно пробираясь туда, где видел одного из предателей.

— Дашива, Гедвин, Рочайлд, — буркнул Льюс Тэрин, так же как и его подопечный внимательно оглядываясь по сторонам. О Силе он знал в разы больше этого остолопа, а потому мог заметить то, что ал’Тор проглядит.- Их нужно было убить! Убить! Сколько раз тебе об этом было сказано? И что теперь? Ты видишь, что теперь!

Вместо ответа мальчишка затопил залу, в которой могли находиться предатели, потоками огня. Зря. Огненные языки лизали валявшиеся на выщербленном полу остатки гобеленов. Ведущую с балкона лестницу, по которой поначалу и планировал спускаться мальчишка, рассекла брешь в десять футов шириной. От трех человек не осталось и следа. Испариться они не могли, значит, им удалось сбежать.

Из крошечной двери возле лестницы на другой стороне зала высунулся слуга в черной куртке. Увидев мальчишку, он закатил глаза и без чувств свалился на пол. Льюс Тэрин выругался вполголоса. Пугать людей у них сегодня выходило все лучше и лучше.

Где-то во дворце направил силу мужчина. Достаточно, чтобы создать проход. Или заставить думать, что создал. Это могла быть ловушка. Очередная.

Крохотная комнатка с каменными стенами располагалась глубоко под дворцом. Одно из лучших убежищ доступных в эту треклятую эпоху — выбраться отсюда удастся, даже если кто-то попытается срыть то, что наверху, с лица земли. Нашел его, конечно же, мальчишка, но именно Льюс Тэрин подсказал, как дополнительно укрепить стены и защитить от незваных гостей.

Вот только сейчас собственная дальновидность не приносила радости. Где-то там, глубоко внутри ширилась пустота, ледяными тисками сжимавшая в последнее время и без того плохо работавшее сердце, не дававшая вдохнуть воздух полной грудью.

Состояние мальчика ал’Тора было еще хуже. Он сидел скрестив ноги на голом каменном полу, не сводя взгляда с юного Морра. Аша’ман… высунув от усердия кончик языка строил башенку из детских кубиков.

Справа Льюс Тэрин услышал обрывок всхлипа — что пережила малышка Мин Фаршав поняв, что ее защитник, сойдя с ума, превратился в пятилетнего ребенка, представлять не хотелось. Как ей удалось увести Федвина сюда — тем более. Все то время, что они с Рандом ал’Тором обыскивали дворец в поисках затаившихся предателей, она провела наедине со свихнувшимся Направляющим. Но в ее взгляде не было ужаса, лишь сострадание к игравшему в кубики ребенку и страх за мужчину, которого любила.

За что?! За что они так любят их? Илиена… И эта упрямая девочка, тоже. Им следовало бы бежать без оглядки, а вместо этого они…

Илиена поплатилась жизнью за любовь к нему, но хотя бы эта девочка должна жить! Они должны отослать ее! Как можно скорее, а лучше немедленно!

Приближение удерживавшего саидин мужчины они с мальчиком почувствовали одновременно. Это не были Наришма и остальные, которым мальчишка до поры до времени приказал держаться подальше, это был Мазрим Таим, М’хаэль, как его теперь называли в Черной Башне. Еще одна головная боль, будто мало других!

А ведь он говорил мальчишке, что его надо убить, но тот не послушал! Таиму нельзя доверять! Никогда! Проще довериться Демандреду, и то больше шансов выжить будет. Обрывок чего-то очень важного вспыхнул в мозгу и исчез прежде, чем Льюс Тэрин успел за него ухватиться.

Нет! Сейчас важно другое! О том, что творится в несчастной голове Льюса Тэрина Теламона, когда она не занята видениями о глупом пастухе, можно будет подумать позже. Он должен быть готов перехватить саидин — Таим напоминал змею, решающую, стоит тратить силы на смертельный бросок или эта жертва ей не по зубам. Пока.

— **_Ты вошел сюда, удерживая саидин, Таим?_** — к счастью Ранд ал’Тор тоже это понимал.

— **_Это потому, что меня могли случайно копьем проткнуть_** , — сказал Таим, не сводя с мальчика взгляда, но саидин отпустил. — **_В коридорах не протолкнуться от этих айилок. Кажется, они взволнованы._**

На этот раз Льюс Тэрин решил промолчать. Говорить, что этот человек должен быть убит, бессмысленно — все и так все знают. Рано или поздно он убьет его. Но не сейчас! Мин может пострадать. Порой она напоминала Кири, его среднюю дочь.

Это что же получается? Ранд ал’Тор- жених его Кириндры? И почему он, отец, узнает последним? Об этом с мальчишкой придется серьезно поговорить, в конце концов, это же его дочь и если этот остолоп…. С Тэрамом он тоже поговорит. Этот-то куда смотрел?!

— **_Были… другие потери? Если угодно, этого я заберу с собой_** , — проговорил Таим, окинув Федвина взглядом, в котором мешались презрение и досада.

— **_О Федвине я позабочусь. Его зовут Федвин Морр, Таим_** , — напомнил мальчишка.- **_Не «этот»._**

Льюс Тэрин кивнул. Пусть порой и ведет он себя как законченный дурак, но мальчик не безнадежен. Ну, по крайней мере, иногда. К тому же, Кири его любит. Уже за одно это многое можно простить. К тому же, ал’Тор единственный, кто точно не служит Тени. Хотя бы за это можно быть спокойным.

Ранд ал’Тор отступил к стоявшему у стены маленькому столику, взял серебряный кубок. Льюс Тэрин не знал названия травы, которую использовал мальчик, но знаниям, полученным от Мудрой из его родной деревни можно было доверять. Ранд уважал ее и, что куда важнее, доверял. По крайней мере, Федвин умрет быстро.

— Иногда не остается выбора, — прошептал Льюс Тэрин, радуясь, что кроме ал’Тора его никто не слышит.- Если б мог, я бы, наверное… Лучше так, чем…

— Нет!- мысленно прорычал мальчишка.- Рано. У нас еще много дел, слышишь?

— Я должен умереть, — всхлипнул Льюс Тэрин, запуская пальцы в спутанные волосы.

Мир вновь двоился, а то и троился, превращаясь то в подвал чужого дворца, то в собственную знакомую до малейшей черточки гостиную, то в нее же, но разрушенную, а потом заброшенную на десятки лет. Какая из этих реальностей действительно существует, а что плод его больного воображения? Разберется он в этом когда-нибудь? А нужно ли разбираться?

— **_Мудрая в моей деревне могла бы вылечить все, — сказал Ранд ал’Тор, опускаясь на колени возле Морра, он улыбнулся ему, не сводя глаз с Таима. Федвин счастливо заулыбался в ответ и попытался взять кубок, но ал’Тор придержал руку, дав ему отпить. — Она знает о травах больше, чем кто-либо, кого я встречал. Кое-чему я у нее научился — что опасно, а что нет._**

Федвин вздохнул, когда Ранд убрал кубок и прижал мальчика к своей груди.

— **_Спи, Федвин,_** — произнес он тихонько.

Льюс Тэрин замер почти не дыша. Собственные переживания по сравнению с происходящим перед его глазами были сущей мелочью. С ними он разберется когда-нибудь, а этот мальчик…

— Я ведь убил Тэрама, — прошептал Льюс Тэрин, сам не зная почему. — Сначала Илиену, потом его. Он пытался защитить близнецов. От меня, понимаешь. Ему было… Он был на пару лет старше этого мальчика.

Ранд ал’Тор слушал его исповедь, отправляя Таима восвояси, принимая из рук своей Мин Корону Мечей, убирая ее в торбу к другим вещам. Их было немного — уходить лучше всего налегке. Мальчик слушал, ведь сегодня у них одна боль на двоих.

— И куда мы отправимся? — спросил Льюс Тэрин, одновременно с малышкой Мин. Девочка так и не пожелала их покинуть. Зря, конечно, но тут уж ничего не поделаешь.

— В несколько мест, куда следует наведаться прежде, чем все начнется, — ответил им мальчишка, сплетая Врата.


	12. Chapter 12

День вновь сменялся чем-то похожим на сумерки реального мира, за которыми приходил обжигающий холод ледяных пустынь и непроглядная тьма полярной ночи. Было ли так всегда, или окружавшая его реальность опять начала чудить, Льюс Тэрин не помнил. Он многого не помнил, пожалуй, даже слишком. Стоило подобраться к чему-то действительно важному, и его будто хватала за шиворот чья-то рука, безжалостно встряхивала, выметая из головы все мысли, а потом отбрасывала назад. Он бежал по кругу, из которого…

Можно ли выбраться? Можно ли положить конец этому всему?

Только умерев, пожалуй.

Проблема в том, что мальчишка, с которым он был связан, умирать не стремился, а сам Льюс Тэрин забыл, как это делается. Однажды у него почти получилось, но что-то пошло не так, и он оказался здесь. В следующий раз должно выйти лучше.

— Илиена, милая, прости меня!

 Плач, отражавшийся от стен всеми покинутого дома, напоминал о мучивших когда-то голосах. От них удалось избавиться. Ну, почти.

Все найденные в открытых комнатах тряпки Льюс Тэрин перетащил в выбранный для сна угол гостиной, но толку с этого чуть — всем одеялам мира не спасти от холода этих ночей.

— Льюс Тэрин… — голос мальчишки прорвался из пустоты, сбив с мысли. — Ты меня слышишь?

— Что на этот раз? — буркнул Дракон, сворачиваясь калачиком под некогда светло-золотым покрывалом. Интересно, ему удастся сегодня заснуть? Даже кошмары лучше, чем этот зануда.

— Чойдан Кэл? — не унимался мальчишка. — Что ты можешь о них сказать? Чего стоит опасаться?

— Да всего! — фыркнул Льюс Тэрин. Как можно быть таким невежей? — Величайшие са’ангриалы в истории! Безумная идея Латры Посаэ, с которой она носилась со второго года войны. Сил и средств убили…. А толку? Никакого! Потому что использовать так и не решились. — Дракон сел, облокотившись спиной о стену, тряхнул головой пытаясь понять, что опять проскользнуло на краю сознания. — Или решились, но все закончилось катастрофой? Я не помню! Почему я этого не помню? Я же должен. Я — глава Зала Слуг. Разделявшая их с мальчиком пустота наполнилась разочарованием.

Нет, ну а что этот Ранд ал’Тор от него хочет? Он в последнее время немножко устал, вот и голова кругом, и мысли путаются. Слишком много всего произошло, а тут еще Илиена… Она же вернется, да? Она — свет его жизни, то, что дает этой самой жизни смысл.

— Ланфир говорила, что с помощью Чойдан Кэл можно бросить вызов…

— Да кому угодно! А еще мир разрушить, если подойти к делу не подумав и не просчитав.

 С чем у ал’Тора вечные проблемы.

Льюс Тэрин знал, что там, где сейчас находится мальчишка, глубокая ночь. Малышка Мин спала уткнувшись носом в плечо своего неугомонного, в то время как шерстеголовый пастух мучился бессонницей.

— Я многого не помню, — подавить тяжелый вздох не удалось,- но то, что мы с тобой это не раз обсуждали — очень даже.

— Может тебе удалось вспомнить что-то еще? Важна любая мелочь.

— Все, что помнил, я тебе уже рассказал, — ему послышалось или по коридору кто-то прошел? Льюс Тэрин вскочил на ноги. — Женщина, достаточно сильная, чтобы выдержать поток такой силы, у тебя есть. И ей можно доверять. Чего тебе еще нужно?

Она действительно была. Найнив ал’Мира, Мудрая из деревни, в которой родился мальчишка. Яркая, сильная, невероятная, завораживающая. Чем-то неуловимо похожая на его Илиену.

Женщин, которым отдал сердце Ранд ал’Тор, он тоже видел, причем недавно.

Авиенда, айилка, которую он смутно помнил по Пустыне, Илэйн Траканд, королева одного из нынешних государств, и малышка Мин Фаршав, так и не пожелавшая покинуть своего глупого пастуха. Они были потрясающими женщинами, но… другими. Льюс Тэрин до сих пор не мог избавиться от чувства разочарования и легкой обиды, словно ребенок, ждавший праздника, а тот вышел не таким, как мечталось.

А еще мальчишка позволил наложить на себя Узы. Да, всем троим, от чего в голове самого Льюса Тэрина все еще сильнее перепуталось.

Нет, заснуть ему, похоже, точно не удастся. Если только он не свалится от усталости, пробродив до утра по вечно меняющимся залам. А шаги ему не послышались! Неужели Илиена?

Проверка холла и близлежащих коридоров ничего не дала — Илиены там не было. Но ведь он слышал! Шаги ему были знакомы, в этом Льюс Тэрин мог поклясться чем угодно.

А может, действительно почудилось?

 С того дня, как они оказались в этом проклятом Светом городе, он почти постоянно на взводе. Фар Мэддинг, так они его теперь называли. Отвратительное место, где нельзя коснуться Единой Силы. Совсем как в стеддинге, а может и хуже. Стеддинги были явлением природным, то же, что было здесь, создавалось для людей, не желавших иметь ничего общего с Единой Силой.

— Когда мы отсюда уберемся? — взревел Льюс Тэрин, потрясая кулаком.- Это же опасно! Сила опасна, но без нее опасней вдвойне!

— Ты забыл? — удивился мальчишка. — Предатели. Мы должны их убить, иначе они вновь попытаются убить нас. Прежде чем взяться за дело, нужно покончить с ними. Врагов и без того будет достаточно.

— Это точно, — ведущая на второй этаж лестница то выглядела как новенькая, то превращалась в грязный иссеченный осколками подъем с кое-где вырванными перилами. — **_Демандред, Грендаль, Месаана, Могидин, Семираг. Я убил многих, но эти до сих пор живы. Я должен убить их! Должен!_**

Где-то там, во мраке скромно обставленной комнаты сокрушенно качал головой мальчишка. Разве он что-то не то сказал? Что его на этот раз не устраивает? Отрекшихся необходимо уничтожить, это ясно как день.

Мальчишка не ответил, он пытался уснуть. Льюс Тэрин недовольно заворчал себе под нос — глупость не способная ничего изменить ни в отношениях с ал’Тором, ни собственное положение, от нее даже легче на душе не становилось.

— Илиена, милая, где ты?

Ответа не было. Но он же слышал. Что-то. Знать бы еще, что.

 

***

Заснуть так и не удалось, от чего голова весом могла сравниться со сферой Шарома, а по остальному телу будто троллочий кулак потоптался. Проблемы со сном стали возникать все чаще. Впрочем, бывает и хуже. Например, тот же ал’Тор страдал от боли в двух незаживающих ранах. До Льюса Тэрина иногда доходили ее отголоски заставлявшие искренне сочувствовать мальчишке.

Впрочем, ал’Тор сам виноват — слушал бы умных людей и точно бы не влип в большую часть всех этих историй. Вот и сейчас мальчишка стоял на углу узкой улицы Синего Карпа, разговаривая с костлявым человечком со скошенным подбородком, которому лично Льюс Тэрин совершенно не доверял. Еще больше он не доверял пирожкам, которыми торговал этот человек, но мальчишка без колебаний купил себе один. Ладно, теперь у него есть Восстановитель, хотя вряд ли Найнив ал’Мира понравится лечить ему несварение.

— Когда я был мальчишкой, тогда тоже были пирожки с мясом. Расстегаи назывались, — пробормотал Льюс Тэрин. — Мы покупали их за городом и…

_Начало лета выдалось в этом году на удивление сухим. Не его родной Паарен Дизен, конечно, но для северных земель очень даже ничего. На его вкус в Комелле было слишком уж дождливо. Не удивительно, море под боком._

_Из Тробеша до него буквально рукой подать, до Школы не дальше. Идеальное место, чтобы отдохнуть от тяжелых, хоть и невероятно интересных учебных будней, насладиться строгой красотой северной природы, а после подкрепиться расстегаями из пекарни Харина Мальда._

_Жаль, не все его друзья умели находить прекрасное в мелочах. Ну, или слишком уж хорошо эту способность скрывали._

_Взгляд Барида Медара выдавал серьезную и, кажется, так и непрекратившуюся после занятий, работу гениального мозга. Наставники прочили ему карьеру ученого, да и сам Медар к этому стремился. Если только не сляжет от переутомления вызванного постоянной зубрежкой и участием в работе айя Гасара Фонта._

_Нет, Льюс не завидует, с чего бы? У него проект с Астаром Хенном назревает и если все пойдет хорошо, а оно пойдет, после окончания Школы можно будет подать заявку на должность в Шароме. Главное, чтоб собственная физиономия цветом не сравнялась с молодой листвой, а то Илиена начала неодобрительно коситься. Не хватало еще, чтобы и с него тоже взяли торжественное обещание хорошо кушать, почаще бывать на свежем воздухе и побольше спать._

_— И нечего на меня так смотреть, — буркнула Мелкая, вгрызаясь зубами в сочный пирожок. — Тоже считаешь, что мне стоило одеться теплее?_

_Льюс задумчиво оглядел светло-синее с рукавом до локтя платье из какой-то новомодной ткани, накинутую на плечи черную курточку, черные же сапожки, встретился взглядом с Баридом и выдал единственное возможное в данной ситуации:_

_— Ага._

_Впрочем, надежда на то, что Мелкая прислушается к разумным доводам, была до противного невелика — истинно северного упрямства природа отмерила Илиене Далиссар сверх всякой меры. Больше даже, чем Бариду Медару, в чем Льюс не раз убеждался на собственном печальном опыте._

_— Вот простудишься, и что мы твоим родителям скажем? — Льюс попытался придать голосу больше серьезности и озабоченности важностью возложенной на них с Медаром миссии._

_— Восстановите, если что, — улыбнулась Илиена, аккуратно сворачивая пакетик из-под расстегаев, чтобы его удобнее было нести до ближайшего аппарата по переработке бытовых отходов._

_— Увы, ни у меня, ни у Льюса нет для этого необходимого Таланта, — терпеливо напомнил ей Барид. — Есть определенные ограничения не только в силе Направляющих, но и в отмеренных им природой Талантах._

_— То есть, чем Айз Седай сильнее, тем больше у него Талантов и тем он в них сильнее?_

_В глазах Илиены вспыхнул неподдельный интерес, Мелкая, как и все дети, мечтала стать одной из Слуг Всего Сущего и потому стремилась узнать о них как можно больше. Желательно, все. Барид же был готов отвечать на ее вопросы бесконечно._

_— Нет, тут другое. Вы проходили на истории времена Паралского Совета и деятельность Эхара Тонос Вадера?- поинтересовался Барид, непонимающе глядя на оказавшийся в его руках расстегай._

_Илиена состроила невиннейшую рожицу, делая вид, что она тут совершенно не причем и тот сам его взял из рюкзака с шестью точно такими же, купленными на ужин. Льюсу оставалось лишь руками развести — в дела Мелкой и Барида он благоразумно не вмешивался._

_— Нет пока._

_Льюс вздохнул, готовясь в случае необходимости помогать другу в ведении импровизированной лекции, взяв на себя историческую ее часть — точные науки Бариду давались куда легче истории с философией. Ничего, вдвоем они справятся. Такими темпами ко времени прохождения Испытания Мелкая прослушает весь вводный теоретический курс для будущих Айз Седай. То-то наставницы в Школе удивятся…_

Вместо залитых солнечным светом улочек старинной деревушки перед глазами вновь стояли стены всеми брошенного дома. Вместо запаха расстегаев, вызывавшего голодное урчание в желудке, в нос ударил запах сырости и плесени расползшейся по стенам черно-зеленой язвой. Точно такие же появлялись на телах несчастных, пораженных неизвестной болезнью вспыхнувшей в Асар Доне через два десятка лет после бурения Отверстия.

А сам Льюс Тэрин взвыл от невыносимой боли.

Эта боль принадлежала мальчишке, таки проникшему в убежище предателей, но ощущалась как собственная. В какое дерьмо он влез на этот раз?

Потянуться через разделявшую их пустоту, чтобы вновь увидеть неведомый мир глазами ал’Тора. Лежавшие на полу тела — предатели мервы, что хорошо. А вот то, что убил их Падан Фейн — очень и очень плохо.

 Оставшийся в комнате «след» знакомой по Шадар Логоту скверны заставил Льюса Тэрина скривиться. Отвратительно! В чем-то даже отвратительней Порчи. Он видел этого человека в воспоминаниях ал’Тора, помнил по одному из снившихся не так давно кошмаров, но реальность оказалась страшнее видений.

Рана, когда-то нанесенная мальчишке этим… человеком, пульсировала поверх нанесенной Ишамаэлем. Рвущая на части боль одной раны вгрызалась в боль от другой, будто бродячие псы в кусок мяса.

— Илиена прости меня, — прохрипел Льюс Тэрин даже не пытаясь спастись от боли в благословенном безразличии того, что ал’Тор называл Пустотой. Он заслужил эту боль, заслужил в тысячу раз больше. — Я не хотел, милая… Не хотел, понимаешь.

Боль поселилась в каждой клеточке его тела, стала частью его. Настолько, что не было больше сил следить за происходившим с мальчишкой. Тот сражался с выскочившим из соседней комнаты Фейном. Может, если убьют ал’Тора то и он, Льюс Тэрин, окончательно умрет? Было бы хорошо. Нет, просто замечательно!

Фейн сбежал, а вместе с ним ушла и боль. Где-то там, снаружи, глупый мальчишка вместе со своим наставником и другом пытался сбежать по крышам от Уличной Стражи. С усталым безразличием наблюдал Льюс Тэрин за тем, как они падают с крыши.

За сжимавшим сердце ощущением свободного падения пришла, наконец, благословенная тьма.

Нет, он все-таки не умер. Какая жалость.

 

***

Как долго он провалялся без сознания? Час, два, день? Мальчик имел об этом еще меньше представления. Кажется, ал’Тор ранен или это боль от ран в его боку?

Но страшно было не это. Страшна окружавшая их темнота. Их снова заперли, на этот раз в каменный мешок три на три шага и столько же в высоту.

— **_Взаперти,_** — хрипло выдохнул Льюс Тэрин. — **_Опять! Как тогда, когда те женщины засунули нас в сундук. Нам нужно выбраться! Нужно!_**

Вот только щита, который можно было расплести, не существовало. Все было хуже! В сотню, если не в тысячу раз хуже! Это все равно, что быть запертым в стеддинге. Но огир никогда не стали бы его запирать! Огир уважали Айз Седай и Первого Среди Слуг. Они же предложили помощь когда…

— Ты слышишь меня?! — взвыл Льюс Тэрин, свернувшись калачиком и накрыв голову руками.

Не помогло, стены и потолок продолжали давить на него всей своей тяжестью. И он опять, опять не мог сбежать в относительную безопасность своей тюрьмы. Горло сжало невидимыми тисками, втягиваемый носом и ртом воздух почти не поступал в легкие.

Он же задохнется здесь! В темном, почти лишенном воздуха каменном мешке под мононное бормотание мальчишки, в очередной раз вспоминавшего погибших из-за него женщин. Он хотел умереть, но не так! Не так!

А как? Как он хочет умереть? И как он должен умереть за все, что совершил?

_А где-то там, на главной площади канувшей в Вечность деревушки, как всегда вечерами играл оркестр и звонко смеялась Илиена, когда ее, совсем как взрослую, пригласил на танец Барид Медар._

 


	13. Chapter 13

_— Это же сущее безумие, Латра. — на этот раз сдержать раздражение не удалось, да и как иначе, если окружен дураками, считающими, что они и только они знают как лучше всего покончить с силами Тени?_

_На первом месте в бесконечном списке таковых стояла Латра Посаэ Декуме. Почетное второе занимал Барид Бел Медар и если ему еще можно было приказать не маяться дурью, а заниматься делом, то Латре… Эта женщина определенно задалась целью свести его с ума._

_— Нет, потому что оно подтверждается расчетами, — холодно отчеканила некогда первая любовь Льюса Тэрина Теламона. — В отличие от тебя, Льюс, я сначала думаю, а потом делаю._

_— Да неужели? В Парале это было так… «заметно», — указывать на промахи собеседника невежливо, но иначе порой нельзя. Особенно, когда судьба всего, что они знали висела на волоске. — Выкладки твоей айя изучал. Скажу еще раз: глупость и безумие! Ты, как и Барид Бел, веришь в сказки. Ему какая-то птичка напела о базе Агинора в окрестностях Вал Морио, ты решила, что двум са’ангриалам под силу запечатать Темного._

_— Почему бы и нет? — едва зарумяневшиеся щеки — вот и вся реакция на упоминание о Паральском правале. — Я смогу получить согласие Зала._

_— Возможно, но моего ты не получишь, — продолжать спор не имело смысла. Льюс Тэрин отвернулся, чтобы продолжить путь к Зеленому кабинету, где обычно проводились заседания Военного Совета._

_Троллочьи потроха, он и так порядочно опаздывал, а тут еще Латра пристала со своими идеями! Соотношение сил в Зале им обоим слишком хорошо известно, зачем было затевать этот глупый спор? Пытается убедить? Знает же, что бесполезно._

_Коридоры, залы, стены которых отражали величие тысячелетней истории Слуг Всего Сущего, Льюс Тэрин почти не замечал этого. Привык за столько-то веков. Как и к выходкам Латры. А так же к занудству Барида Бела, который, тут можно ставить что угодно, опять заведет старую песню о странностях на севере. Да кому эта глушь нужна?_

 Где-то там за невидимыми Льюсу Тэрину окнами бушевала гроза. Или ему это казалось? Звуки внешнего мира проникали к нему лишь во время видений о безумном мальчишке. Которому все-таки удалось совершить невозможное и очистить саидин от Порчи.

Льюс Тэрин поскреб в затылке пытаясь вспомнить, что именно они тогда проделали. Кроме отдельных моментов не вспоминалось ничего, да и те словно были подернуты дымкой утреннего тумана.

Но это что же тогда получается? Латра была права? Темного можно запечатать с помощью Чойдан Кэл? Если удалось очистить саидин, то и это было вполне возможно. Не было бы Разлома, Порчи и… Илиена осталась жива.

Барид Бел ведь тоже оказался прав — Вал Морио, как и его родная Джаланда были сметены неизвестными ранее Отродьями Тени. Огромные червяки, прозванные Джумарами, уничтожили северные города меньше чем за сутки.

А через месяц мир узнал о Демандреде.

Прислушайся он к ним тогда и все могло быть по-другому? Вполне. Кто во всем виноват? Льюс Тэрин Теламон, посчитавший себя умнее и способнее других. Его сгубила гордыня.

И эта же самая гордыня губила мальчишку, голос которого застрял в его голове.

Неужели это наказание? За смерть Илиены, за собственную глупость? Мальчишка не слушал, точно так же как сам он когда-то не прислушивался к советам и мнению других.

Где-то там, далеко, дождь барабанил по крыше и стеклам, раскаты грома заставляли вздрагивать хлипкие стены старинного дома. В мире, где жил Ранд ал’Тор, почти не умели строить. Вот в его, Льюса Тэрина, Эпоху дома возводились на века. Его собственный тому примером.

Был когда-то.

Произвести такие разрушения возможно лишь с помощью Единой Силы. Что он и сделал. Он все уничтожил. Илиену, детей, дом, который она так любила.

Разговор мальчишки со своими последователями Льюс Тэрин заглушил до едва слышного бормотания. Впрочем, ал’Тор и сам не горел желанием снисходить до страданий безумца. У него, как всегда, нашлась тысяча дел поважнее.

Лежавшее на полу возле спальни близнецов заставило Льюса Тэрина вздрогнуть. Ключ! Самый настоящий, хоть и выглядевший несколько старомодно — Илиена любила такие вещи.

Но как?

Огляделся по сторонам — никого. И шагов на этот раз он точно не слышал. Как такое может быть? Не мог же этот ключ взяться из ниоткуда? Почему бы и нет, собственно? Здесь как и в Мире Снов, возможно если не все, то многое. А мог он попросту не замечать этот ключ десятки, если не сотни раз, проходя туда-сюда по коридору? Запросто. Провалы в памяти у него частенько случались.

Замок поддался не сразу, но после нескольких попыток дверь все же удалось открыть. Хлопья пыли толстым слоем покрывали стены, пол, стоявшие у стены полуразвалившиеся детские кровати, в которых лежали остатки подушек и покрывал. На расползавшемся от времени ковре лежала чудом сохранившаяся книжка. «Большие и маленькие животные» были любимой книгой Льюса-младшего. Малыш мог часами любоваться картинками и даже выпросил себе котенка на следующий день рожденья. Его старшая сестра-близнец, не долго думая, попросила собаку. Им с Илиеной оставалось лишь согласиться. Илиена сказала, что возьмет этот вопрос на себя, а потом… стало не до того.

В углу, рядом с кучей дощечек бывших когда-то игрушечным домиком, сидела кукла. Касси. Во взгляде пронзительно-голубых глаз любимицы Линор читалось… ожидание.

Чего она ждала? Дня, когда убийца ее хозяйки понесет, наконец, заслуженное наказание? Или надеялась, что Линор за ней когда-нибудь вернется?

— Я не хотел их убивать, понимаешь? — попытался объяснить Льюс Тэрин, опускаясь на колени перед любимой игрушкой младшей дочери.

Молчание. Усталое, безразличное ко всему. Взгляд неживых, но таких понимающих глаз, рвущий душу на кровавые лоскуты. Он не мог смотреть ей в глаза, и отвести взгляд в сторону — тоже. Обвинявшие его когда-то голоса мертвецов ничто по сравнению с этим.

— Все закончится, — хрипло прошептал Льюс Тэрин, поднимаясь на ноги. — Скоро… Да, скоро. Я умру. Не волнуйся.

Давно не смазанные петли протяжно заскрипели, нарушив наполненную ожиданием тишину детской. Он не хотел, просто так получилось. Как почти все в его проклятой жизни.

Забыться не удавалось.

Ни забыться, ни забыть, как он ни старался. Раньше мог, а теперь не получалось. Это ушло, как и многое другое. Что осталось? Что вообще у него есть кроме давящей на плечи тишины, ноющей пустоты в сердце и голоса в голове, с каждым днем становившегося все жестче?

Хотелось плакать, но слез не было.

***

Ночь и следующий день прошли как обычно, то есть, никак. Беспросветную тоску скитания по давным-давно опостылевшим коридорам немного развеивали видения о мальчишке. Попытка ал’Тора после очищения саидин спрятаться в продуваемой всеми ветрами дыре на краю мира ничем хорошим не закончилась — его нашли. Ради разнообразия, не Друзья Темного. Во всяком случае, сам Ранд ал’Тор так не считал.

Может мальчишка и прав, но доверять направляющим все равно опасно, о чем Льюс Тэрин и поспешил напомнить. Его столь же привычно послали в Бездну Рока. На этом утренняя попытка достучаться до ал’Тора закончилась.

Все бы ничего, но Логайн Аблар не был обычным мужчиной с проклятым даром. Он, как и Мазрим Таим, когда-то имел наглость провозгласить себя Драконом. Да, теперь он признал главенство ал’Тора, но надолго ли хватит его благоразумия?

А прибывшие с ним Аша’маны и Айз Седай! Мальчишка мог сколько угодно твердить, что держит в руках и Логайна и пришедших с ним Сестер, но разве не это же самое он с завидным упрямством твердил перед тем, как его запихнули в сундук?

Впрочем, все это сущая мелочь по сравнению с видениями о высоком голубоглазом мужчине с квадратным подбородком. Ни Ранд ал’Тор, ни Льюс Тэрин не знали, кто это такой и какие цели преследует. Да, он спас мальчишку во время боя с Саммаэлем, что не отменяло и того, что странный мужчина в черном является одним из Друзей Темного — другим в Шадар Логоте делать нечего.

Стоило ал’Тору потянуться к саидин как перед внутренним взором опять встало полное ярости лицо таинственного незнакомца.

— **_Он знает обо мне_** , — прошептал Льюс Тэрин в пустоту. Ал’Тор услышал. — **_Как чей-то мысленный образ может знать о моем существовании?_**

— **_Если сам не понимаешь, зачем спрашивать меня?_** — проворчал Ранд. В последнее время ворчал он больше обычного. — **_Но и я что-то ощущаю. Будто… прикасаешься к другому человеку. Только не физически. Словно к неостывшему следу. Думаю, он тоже видел мое лицо._**

Устало присев на обломок колонны Льюс Тэрин кивнул, будто мальчик мог его видеть. Порой ему хотелось, чтобы голос из его несчастной головы принадлежал живому человеку, чтобы с ним можно было говорить не через разделявшее их пространство, а… по-настоящему. Как нормальные люди.

Раздраженно тряхнув головой, Льюс Тэрин отогнал подальше безумную мысль. Этот голос — плод его больного воображения. Бред, с которым приходится жить, только и всего.

— **_Свет, почему я должен терпеть его в своей голове?_** — простонал он, раскачиваясь из стороны в сторону. — **_Почему я не могу с этим покончить? О Илиена, моя милая Илиена…_**

Мальчишка раздраженно отмахнулся, прерывая их странную беседу, но Льюсу Тэрину было все равно. Воспоминания о жене и детях кружились ворохом ало-золотых осенних листьев. Он улыбнулся им, словно старым друзьям. В них было… тепло.

_Обнимая его за плечи, Илиена рассказывала об очередной затее своей неугомонной тетушки. Беззлобно переругивались друг с другом Кири и Тэрам. Высунув от усердия язык, сидевшая на полу Сариса делала пометки в разноцветной записной книжке, не обращая ни малейшего внимания на носившихся по залу близнецов. Майрин…_

Льюс Тэрин вздрогнул. Ее не должно было здесь быть. Он виноват перед семьей и признавал это, заслуживал смерти, но Майрин… Испытывать вину перед Отрекшкейся, на чьих руках крови больше чем…

_Льюс Тэрин вздохнул, запуская пальцы в волосы на затылке — детская привычка от которой все никак не получалось избавиться. Майрин права, выглядит он попросту глупо. Она увидела, нахмурила черные как ночь брови, недовольно поджала алые губки. Майрин не шла — плыла по выложенному ататитовыми плитками полу, словно белокрылая казари по зеркальной глади пруда._

_— Льюс Тэрин… — мягкий завораживающий голос сводил с ума. Он и сошел пару лет назад, когда впервые встретил ее на конференции в Эмер Дале._

_— Прости, милая,- улыбнулся, прекрасно зная как действует его улыбка.- Задумался о том, как ты прекрасна. Я не поэт, чтобы слагать стихи о твоей красоте, но в голову весь день лезет что-то рифмованное._

_— Зато ты отлично рисуешь,- неудовольствие Майрин как рукой сняло — она любила комплименты, чем больше их, тем лучше становилось ее настроение. Обычное женское стремление нравиться, а он и рад сделать ей приятное. — Но твой путь не в этом, что ты отлично знаешь. Ты чувствуешь мир как никто другой, ты…_

_— Майрин, давай не будем об этом…_

_— Разве ты не веришь в себя? — скрывшаяся было за горизонтом грозовая туча, вновь появилась в зоне видимости._

_Только этого ему сейчас не хватало! Вечер слишком хорош, чтобы портить его ссорами по пустякам. Он видит свой путь и знает как достичь желаемого, Майрин же… Да, она хочет ему добра, но порой бывает настолько занудна, что хочется лезть на стену…_

 

***

_Глубокий голос, доносившийся из музыкального накопителя, волновал сердце историей об ускользающей красоте летнего вечера, вечной любви и том, что все в этом мире повторяется. Красиво, сентиментально и совсем не в духе Латры. Впрочем, и песня и картина, в которой она исполнялась, собрали все возможные в этом году награды. Латра не гналась за модой. Вроде бы. Раньше. Она сама и все, что ее окружало, было подчинено житейской мудрости. Исключением был разве что Тоос, но и то относительным. Противоположности притягиваются — это ведь так… логично._

_— Майрин, милая, принеси мне еще вина, пожалуйста, — горло перед обсуждением конференции в Т’Зоре промочить уж точно не помешает. Зная Латру, оно может затянуться минимум до утра._

_— Держи, Льюс Тэрин, — бокал полный красного ликийского оказывается в его руках буквально через минуту._

_— Спасибо, дорогая._

_Майрин, в отличие от той же Латры, почти не спорит и готова сделать все, что он просит. С ней легко и просто. Майрин счастлива. Да, порой она хмурится, вот как сейчас, под взглядом вновь чем-то недовольной Латры. Но если б Майрин что-то не устраивало, она бы ему сказала, ведь правда? Зачем ей молчать?_

 

***

_Взгляд Майрин сверлит спину заставляя обернуться, отвлекаясь от любования раскинувшимся за окном Паарен Дизен. Алые капли вина, пролившегося на рукав его лучшего костюма, заставили выругаться сквозь зубы. Убрать пятно несложно, куда сложнее объяснить этой женщине, что все кончено. На этот раз окончательно и бесповоротно. Что ему надоело, что он устал, что нужно двигаться дальше. Что он ее не любит. Их связывала страсть и ничего больше. Его это устраивало, ее… ведь тоже? Рано или поздно это должно было закончиться. Так к чему эти сцены, упреки и признания в любви? Они давно уже не дети. Майрин хотела, чтобы он избавился от «детскости», так что ее теперь не устраивает?_

_— Льюс Тэрин я… — ее голос звенит страхом и мольбой._

_Настолько не похоже на Майрин Эронейл, которую он знал, что становится… почти страшно. Она изменилась, превратившись из обворожительной всегда державшей себя в руках женщины, которую невозможно не обожать, в помешавшуюся на власти ревнивицу. А может Майрин всегда была такой, просто он, ослепленный ее красотой и умом, не замечал?_

_— Хватит, Майрин! — с этим пора заканчивать и чем скорее, тем лучше. — Я сказал, все кончено. Точка. Все!_

_Мягкий свет световых колб, серебристое платье, подчеркивающее каждый изгиб тела. За кого Майрин его принимает? За юнца, у которого вместо мозгов в голове ветры Сохадры гуляют?_

_— Это все она! — сжав кулаки, Майрин шипит словно змея-кровавка по весне. — Она во всем виновата! Эта растрепа! Как?! Как ты вообще мог, Льюс Тэрин? Она…_

_— О чем ты вообще? — полупустой бокал с глухим стуком встает на изящный столик. Мастера Сателле недаром славятся на весь мир. И любят белый так же страстно, как и Майрин. А вот его от белого уже начинает тошнить.- Не она, а я._

_— Илиена поплатится! Да, поплатится!_

_— Не неси чушь, Майрин! Отстань от нее, хватит себя позорить. Ты ведешь себя как ребенок._

_Закрытая дверь, летящие в спину проклятия. Неужели теперь он свободен? Неужели действительно все?_

_Лифт, в котором учитывая позднее время, лишь двое таких же как он сам полуночников. Комната для Перемещения на первом этаже, сонный дежурный, желающий доброй ночи и спокойного сна. Тер’ангриал-птичка заливающийся тихой трелью, стоит только оказаться дома. Теплое зеленоватое свечение — ради разнообразия не рабочие контакты. Глубокий вздох. Нет, ну с чего Майрин взяла, что в их разрыве виновата Илиена? Глупость. Самая настоящая. Они с Баридом не раз поддерживали его после скандалов с Майрин, всегда были рядом, но это же не повод что-то там выдумывать. Нет, эта женщина определенно сошла с ума!_

 

Как все-таки странно видеть свою жизнь со стороны. На первый взгляд ничего не стоящие мелочи, цеплявшиеся одна за другую, открывали картину настолько отвратительную, что становилось страшно. Он, Льюс Тэрин Теламон, Первый Среди Слуг, Повелитель Утра, всю жизнь стремившийся быть лучшим во всем, в том числе и в том, что значит быть Айз Седай, на деле оказался мелочным, самовлюбленным болваном.

Майрин. Да, ей нужна была его власть, она упивалась ею. Но разве не была она когда-то… другой? Не он ли виноват в том, что она стала тем, кем стала? Все можно было закончить по-другому. Не так.

Латра. Сильная и стойкая, как гора в честь которой была названа. Первая любовь. Вечная соперница, критиковавшая едва ли не все, что он делал. Порой откровенно невыносимая. Голос разума, который он так и не послушал. Вспоминать их последний разговор было едва ли не больнее, чем убийство Илиены. Он обвинил ее в предательстве, она обозвала его ослепленным Светом дураком.

А ведь он действительно сошел с ума тогда. Не от раздувшегося самомнения, как Латра считала — отчаянье всему виной. Оно их всех и погубило.

 Илиена. Свет его жизни, та, что придавала ей хоть какой-то смысл. За что она любила его? Как она вообще умудрилась в него влюбиться? Почему, в конце концов, Барид позволил ей уйти? Что вообще творилось в его северных мозгах на тот момент?! Илиена могла бы… жить. Его солнечный лучик. Добрая, любящая, смелая. Целая жизнь… Знать бы, что все так обернется и на милю к ней не подошел, что уж про остальное говорить.

Он, Льюс Тэрин Теламон — самый страшный из возможных убийц, потому что убивал медленно, день за днем, год за годом. Безразличием, отчаяньем… любовью. Он убивал не только тела, но и души. Майрин, Барид, Элан Морин, которого так и не удалось переубедить. Мог ли он за них побороться?

Должен был.

Какой вердикт вынес бы Зал? Отъединение от Источника и медленная мучительная смерть — самое малое из того, что он заслуживает. Смерть и небытие. Таким как он не место в Свете.

 Голос, раздавшийся в его голове, походил на грохот валунов, катившихся по далекой горе. Он не принадлежал мальчишке ал’Тору, то было другое и куда более важное.

— **_Троллоки идут! Вздымай секиры, очисти поле!_** — огир предупреждали о приближении Отродий Тени.

 Не раздумывая ни минуты, Льюс Тэрин потянулся к саидин и с удивлением обнаружил, что та полностью в его власти. Мальчишка не успел за нее ухватиться. Наконец-то не нужно было бороться за контроль над дарующим жизнь потоком. Вновь чистым! Нужно было лишь подчинить его себе, балансируя на зыбкой грани между жизнью и смертью, ощущая экстаз с которым ничто в мире не в силах сравниться.

Мальчишка попытался было вернуть себе контроль над Единой Силой, но у него не вышло. Наученный горьким опытом, Льюс Тэрин держал крепко. На этот раз не будет глупостей. И жалости тоже не будет.

Он вновь оказался в том странном мире, в одном из похожих на кошмар видений. Не для того, чтобы оказаться в сундуке, а чтобы выполнять свой долг. Он — Айз Седай, каким бы отвратительным Слугой ни был. Его дело служить и защищать, уничтожать Отродья Тени до последнего вздоха.

Благодаря текущему по венам ледяному огню саидин мир казался как никогда ярким и четким. Льюс Тэрин видел троллоков, несущихся к примитивным хозяйственным постройкам, каждый значок, прикрепленный к огромным закованным в броню плечам, слышал рычание, жаждущих человеческой плоти тварей. В воспоминаниях мальчишки удалось отыскать несколько разговоров с воинами из граничащих с Запустением стран, но сейчас это почти не имело значения.

Поток Воздуха выдавил стекла из жалобно заскрипевшей оконной рамы.

— **_Мои руки,_** — тяжело дыша прохрипел Льюс Тэрин лихорадочно оглядываясь по сторонам. — **_Почему я не могу двинуть руками? Мне нужно поднять их!_**

Огонь, Земля и Воздух сплелись воедино. Пронзительный визг и посреди троллоков выросло шесть тонких багровых столбов. Секунда-другая, еще одна нить Воздуха и пламя расцвело. Огненный Цветок, так это называли когда-то.

С ревом и треском, заставившим содрогнуться все здание, каждая колонна развернулась в огненый диск тридцати футов в поперечнике. На расстоянии ста шагов от места взрывов не выжил ни один троллок. Едва закончив первые, Льюс Тэрин принялся за новые плетения.

Дух с крошечной примесью Огня сформировал Врата. Казалось бы, самые обычные, но если добавить к ним несколько нитей Земли, эффект будет весьма интересным. Врата постоянно вращались — открываясь на краткий миг и тут же заволакиваясь серой дымкой, чтобы через мгновение вновь открыться. Вместо того, чтобы укорениться на одном месте, как полагается нормальным Вратам, эти устремились в сторону троллоков. Создания Агинора не переносили Перемещение и это, конечно, было использовано.

И вновь Огненные Цветы и Врата Смерти. Он плел и плел не останавливаясь зачерпнув столько Силы, сколько был в состоянии удержать.

— ** _Мои руки_** , — вновь простонал он.- **_Я должен поднять руки!_**

Неимоверным усилием ему все же удалось это сделать. А может их поднял мальчишка? Просунув их в зияющее в стене отверстие, Льюс Тэрин сплел замысловатый узор Огня и Земли. С кончиков пальцев веером устремились алые нити- Стрелы Пламени. Стоило одной из них коснуться троллока, как тот с диким ревом падал наземь — вскипавшая в венах кровь буквально варила Отродье заживо. Иногда прежде чем истаять Стрелы успевали поразить две-три жертвы. Раздвинув пальцы, Льюс Тэрин начал водить из стороны в сторону, стремясь поразить как можно больше троллоков. Появились и другие Огненные Цветы, видимо кто-то из Аша’манов скопировал его плетения. Что же, тем лучше.

Мальчишка что-то кричал ему о вспыхнувшем пожаре и каких-то людях, но Льюс Тэрин почти не слышал его, сосредоточившись на выплетании кружева смерти. Троллоки и мурдраалы должны умереть. Отродьям Тени не место в этом мире.

Внезапно у окна возник мурдраал. Бледное лишенное глаз, безучастное ко всему лицо, черный меч, занесенный для удара. Которого не последовало — два копья ударило Безглазого в грудь, метательный нож вонзился в горло, но мурдраал лишь пошатнулся — так просто эту тварь не убить. Не долго думая, Льюс Тэрин выпустил десяток Стрел Пламени, отбросив Отродье на улицу, где оно и осталось лежать в луже собственной крови.

Больше желающих покуситься на его жизнь не нашлось, но успокоился Льюс Тэрин лишь когда был уничтожен последний троллок. Все было кончено. На этот раз. Неужели это… победа?

Оглядевшись по сторонам, он увидел спутников мальчишки. Саидин переполняла Логайна, бегающие по коже мурашки говорили о том, что находившиеся в комнате Айз Седай также удерживали Силу. Пара Дев стояла на столе держа наготове копья, их лица были закрыты вуалями, что лучше всяких слов говорило о готовности убивать.

Снаружи, от начала полей и до самой усадьбы, земля была покрыта ковром из троллочьих тел и их кусков. То тут, то там бились в конвульсиях или безуспешно пытались подняться те из них, кто еще цеплялся за жизнь. Неподалеку от какого-то сарая обезглавленный мурдраал размахивал мечом все еще не желая поверить, что мертв.

— **_Дело сделано,_** \- выдохнул Льюс Тэрин, закрывая глаза.

— **_Да, дело сделано, Льюс Тэрин_** , — прошептал мальчишка. — **_Теперь ты можешь отпустить саидин._**

Льюс Тэрин удивленно мотнул головой. Отпустить саидин? А… зачем?

Сила переполняла его. Ледяной огонь и огненный снег, погребающие под собой лавины и вздымающиеся к небесам горы… Совсем как та, которую он создал, пытаясь скрыть свой позор.

Льюс Тэрин захватил еще немного силы. Виски начало ощутимо покалывать. Да, именно так все начиналось.

Мозаика того страшного дня с тихим щелчком сложилась в его голове. Разговор с Ишамаэлем, боль и ужас от совершенного, Перемещение на лесистый берег вдали от всего и вся. Собственная гибель.

— **_Я хочу умереть_** , — проговорил он, чувствуя, как где-то там вздрогнул мальчишка.- **_Хочу присоединиться к Илиене._**

Теперь у него получится. Точно получится. В прошлый раз ему помешала Порча, но раз теперь ее нет… да, теперь все точно будет кончено.

— **_Если ты действительно желал смерти зачем убивал тех троллоков? А мурдраала?_**

 Мальчик тяжело дышал. Боль в висках стала сильнее, еще немного и… все.

— **_Кажется, я вспомнил смерть. Вспомнил, как делал это_** , — отозвался Льюс Тэрин.

— Ты не можешь умереть. Не сейчас, — возразил ему ал’Тор.- **_Мы должны дотянуть до Тармон Гай’дон иначе мир погибнет._**

 Льюс Тэрин застонал. Он хотел умереть, жаждал смерти всей душой, но мальчишка… Да, он был прав.

В прошлый раз Дракон оставил мир на краю гибели. В этот раз все может быть хуже. Хотел ли он этого? Хотел ли окончательно разрушить то, что когда-то клялся защищать?

Взгляды находившихся в комнате были устремлены на него. Малышка Мин, Кадсуане Меледрин, чье гладкое лицо приобрело суровое выражение. Льюс Тэрин тряхнул головой. Нет, он не может. Тогда рядом с ним никого не было. Он умирал один в позабытой всеми глуши. Илиена, дети… они все были мертвы. Эти же люди… Насколько они реальны? Не больше, чем мальчишка от которого он так жаждал избавиться. Видение, всего лишь видение! И все же… Мальчишка прав — не сейчас.

— **_Мы сможем умереть в Тармон Гай’дон_** , — согласился Льюс Тэрин отпуская Силу. Вместе с ней ушла яркость и полнота жизни, впрочем, на этот раз он был даже рад этому. Возможность не ощущать запах того, что осталось от троллоков, дорого стоила.

Следом за саидин пропало и видение. Он вновь оказался в своем полуразрушенном дворце. Вместо окон, когда-то наполнявших зал солнечным светом, были покрытые плесенью стены, на полу валялись куски мрамора и обломки того немногого, что еще оставалось от мебели.

Сердце бешено колотилось о грудную клетку, дышать удавалось с трудом. Протерев глаза, в которые будто песка насыпали, Льюс Тэрин невесело усмехнулся. Хорошо, что остался сидеть, когда началось видение, а то бы упал. Разбить голову об один из лежавших тут и там камней было бы совсем неплохо, но не с его «везением».

Нет, не сейчас. Ал’Тор обещал, что они умрут. Но сначала убьют Темного.

Со стоном поднявшись на плохо слушавшиеся ноги, Льюс Тэрин побрел в сторону гостиной. Может хоть теперь ему удастся заснуть.

 


	14. Chapter 14

Очищение саидин не принесло спасения ни ему, ни мальчишке ал’Тору. А ведь они так надеялись! Увы, грязь сидела глубже, чем казалось на первый взгляд. Она пропитала каждого, кто прикасался к саидин. Проклятие Темного, да, вот, что это такое. И он, Льюс Тэрин Теламон, был первым в бесконечном списке опасных для мира безумцев. Для них нет спасения. И жизни тоже. Он осознал это, а вот мальчишка пока цеплялся за что-то, отрицая очевидное.

Что ж, Последняя Битва положит конец их страданиям.

Устало выругавшись, Льюс Тэрин поднялся на ноги, чтобы начать выполнение ежедневного ритуала — блуждание по дворцу больше не помогало справиться с бессонницей, но привычка осталась. Когда-нибудь, совсем скоро, не хватит и ее. Завод в часах кончится, как говорили в глубокой древности. Пока же он был, слабо, едва заметно, но это лучше, чем совсем ничего.

А лучше ли?

Зал за залом, коридор за коридором. Знакомые и каждый раз совершенно другие. К тому, что все вокруг меняется время от времени, он тоже привык. Если помнить, что в Мире Снов дела обстоят не лучше, станет проще. Возможно. Его дом не был частью Незримого Мира, но и к реальности не имел отношения.

Где она, та реальность, и существует ли вообще?

Со дна памяти поднялся старый спор с Эланом Морином и Баридом Белом за бутылочкой хорошего вина. Элан сомневался в действительной вещественности того, что способен постичь разум, а Барид устроил им двухчасовую лекцию, напомнив о мирах за Портальными Камнями, особенно отражающих возможные ветки реальности. С чего они вообще затеяли разговор тогда? До чего договорились?… А, точно. Илиена разогнала их спать в третьем часу ночи и в самый разгар увлекательнейшего спора.

Неужели когда-то у него были друзья, с которыми можно искать ответы на тайны мироздания, смеяться… любить? Жизнь, в которой не было и намека на кошмары Падения и Войны? Было ли оно, или изъеденный болезнью мозг выдавал желаемое за действительное? Где правда, а где игра воображения?

Он окончательно запутался и ни в чем больше не уверен.

Шаги! Он опять их слышал. Приглушенные расстоянием, но обостренный вечной тишиной слух мог уловить чёткий, дробный ритм чужой поступи. И это не Илиена.

Правильно, потому что она мертва, а кто-то вместе с ним бродивший по дворцу — жив.

Как этот кто-то здесь оказался? Почему они до сих пор не встретились? Неужели, это мальчишка из видений? А если не он, то… кто? Кого могло занести сюда?

Бросаться к незнакомцу с распростертыми объятиями, по меньшей мере, глупо. Быть может, Льюс Тэрин и безумец, но не дурак в отличие от поселившегося в его голове пастушка. Жизнь кое-чему научила. Например, подкрадываться, почти не производя шума. Все же это его дом, что дает немалое преимущество перед глупцом, решившим сюда забраться. Ворам здесь не место.

Мужчина, настороженно озиравшийся по сторонам, ростом был с Льюса Тэрина. Короткие темные волосы, светлая кожа и немного крючковатый нос. Поверхность чудом уцелевшего зеркала отразила застывшее гладкой маской лицо, на котором живыми оставались лишь светло-серые глаза. Льюс Тэрин отступил в тень коридора. Незваный гость прошел мимо, буквально в паре шагов, не заметив затаившегося во тьме хозяина.

Льюс Тэрин сжал подрагивающие пальцы и прикусил губу, чтобы случайным вдохом не выдать своего присутствия. Невероятная удача: опасный, злейший из врагов посетил его пустынную тюрьму. Тот, чью шею он с удовольствием сломал бы собственными руками. Враг был один здесь, стоял к нему спиной и не касался Источника. Демандред. Это имя разъедало внутренности Льюса Тэрина подобно кислоте.

Интересно, что будет, если использовать Погибельный Огонь в этом месте? А любое другое плетение? Он всегда направлял там, в странном мире за пределами своей тюрьмы, здесь просто не было необходимости.

Удар сердца. Второй, третий. Демандред сделал ещё несколько шагов, уходя всё дальше от коридора, в котором затаился Льюс Тэрин.

Схватиться за саидин, удерживая максимальный поток силы. Совсем как пару дней назад, когда уничтожал троллоков. Нить за нитью, поток за потоком. Сначала отсекающий от Источника щит, затем надежно «пеленающие» воздушные путы. Демандред так ничего и не понял, не успел схватиться за саидин, застыл, скованный, беззащитный — ещё одна невероятная удача. Как и густые тени коридоров и рассеянное сияние трещин в комнатах, позволившее остаться незамеченным.

«Свет, да я счастливчик — радуюсь визиту врага и тому, что смогу его убить без шума и пыли», — с горечью подумал Льюс Тэрин, пересекая границу тени и света. Хихикнул от поднятых его ногами, словно в такт мысли, пылевых вихрей. И чихнул громко, так что перед глазами заплясали цветные пятна.

«…пыли здесь предостаточно, Илиена убьёт за беспорядок».

— Здравствуй Барид Бел. Я оказался быстрее. Снова. И вот теперь мы поговорим, — улыбнулся он, осторожно обходя «статую», сверкавшую на него глазами. — Хотя видит Свет, сделать это следовало гораздо раньше.

Даже связанный по рукам и ногам Барид Бел не растерял истинно Медаровского величия. Дурная северная семейка в чванливости могла весь остальной Зал Слуг оставить далеко позади. Гордо поднятый подбородок, взгляд, который Илиена со смехом называла «недремлющим взором правителей древности». Льюса же это выражение надменного всезнания подбешивало, что раньше, что сейчас, когда он стал Первым Среди Слуг. Что-то осталось прежним, что-то неуловимо изменилось. Льюс Тэрин вглядывался в глаза друга, пытаясь найти в них… что-то. Важное. Нужное.

Столько лет прошло…Что с ним стало?

Что с ними стало?

Запустив пальцы в волосы, Льюс Тэрин выругался вполголоса вспомнив, что по-детски взъерошить образовавшееся на голове «воронье гнездо», не удастся при всем желании. Барид внимательно следил за каждым его движением. Под его взглядом становилось неуютно.

— Ты почему не приходил? — буркнул Льюс Тэрин, переводя взгляд на приоткрытую дверь в гостиную.

Многословные приветствия он прибережет для Зала. Зачем, если здесь все свои? Предписанные этикетом церемонии можно и нужно слать в Бездну. Раздраженно сжав губы Льюс Тэрин вновь покосился на друга. Теперь Барид Бел решил его игнорировать, даже глаза закрыл. Ах, вот значит как. .!

— Илиена… — клокотавший в груди гнев с трудом, но удалось подавить. Они должны поговорить, обязаны. Иначе… Что именно произойдет, если ему не удастся достучаться до северной дубины, вспоминалось с трудом. Явно что-то ужасное. — Она беспокоилась о тебе. Взял и пропал, даже слова не сказал. Так что теперь придется много чего интересного о себе выслушать. Илиена! Милая, иди сюда! Посмотри, кто, наконец, пришел! Теперь ты можешь, как и грозилась, оторвать паршивцу уши.

Илиена где-то потерялась, зато Барид Бел все же соизволил открыть глаза, и Льюс поежился. Словно в пустом доме скрипнули старые половицы или сама собой открылась запертая подвальная дверь. Может, глубокие тени и неправильный, зыбкий свет так ломали линию напряженных плеч, добавляли неправильности застывшей позе, вычерчивали острее скулы — Барид Бел походил на мертвеца.

— Илиена, милая, ну где же ты? — позвал Льюс Тэрин, бросив на друга обеспокоенный взгляд.- Кажется, Бариду… нехорошо.

Свет, вот только этого ему сейчас не хватало! Илиена всё не приходила, а у него самого Таланта к Восстановлению нет. Ну, ничего, главное добраться до гостиной, а там Бариду можно будет предложить выпить. Вид у него такой, что бокал хорошего вина точно не помешает.

— Что тебе нужно? — чеканно и словно обращаясь к стене, спросил Барид Бел.

Что-то коснулось щита. Льюс Тэрин страдальчески поморщился. Ну зачем это все? Ему не стоит сейчас напрягаться. И так выглядит, будто в любой момент потеряет сознание.

— Что? — отрешенно переспросил он, оглядываясь по сторонам. Где же Илиена, когда так нужна? — Поговорить, наверное. Илиена… у нее много дел. Да, в этом причина. Зал свалил на нее помощь беженцам, ты же знаешь. Сариса навещает нас все реже, но ее тоже можно понять — война. Кири с Тэрамом в Школе. Иногда, правда, заглядывает их приятель. Интересный юноша, вот только в голове до сих пор ветер гуляет. Боюсь, как бы мальчишка не связался с дурной компанией и Тэрама не втянул. Впрочем… может хоть Кири на него повлияет. Кажется, он к ней неравнодушен. И она… Представляешь, я обо всем узнал последним.

— Если это представление затеяно для разговора, то стоило выбрать другую личину, — сухо, почти не разжимая губ, сказал Барид Бел. — И не пачкать их имена.

Последняя фраза была произнесена столь тихо, что походила на шепот. Словно против воли и обогнав мысль. Льюс Тэрин увидел, как шире распахнулись на мгновение глаза собеседника, как смягчилась линия подбородка. Но в следующую секунду Барид прикрыл глаза, возвращая маску невозмутимости.

— О чем ты вообще? — удивленно пробормотал Льюс Тэрин.

Понималось в происходящем все меньше. Барид Бел сам к нему пришел. Сам! Его никто не звал. А теперь он в… чем-то его обвиняет.

— Нет, с этим нужно что-то делать, — вздохнул он подходя к другу, чтобы осторожно опустить того на пол у ближайшей стены. Барид дернул головой назад, стараясь уйти от прикосновения; ладонь Льюса Тэрина накрыла лоб — холодный, коснулась сжатых в кулаки пальцев. — Не упрямься, ты неважно выглядишь. И не смотри на меня так, — фыркнул он, присаживаясь рядом. — Илиена с нас обоих шкуру спустит, когда придет.

— Месяц Кумху, день Руки, шестой год от начала Войны, — сухость голоса Барида Бела рвала воздух шлифовальным камнем. — Южная граница предела Саэ, море Джерен. Сариса Арейн Далисар — одна из семнадцати генералов Закатных Врат, Верховный Страж Эмар Дала, совершает вылазку с пятью сотнями Гарпий для пресечения проникновения на запад отряда Волчьих голов. Уничтожено тысяча двести восемьдесят шесть троллоков и пять Мурдраалов, остальные скрылись. Среди Гарпий выживших нет.

Льюс Тэрин вздрогнул. Зачем Барид вспоминает об этом? Он ведь до сих пор оплакивал дочь. Сариса, его храбрая, упрямая девочка! Слишком похожая на мать, и в то же время… Если Илиена — солнечный лучик, то Сариса была звездой, яркой и…

Своим плечом, упёртым в плечо Барида, Льюс Тэрин ощутил ответную дрожь. Когда-то Барид Бел был наставником и командиром его маленькой, гордой и безоглядно смелой Сарисы. А Льюс Тэрин ревновал ее к Бариду, сумевшему добиться того, что ему как отцу оказалось не под силу. И к чему это привело? Невыносимо захотелось сбежать к фонтану, чтобы ополоснуть рот, смыть едкую горечь во рту, но оставлять Барида одного, пусть и обездвиженного, нельзя.

— Ты… — он сглотнул вязкую слюну. — Ты только Илиене не напоминай. Она…

— Месяц Шуль, день Луны, год десятый, Маррен, — перебил его Барид Бел все тем же ничего не выражающим тоном. — Во время празднования победы над Великим Повелителем Тьмы Льюс Тэрин Теламон сходит с ума и убивает всех преданных ему Да’Шайн Айил. Всех, в ком течёт кровь от крови, плоть от плоти его: едва достигшего возраста воина Тэрама Теламона, Кириндру Теламон, шестилетних близнецов Линор и Льюса. Так же гибнет Илиена Морейле — женщина, которую он клялся защищать до последнего вздоха, — голос Барида Бела сорвался в рык: — Льюс Тэрин убил мою Илиену!

— Она не твоя!

Не врезать троллочьему выкормышу по зубам удалось только вспомнив о его состоянии. Бить не способного ответить все равно что ударить айил — от такого позора вовек не отмоешься. А ведь стоило бы! Голову после его слов раскололо болью надвое.

Илиена…

Как бы он хотел верить, что всего этого не было, что за очередной дверью он увидит жену со скрещенными на груди руками, притопывающую ногой: «Льюс, душа моя, что нам делать с пони? Этот табун в саду съел и вытоптал почти все грядки!».

Он и правда убил ее. Детей, слуг, друзей. Всех, кто был во дворце.

Как в тот проклятый Светом и Тенью день, он ощутил на своих пальцах тяжесть тела жены, изломанного, раздробленного, пустого сосуда: её солнечные волосы побурели и слиплись в твёрдый колтун, подобные весеннеей речке глаза затянула белёсая дымка. В застывшем, липком воздухе коридоров растекался запах смерти. Льюс Тэрин стиснул в ладонях свое лицо и завыл: он не помнил этого так, не хотел помнить жужжанья мух, их копошение в тёмных лужах — всех этих подробностей, вырезающих новые грани его вины. Подняли голову образы деревень после пиршества троллоков — столь похожего на пир насекомых в телах его семьи — Ранд ал’Тор видел их когда-то, а ещё раньше Льюс Тэрин ходил по улицам Мар Руойс, мимо столбов с распятыми, полусожёнными телами. Он помнил и те города, чьи жители стали кормом для троллоков. Он помнил, кто отдал Мисэну и Димер Отродьям Тени.

— Предатель… Убийца…- в эти два слова Льюс Тэрин вложил копившиеся все эти годы ненависть и презрение. — Семь лет! Семь проклятых лет! Она верила тебе. Я верил!

— Предатель? Убийца? — переспросил Барид Бел… нет, Демандред. — А кто ты, Льюс Тэрин? Спаситель мира из пророчеств? Или его разрушитель, а?

Они всё ещё сидели плечом к плечу, хотя больше всего Льюсу Тэрину хотелось… чего? Он ощущал ярость, но тонкой, подобно пленке уже не существующей Порчи. Демандред повернул голову, и Льюс Тэрин увидел своё отражение в его глазах — дрожащее, грязное, жалкое. Только сейчас он понял, как нелепо, должно быть, смотрелся в своих лохмотьях, рядом с бывшим другом, выглядящим, как правители древности — непринужденно и с достоинством, словно не был спеленут по рукам и ногам.

Свет, насколько же дурацкие мысли лезут в голову: одежда, образ… Интересно, что видел в его глазах Демандред? Себя или только его, Льюса Тэрина?

Видимо, молчание было расценено, как нежелание отвечать, поскольку Демандред снова заговорил:

— Что же до того, кто и чье доверие предал… Ты начал раньше. Много раньше. Я выбрал меньшее зло, чтобы одолеть большее. Тебя.

— Меньшее зло? — и вот как тут не рассмеяться? Горько, зло, устало, волна ярости вытекала со словами. — Так ты называешь служение Темному? Ты в своем уме, Бар… хм…

Сердце сжалось от очередного непрошенного воспоминания: Илиена, узнавшая, что Барид Бел Медар встал на сторону Тени.

— «Это невозможно», — сказала она твёрдо, ни капли сомнения не вплелось в её голос. Она слушала Сарису, отставив чашку с чаем, сложив руки на коленях, прямая как стрела, застывшая и не желающая верить.

А через неделю стало известно о Мисэне, потом настал черед Димера. Старинные города, часть того, что называли Северным Треугольником, вершиной которого считался Вал Морио, родной город Илиены.

Не было ли их уничтожение попыткой избавиться от того немногого, что еще связывало с прошлым? Одной лишь «непочтительностью» когда-то там произошедшее не объяснить.

— Великий Повелитель дал мне цель. И средства, чтобы её достигнуть. То, чего у меня не осталось здесь.

— Да что это за цель, которая требует уничтожать, за которую расплачиваются своей душой?! — вскричал Льюс Тэрин, не выдержав, вскочил на ноги, сделал несколько шагов в сторону холла с фонтаном и развернулся обратно.

— Мир и твоя смерть, — ответил Демандред. — Цель оправдывает средства.

— Да неужели?! Говорил ли ты об этом жителям Мисэны и Димера? Или этой «чести» удостоился кто-то после них? — ехидно поинтересовался Льюс Тэрин, разглядывая бывшего друга. — А, Медар?

— Войны без жертв не обходятся. Жаль, что ты так и не удосужился уяснить столь простую истину. Порой ты так наивен.

— Возможно, — он пропустил мимо ушей откровенную издевку. Не первый раз и далеко не последний. — Но я, по крайней мере, остался человеком. В отличие от тебя!

— Вот как? — Демандред по-птичьи склонил голову набок став до противного похожим на прежнего себя, из мира до Войны. — И кто я теперь, по-твоему?

— Чудовище, — выдохнул Льюс Тэрин, облокачиваясь спиной о ближайшую стену. Камень был холоден, как лед; свет из трещин окрашивал кожу в зеленоватый оттенок.

— Не больше чем ты, Льюс, — заметил Демандред, причудливая игра света и теней делала его лицо совсем уж странным — отблеск отблеска иной реальности, случайно увиденный во сне. — Что значат мои… злодеяния по сравнению с сотворенным тобой? Я обрек на безумие миллионы? Я начал Разлом Мира? Я убил тех, кого должен был защищать? Возможно мои руки по локоть в крови, но ты в ней по уши. Прежде чем обвинять, посмотри на себя. Только… зачем? Свои ошибки ты и раньше не желал замечать. Всё как обычно.

— О, а великому Бариду Белу, конечно, не по чести словами через рот указать, где я ошибся, кроме того, что я доверился тебе! — фыркнул Льюс.

— Я говорил, — отозвался Демандред, резкое движение головой, должно быть, заменяло пожатие плеч. — Все эти годы. А что слышал в ответ? Предложения отправиться в Бездну Рока. Настал день, когда я подумал: «А почему бы и нет, собственно?»

— Ах, это я теперь виноват?! Ты придирался к моим решениям, спорил о каждой мелочи! С того же дня, как Зал выбрал главнокомандующим меня, придирки стали и вовсе невыносимыми. Если это не зависть, то что?

Его несло на откровенную глупость, а остановиться не получалось. Кулаки чесались, но ещё сильнее было желание заставить оправдываться бывшего друга. Пусть и неудачным способом — Демандред даже не поморщился.

— И как часто ты это себе повторял, прежде чем поверить? Удобно в образе невинно преданного, нигде не жмёт?

— Одного раза хватило. Правда, знаешь ли, такая вещь… Она либо есть, либо нет. Я верил тебе, терпел твои выходки. До последнего дня…

— Действительно? — перебил Демандред, подавшись вперед, во взгляде его вспыхнул отблеск пожара. Он уже видел нечто подобное. Только когда? — Поговорим о последнем дне, зачем откладывать. Поговорим о дне, когда джумары уничтожили Вал Морио. Уточню: джумары из «несуществующей лаборатории», которую Совет во главе с тобой запретил мне искать. Я просил… умолял, чтобы мне дали одну проклятую неделю хотя бы для проверки данных. Люди пропадали из города семьями, а что ты отвечал тогда, Льюс Тэрин, не помнишь? Так я напомню твои слова в Зале Совета: «За призраками гоняются сумасшедшие, Барид Бел, а генералы выполняют приказы. Ты сумасшедший? Или генерал? Решил съехать с катушек — вперёд, не держу!». Полгода у нас был шанс найти и зачистить гнездо, где разводили этих тварей! Полгода люди исчезали! А что ты? Отговаривался тем, что они бежали прочь от линии фронта, туда где спокойно!

Пока Демандред восстанавливал сбитое дыхание и спокойствие, Льюс Тэрин вспоминал. Губернатора Вал Морио, утверждавшего, что в городе спокойно настолько, насколько вообще возможно в такие времена. Илиену, разговаривающую с тетей по видеосвязи. Инга Седай, тетушка Инга, как ее все называли, лишь посмеялась над предложением перебраться в Паарен Дизен. Тот разговор, полный добродушных подколок и светлых воспоминаний казался очередным подтверждением его, Льюса Тэрина, правоты. Инга Седай считала город и окрестности полностью безопасными, о чем буквально за день до разговора с внучатой племянницей и сообщила Бариду Белу, также предложившему вдове брата своего покойного отца сорваться с насиженных мест.

«Все хорошо, мои дорогие, возможно, я навещу вас, но не раньше зимы. Вы должны понимать. У меня намечается замечательный выпуск. Лучший за последнее десятилетие, а может и больше» — Инга Седай души не чаяла в своих воспитанниках, каждый выпуск Школы был для нее «самым лучшим» и «талантливым». Учитель с большой буквы, о которой с теплотой вспоминали все, кому повезло в молодости оказаться под ее крылом.

— Ни у Зала, ни у меня не было оснований сомневаться в информации, предоставленной властями Вал Морио, — возразил Льюс Тэрин, махнув рукой и уронив со столика вазу. Стекло с тихим шелестом разлетелось по полу и превратилось в пыль, как истлевшая от старости бумага.- Интуиция и косвенные доказательства не повод что-то там выделять. Материальный и человеческий ресурс не безграничен и ты не хуже меня это знаешь. Зал сожрал бы нас обоих с потрохами в случае… Или ты забыл? Ах да, тебе не приходилось разрываться между треклятой войной и попытками донести очевидное до идиотов, продолжавших мыслить категориями мира, не знавшего Темного. С троллоками проще, да! Этих хотя бы убивать можно. Про журналистов напомнить? Ах, не надо? Помним, значит! То-то ты так стремился от них избавиться когда в Тень ушел! Асмодиан ненавидел превзошедших его в искусстве, а ты мстил писакам. Какая прелесть!

Как бы его это все ни раздражало, а он Первый Среди Слуг, и обязан объяснять свои действия. А так же отчитываться перед Залом, хоть это и означало бессмысленную трату драгоценного времени. Которого и так катастрофически не хватало. Первый Среди Слуг связан по рукам и ногам невидимыми большинством, но такими прочными нитями. Закон, обычай, что порой его сильнее, политическая и прочая необходимость.

— Ты сам выбрал этот путь, Льюс Тэрин! Не жалуйся, — ему показалось или в голосе собеседника скользнули нотки застарелой обиды? Ах, да, Барид Бел тоже когда-то мечтал стать главой Айз Седай. — Но мы отвлеклись. Ты предпочел верить кому угодно, только не мне. Не генералу и командующему Гарпиями, не человеку, множество раз доказавшему свою надёжность и профессионализм, свою честность. Нет! Ты верил тем самым журналистам, губернаторам, лизоблюдам из городских управлений. Не мне! И ошибался раз за разом, не желая признавать мою правоту… А сколько их было, таких вот «ошибок»? Это не говоря уже об откровенной глупости.

— Глупость? — вскинулся Льюс Тэрин. — По-твоему я дурак?

— А что, есть другие претенденты на столь сомнительное звание? — поинтересовался Демандред, его губы едва заметно дрогнули. — Дурак, не желающий видеть дальше собственного носа.

— Забавно слышать эти обвинения от тебя! — огрызнулся Льюс. — Ты-то, конечно, ничего и никогда не упускал. И замечал все и всегда. Кроме одного…

— Чего же?

— Как Илиена пыталась до тебя достучаться, — Льюсу хотелось разбить что-нибудь еще, уже специально. Может даже о голову этого самоуверенного недоумка. — Бороться за любовь нужно вместе. Причем не на словах, а на деле. Слова — ничто, какими бы красивыми ни были. Илиена попыталась в одиночку свернуть гору…

— Не смей ее впутывать!

— А что в итоге?! — проигнорировав возглас, Льюс повысил голос сам. — Помнишь? Или освежить твою память, кретин ты этакий? На твою твердолобость даже ее упорства не хватило! Но она же гордая, чтобы признаваться, что больно дышать от рвущихся наружу слез! Что до одури обидно! Да раньше Шайол Гул зазеленеет! А я видел! Не все. О, далеко не все! Но достаточно, чтобы впервые в жизни захотеть приложить тебя чем-нибудь тяжелым. Ей было плохо, понимаешь? По твоей вине! А что ты?! Ты вспомнил, что она существует, лишь когда стало поздно! Так что ты сам! Сам позволил ей уйти!

Шелестом эха в памяти пронеслось прошлое: покрасневшие от слёз веки Илиены, её дрожащее и задыхающееся «Я не плачу!», когда измученная тишиной их с Баридом квартиры она пыталась занять себя работой в Зале Слуг, а в итоге сидела выпавшим из гнезда птенцом, одинокая и слабая. Забытая.

Потом было расставание, о котором Льюс узнал через вторые, а то и третьи руки. И опять это ее «со всем справлюсь сама». Гордый, не желающий быть обузой солнечный лучик. Готовый броситься на помощь тем, кого считает своими, чтобы защищать до последней капли крови. Даже если сама рассыпается на кусочки.

Радоваться жизни Илиена начала далеко не сразу. Прошло много времени, прежде чем он вновь увидел ее улыбающейся, услышал звонкий смех, подобный колокольчикам на весеннем фестивале в Сателле.

— Я до сих пор одного не могу понять, почему даже после вот этого всего она продолжала в тебя верить? Даже когда остальные, в конце концов, поняли что ты за мразь. Узнав о Мисэне она… Твердила, что это какая-то ошибка, такого просто не может быть и мы с Сарисой спятили. Под ее взглядом хотелось поверить, что все и вся действительно лгут. Но еще больше — убить тебя. После Димера отрицать очевидное не смогла даже Илиена.

Вечером дня, когда стало известно об уничтожении Димера, Илиена плакала. Сам Льюс Тэрин этого не видел, узнал спустя месяц от экономки, выплакавшей вместе с ней все глаза.

Пальцы невольно сжались в кулаки, в крови забурлили ядовитые пузырьки бессильной злобы и… была ли это ревность? Кто знает? Но Илиена плакала из-за треклятого полудурка, перешедшего на сторону Тени! Пусть даже то был плач по его навеки умершей душе.

— Я мразь, вот как? — хрипловато полюбопытствовал Демандред. — А кем тогда были жители Димара, включившие Шип Снов ровно тогда, когда джумары жрали Вал Морио?

Ту-тук… Что…? Словно выкачали весь воздух.

— Я…- прерывисто выдохнул Льюс Тэрин.- Ты врешь!

Этого не могло быть! Просто не могло быть, поскольку… Он тряхнул головой отказываясь верить. Собственно, а кто это все ему говорит? Предатель, убийца, Отрекшийся, продавший душу Отцу Лжи? Для таких как Демандред ложь — основа жизни.

— Что и требовалось доказать — ты даже не почесался ознакомиться с моими отчетами тогда. Хорошо. Тебе напомнить правила эвакуации, разработанные для Вал Морио, Димара и Мисены или сам вспомнишь? Ну, давай, продемонстрируй, что я лгу.

Льюс Тэрин вздрогнул. Отчеты? Какие еще к троллочьей матери отчеты? Медар же не занимался расследованием гибели города. У него было множество других, куда более важных приказов. Которые он опять решил проигнорировать?

— Согласно докладам, не твоим, а тех, кто в отличие от тебя, занимался своим делом, а также показаниям немногих выживших, в Вал Морио был разрушен Узел. Они банально не смогли позвать на помощь.

— В отличие от тех, чьей работой это было, я искал правду, Льюс Тэрин. Твоя заслуга — ты участвовал в появлении на свет удивительно талантливой и усердной девочки, которая смогла восстановить ин-кристаллы из центра связи Вал Морио. Губернатор послал просьбу о помощи в Димер и Мисену. Успел, — говорил Демандред почти невозмутимо. Льюсу показалось, что за этой невозмутимостью бурлило торжество.

— Сариса?- сказать, что он был удивлен, значит не сказать ничего. — Ты и ее в это втянул?

Демандред дёрнул бровью, словно хотел поморщиться, но сдержал себя.

— Если хочешь поговорить о своей дочери, ищи другого собеседника. Она восстановила кристалл, но не знала, что на нём. На этом завершим сентиментальные отступления, это бессмысленная трата времени. Факт: Димар и Мисена проигнорировали просьбы о помощи, я принёс тебе отчёт сам, положил на стол в надежде, что чего-то добьюсь. Но тебе было всё равно. Я потом понял, что всё это идёт от тебя, от твоей слабости, от нежелания радикальных мер, от твоей самовлюбленности и самоуверенности, от стремления всё и вся подчинить себе, но нежно, потворствуя чужим слабостям. Ты не наказывал за ошибки и слушал лишь то, что тебе нравилось слышать.

— О чем ты вообще говоришь?! — прокричал Льюс Тэрин. — Не видел я никаких отчетов! Какой к заднице Темного… ты ничего не приносил, Барид Бел! После уничтожения Вал Морио ты в штабе ни разу своего носа не показал. Если допустить, что все это правда… что ты не лжешь мне сейчас, чтобы выставить себя жертвой обстоятельств, то что тебе мешало прийти ко мне и словами, кровь и тысячу раз проклятый пепел, словами все это рассказать?!

— Словами?! СЛОВАМИ!!! ЧТО ты сказал мне в последний раз, когда мы с тобой говорили, Льюс Тэрин?! Вспомни! — всё спокойствие слетело с вскинувшегося Демандреда мгновенно, к бледным скулам и носу прилила кровь. Он дернулся в попытке встать, Льюс Тэрин охнул, почувствовал, как в Щит врезается… почти таран.

Удержать щит удалось лишь путем невероятного напряжения, в глазах потемнело на несколько долгих мгновений, по коже словно прошлись напильником, как по шершавой деревяшке. С трудом выдохнув, Льюс Тэрин разжал сведенные судорогой пальцы.

И вот кто здесь безумец, спрашивается? Он, полностью за собой это признававший или сидевший в углу Отрекшийся? Скорее уж Демандред, чтоб его Гончие Тьмы побрали!

И все же, все же, все же… Чей-то голос там, глубоко внутри тихо прошептал слова, сказанные в их последнюю встречу: » — Замолчи! Немедленно замолчи, Барид Бел, — тихо проговорил тогда Льюс. Один его тон заставил Барида осечься и захлебнуться жаркой речью. — Ты слишком увлекся погоней за призраками. Ты свято уверен в своей правоте, даже не давая себе шанса задуматься — прав ли ты, истинно ли твое убеждение? Нет! Ты с великолепным упрямством гонишься за ними до тех пор, пока не принесешь беду в руках. Скольких ты погубил этим, Барид Бел? Сколько судеб растоптал из одной только слепоты? Сколько крови пролил? Ты не знаешь? Не помнишь их лиц? Нет, ты даже не даешь себе труда узнать и вспомнить. Но не приведи Свет беде случиться с тобой! О, это уже совершенно иной разговор. Сколь ни была велика твоя боль и скорбь, ты ныряешь в нее с головой, не давая и шанса помочь себе. Нет, Барид, выслушай меня, не перебивай! Я пытался понять тебя, клянусь, всеми силами, Илиена пыталась помочь тебе, а что в итоге? Замечал ли ты, что творишь с собой и с ней? Ты убивал ее, Барид Бел, убивал так же бесчеловечно, как убивал джаландцев. Я готов был понять твою скорбь, но твою жестокость — никогда. Пусть они были преступниками, но они имели право на суд, ты же не дал им этого. И я никогда не пойму и не прощу тебе Илиену. Твоя слепая, безумная ярость почти уничтожила ее. Почему же твоя ярость не уничтожила тебя самого?!»

Как заткнуть свою память? Слова, такие правильные тогда, когда одним своим видом Барид Бел вызывал слепую ярость — за Илиену, за потерянную для Льюса Сарису… Он хотел ударить больнее, ещё больнее, так, чтобы Барид Бел исчез, и Барид исчез. Потому что он, Льюс Тэрин Теламон сам обрезал нити: Барид принял на себя подавление первых беспорядков, которые унесли жизни его родителей — ожесточившись, замкнувшись в себе и отталкивая тех, кому был небезразличен; Барид оставался рядом, когда Илиена стала женой Льюса, в то время как Майрин ушла в Тень; Барид оставался рядом, когда началась Война и главнокомандующим выбрали не его. Виновата ли ваза, оставшаяся целой после многих падений, если однажды, упав, разобьётся?

Можно ли склеить человека, как вазу? Или он рассыпается в пыль, исчезает бесследно?

— Помню, — тихо, едва слышно.

Продолжать отрицать бессмысленно. Точно так же, как пытаться разобраться. Хоть и грыз где-то в глубине червячок чего-то мерзкого, опутавшего липкой паутиной. Впрочем, какая теперь разница? Имело ли место предательство и чей-то план по стравливанию его с лучшим другом? Его собственной вины это не отменяет. Он действительно самовлюбленный дурак. Ослепленный гордыней, о которой столько предупреждал мальчишку из видений. Ему так часто говорили о собственной исключительности, что он… имел глупость поверить.

Шаг: ноги налиты тяжестью, толстый слой пыли казался илом в трясине. Как нащупать осколки под всей этой толщей, как не раздавить? Второй шаг. Сколько нужно потратить жалости к себе, чтобы устать? Илиены нет в этом мире тысячи лет, но здесь, на расстоянии протянутой руки тот, кто знал и любил её. Что бы стало с самим Льюсом, если бы он оказался на месте Барида Бела?

Три шага. Как мало. И растреклято много. В них — жизни, перемолотые в жерновах поглотившего мир кошмара. Их проклятые судьбы.

На пол рядом с бывшим другом Льюс Тэрин буквально упал. Боль от неловкого падения не шла ни в какое сравнение с тем, что испытывала душа. Опустошенность, кажется так это называется. А может, это другое? Разбираться в себе не было ни времени, ни желания. Не сейчас. Если он начнет копаться в себе, то… Спровоцирует ли это очередной приступ?

Он боялся в очередной раз потерять связь с реальностью. Забыться, значит, сбежать, а он и так слишком долго бегал от неприглядной правды.

Льюс Тэрин Теламон — трус? Именно. Трусость тоже бывает разной.

— Прости меня, — прошептал он, уткнувшись в каменно-твёрдое плечо, бывшего друга. — Прости, если сможешь. Только не сможешь, знаю. Я виноват перед тобой. Если б можно было хоть что-то изменить! Жаль, нельзя. История такая штука… Илиена по этому поводу когда-то сказала… Не помню. Я столько всего не помню! Знал бы ты, как это отвратительно!

Обнять, прижать к себе крепко, насколько позволяют силы. Запустить пальцы в короткие жесткие волосы, чуть потянуть вперед, утыкаясь лбом в холодный, словно касаешься мраморной колонны где-нибудь в Джаланде, лоб своего прошлого. Барид Бел, а может, Демандред, дернулся, пытаясь вырваться из его хватки. Не вышло.

— Все, что я сделал, чего добился в этой проклятой жизни, я делал, чтобы заслужить твое уважение. Ты был примером. С самой Школы. Гордость наставников, ходячая энциклопедия, что ни спроси, с легкостью найдется ответ. Я обещал себе, что стану не хуже. Что когда-нибудь сравнюсь с тобой хотя бы в знаниях. Илиена, ты. Я жаждал вашего уважения… Илиена… Ей же не обязательно было выбирать… между нами. Правда? Ей вообще не нужно было выбирать. Все могло быть иначе?! Могло же?! Мы ошибались! Свет, как же мы ошибались!

Близко, как когда-то в другой жизни. Он, Льюс Тэрин Теламон, не имел на это права. В очередной раз брал у судьбы то, что хотелось, не задумываясь о последствиях. Барид и Илиена были единственными на кого не действовало его очарование, чье уважение требовалось заслужить. Он потерял их. По своей вине, по своей глупости.

— Можно ли что-то исправить? — тишину нарушал лишь его голос, хриплый, скрежещущий, да биение сердца. Вполне себе настоящего, живого. Свет, что за мысли лезут в голову? — Еще. Уже. Или… Ай, в Бездну! Ты же понимаешь?! Ты меня понимаешь, Барид? Ты бы хотел… Другой жизни. В которой ничего и никого не пришлось бы делить. Где можно было… любить? Знаю, что ты скажешь: невозможно. Ты всегда был логиком, враг мой. Друг мой. В тебе — мое отражение. Изломанное, истерзанное, но упорно идущее к великой цели. Я тоже к ней шел. И где оказался в итоге? Нет, молчи, — под ладонью Льюса осело теплом чужое дыхание. — Просто помолчи немного. Еще чуть-чуть. Тишина в одиночестве разъедает душу. Так хорошо, когда есть с кем ее разделить. Вслушайся, ведь это — Вечность. Вся ее тяжесть на наших с тобой плечах. Я только сейчас начал это понимать. Хочешь боя? Будет. Все будет, только не сейчас. Последняя Битва не за горами, ты же знаешь. Я обещал дожить до нее. Как бы ни хотелось покончить со всем, но я дал слово. Ты можешь считать меня кем угодно, но не отнимай у меня этого, прошу.

На таком расстоянии цвет радужки Демандреда терялся: казалось, смотришь в колодец, тонущий в светлой бездне. Пройди по краю ободка, загляни внутрь. Увидишь ли ты там жизнь, Льюс Тэрин? Увидишь ли там память? Так близко, что лучше бы действительно упасть, но падать нельзя. Бездна — молчаливая скотина, закрутит, обманет, сомнёт и унесёт песчинкой из миллиарда. Да ты и есть песчинка.

Демандред молчал долго. Не пытался больше отстраниться, смотрел в ответ, а Льюс радовался, что при такой близости не разобрать выражения лица. Уловив движение воздуха, он убрал руку, щекам стало горячо.

— Мы ничего уже не исправим, Льюс. Не будет другой жизни и других возможностей, нужно платить за уже сделанное, — Демандред на мгновение закрыл глаза, сделал глубокий вдох. — Откровенность на откровенность. Вся моя жизнь — попытка не корчиться в тени твоих талантов, величия, легкости в общении с людьми. Я хотел быть равным тебе, но всё, что мог — быть лишь вторым. Я хотел, клянусь Тьмой, Светом и Бездной, но мне никогда не хватало сил. Знаешь, на что это похоже, враг мой? На попытку схватить солнце, находясь на поверхности планеты. Не обожжёт, ласковое и нежное на коже, но солнце всё так же в нескольких миллионах лиг. Я не хотел ни власти, ни Тьмы, я всего лишь хотел коснуться солнца. А теперь я хочу боя, чтобы, наконец, дотянуться и уничтожить или же покончить со всем этим…

— Солнца? — Льюс Тэрин удивленно заморгал думая, что ослышался. Но нет, слух его не подводил. — Мне ты всегда казался похожим на ваши северные горы. Такой же величественный, загадочный и непостижимый, даже со всеми достижениями науки и техники. Сколько ни поднимайся на вершину, а тайна все равно остается. Потому что смысл не в покорении. Смысл в познании. Там что-то есть, ты должен помнить. Ощущение раскинувшегося перед тобой мира. И это тоже — Вечность. Разные ее грани, словно разноцветные кусочки витража, искрящиеся в свете нового дня. Будет ли он? Не знаю. Для кого-то, возможно. Но не для нас. Уничтожить солнце? Что же, тебе представится эта возможность. Клянусь. Но не сейчас. Ты же… подождешь? Чем начинали, тем и закончим. Круг замкнется. Мальчишки, дурачившиеся под надзором старшего наставника вдруг стали Мастерами Клинка. Научились убивать.

— И в этом я наконец-то стал лучше тебя. Сними путы, ты пообещал бой, я не буду атаковать сейчас.

— Сомнительное достижение, тебе не кажется? — грустно усмехнулся Льюс Тэрин. Снять связывающую паутину было делом пары мгновений.- Вот, прошу. Не знаю, правда, как ты собираешься отсюда выбираться. Но я не понимаю и как ты сюда пришел… Надеюсь, у тебя получится. Нет, будем коротать вечность вместе.

Взгляд, с которым он встретился, был истинно Медаровским. Настолько, что захотелось рассмеяться. Совсем как в полузабытой юности, когда слишком уж серьезный северянин не понимал его шуток. Это ведь тоже была шутка. Совсем не смешная и все же…

Отодвинулся в сторону, давая возможность гостю встать на порядком затекшие ноги. В том, что это так, Льюс Тэрин не сомневался — до сих пор перед глазами стояли собственные попытки подняться с пола в гостиной. Демандреду впору радоваться, что не пришлось лежать спеленутым, словно куколка бабочки-полевки, несколько тысяч лет. Хотя… что он знает о происходившем в Бездне Рока после запечатывания Отверстия?

Как странно и страшно все-таки устроена жизнь. Все, что нужно для счастья, он нашел и одновременно потерял.

— Ну, иди же, что стоишь? — Все сказано. К чему тянуть? — В отличие от меня ты сможешь выбраться.

— Ты пообещал, что будешь на Последней Битве, — Демандред двигался стремительно и неожиданно для его предыдущего положения, а объятие казалось крепким, таким, после которого вспоминаешь о совместных рыбалках или проказах. Льюс Тэрин стиснул руки на чужой спине в ответ. — Не обмани. Не смей. Я буду ждать и готовиться, и если ты обманешь — я убью или подчиню всех кто тебе дорог, Льюс Тэрин.

Их взгляды вновь встретились, и Льюс Тэрин увидел… бурю. Он замер едва дыша, заворожённый и испуганный открывшимся. Хаос и безумие плескавшиеся в глазах Демандреда, не шли ни в какое сравнение с тем, что стало частью его самого.

Боль иссушенного ненавистью сердца отозвалась щемящей пустотой в груди, которую теперь нечем будет заполнить. Какая-то часть его души навеки останется в пламени этого взгляда. Жаль, что даже всей ее не хватит, чтобы искупить вину, бремя которой с новой силой опустилось на плечи.

Что тяжелее: вина перед миром или потерянная душа? Одна единственная, но такая важная. Стоит ли ее целый мир?

Демандред исчез. Ушел туда, где не место таким, как Льюс Тэрин. Там же должен был находиться и мальчишка из видений, если только он хоть что-то понимает.

Пустота, разделявшая их с ал’Тором вновь изменилась. Она стала… тоньше и теплее. Что это значит? К каким изменениям приведет? И значит ли оно вообще хоть что-нибудь?

Тихо. Так тихо, что хочется закричать. Разбить на тысячу кусков, подкрадывавшееся на мягких кошачьих лапках, оплетавшее, утягивающее за собой в ледяную глубину. Безумие снова рядом. Полчаса-час и он забыл, что это такое. Насколько бывает страшно.

Сколько он стоял, вглядываясь в пустоту мертвого дома невидящим взглядом? Безумные видения не приходили, вырваться к мальчишке так же не получалось. Грудь словно сковало железными обручами на которые вдобавок положили гранитную плиту — с каждым вдохом загонять воздух в легкие становилось все сложнее. Не в первый уже раз, но почему стало так сложно именно сейчас?

Есть ли из всего этого выход? А нужен ли?

Эхо шагов, отражающееся от стен и потолка, стало частью тишины. Подобной крику и абсолютно беззвучной.

Скрип давно не смазываемых петель заставил устало поморщиться и стиснуть зубы. Отвратительный звук, а что поделаешь? В бывшей гостиной холодно, но этот холод ничто по сравнению с тем, что подобно древней заразе расползается внутри.

Заменяющая постель гора тряпья все так же валяется в углу. Взгляд Илиены со стоявшего на кресле портрета полон сострадания и печали.

Так, стоять!

Потерев пальцами не только виски, но и глаза со щеками для пущего эффекта, Льюс Тэрин вновь посмотрел на картину. Ничего не изменилось. Подошел ближе, опустился на колени, чтобы лучше рассмотреть. В смотревших на него с картины серо-зеленых глазах было… понимание. Илиена продолжала любить его несмотря ни на что.

Совсем не такой он рисовал ее когда-то. И все же, это была она. Золотистые волосы, чуть вздернутый веснушчатый нос. На коленях белая чашка полная темно-красных вишен. Их Илиена могла съесть сколько угодно, точно так же как сам он — сливы.

— Я не справился, милая, — хрипло прошептал он, уткнувшись носом в пыльную обивку кресла. — Я потерял вас. Всех. Заслуживаю ли я вообще прощения?


	15. Chapter 15

Журчание воды, лившейся в чашу фонтана, успокаивало. На нее можно смотреть бесконечно, мало-помалу проваливаясь в сонное забытье. Или же вновь с головой окунуться в видения о чужом, но таком знакомом мире. Первое предпочтительнее, хотя бы потому, что есть надежда увидеть что-нибудь приятное, как, например, прошлой ночью, когда ему приснилась Илиена. В видениях же о пастухе, ставшем правителем, краски становились мрачнее день ото дня.

Не удивительно, Последняя Битва близится. Нужно быть слепым, чтобы не заметить блуждающих тут и там призраков, меняющие положение коридоры Тирской Твердыни, в которую ал’Тор имел неосторожность вернуться пока он, Льюс Тэрин, вспоминал прошлое в компании одного из Отрекшихся. Рассказывать об этой встрече не стоило — даже у безумцев должны быть тайны, особенно от голосов в голове. К тому же неизвестно как мальчишка отреагирует — чем дальше, тем более жестким и непредсказуемым тот становился. Боль и ярость, клокотавшие в его сердце, слишком уж напоминали увиденное во взгляде Демандреда.

— Что ты об этом думаешь? — голос в его голове казался утомленней обычного. Интересно, он сегодня спал?

— Отвратительно. — Льюс Тэрин порадовался, что мальчишка не может видеть выражения его лица, вряд ли то пришлось бы ему по душе.

Гостиная, в которой находился ал’Тор, по нынешним временам обставлена была слишком уж роскошно. Чего стоил один лишь золотой медведь с рубиновыми глазами и серебряными когтями, стоявший на массивном позолоченном постаменте. Илиену подобное расточительство привело бы в неистовство, даже не узнай она о голодавших в городе детях. Пока ал’Тор ехал по Тиру, Льюс Тэрин видел множество изнуренных недоеданием лиц. Воспоминания о них пронзали сердце ледяными иглами бессилия. Людей было жаль безумно, но он больше не Первый Среди Слуг и не в его власти позаботиться об этих несчастных. Мальчишка же… его мысли заняты другим:

— Шончан? Не спорю. Но выхода нет,- усталость сменилась почти звериным рыком.- Если только я правильно понимаю! Проклятые змеи!

— Какие еще Шончан?- встрепенулся Льюс Тэрин, отвлекшись от наблюдения за Айз Седай, когда-то связавшей мальчишку Узами. Аланна Мосвани так, кажется, ее звали. Женщина, не достойная и капли доверия, но невероятно красивая, тут не поспоришь. — Ты о чем?

— А ты? — прошипел ал’Тор, выходя из себя.

— Драгоценности. Их здесь много. Слишком. Даже с учетом взлетевших до небес цен их продажа смогла бы на какое-то время…Люди… Ты же видел.

— Знаю, но нам сейчас не до того, — возразил мальчишка, садясь в кресло.- Я же говорил тебе вчера, или опять забыл? Шончан назначили нам встречу.

— Ах это! — протянул Льюс Тэрин недоверчиво поглядывая на собравшихся в гостиной людей. Тирские лорды доверия заслуживали не больше, чем Айз Седай, а пользы от них было и того меньше.- Говорил тогда, и сейчас скажу: это ловушка, а ты глупец!

— А сам-то!

— Я тоже. Но у меня хватает ума это признавать. В то время как ты…

— Умолкни! — оборвал его мальчишка. — Как я сказал, так и будет! Раз не можешь подсказать что-нибудь дельное, значит молчи.

Льюс Тэрин так и остался стоять с открытым ртом, не веря собственным ушам. Может, он больше и не глава Айз Седай, а проклятый светом безумец, но даже это не дает мальчишке права так с ним разговаривать! Он долго терпел его выходки, но это уже…

Возмущенно сжав пальцы в кулаки Льюс Тэрин обвел взглядом собравшихся в гостиной. Если уж с ним, единственным достойным доверия, мальчишка вел себя столь отвратительно, то о них и говорить нечего.

Но если лорды Тира были готовы мириться с подобным отношением к себе, то Айз Седай — вряд ли. Особенно это касалось той, что звалась Кадсуане Меледрин. Внимательный и жесткий взгляд этой женщины отмечал каждую мелочь. О существовании его, Льюса Тэрина, она тоже знала, хоть и считала плодом воображения, а то и безумия мальчишки.

И все же что-то человеческое в ал’Торе еще осталось, иначе не попросил бы он Наместника Тира позаботиться о парнишках, вместе с которыми пару часов назад рассматривал донельзя примитивную машину, «паровую лошадь», как ее уже успели прозвать. Печаль, донесенная Узами от малышки Мин, давала понять — бесполезно, она видела их смерть благодаря своему странному Таланту, так же как и гибель многих других. Но ал’Тор решил попытаться изменить судьбу, ведь ошиблась же она в видениях о Морейн.

— Я умру! Мы умрем! — закричал Льюс Тэрин в ответ на вспышку слабой надежды в его душе.- Ты обещал!

 Ранд ал’Тор не обратил на него внимания. Похоже, он считал, что Льюс Тэрин Теламон, как и все остальные должен стоять в углу, словно провинившийся школьник, пока ему не найдется применение.

Он почувствовал, как тело начинает бить мелкая дрожь. Да что этот мальчишка себе позволяет?! Что он вообще о себе думает?!

Его возмущение ал’Тор встретил… холодом и пустотой, окружившими его словно невидимым барьером. Как можно стать к кому-то ближе и в то же время от него отгораживаться, Льюс Тэрин не понимал. Мальчишка будто решил для себя что-то прошлой ночью. Вряд ли оно понравится окружающим.

Встретившись взглядом с Найнив ал’Мира, Льюс Тэрин прочитал ту же тревогу, что поселилась в его собственной душе. Происходящее с мальчиком бывшей деревенской Мудрой не нравилось категорически. Как отражение собственных чувств память подкинула картинку-воспоминание: Илиена, во взгляде которой плескалась точно такая же тревога.

Дальнейший разговор Льюс Тэрин слушал вполуха. Появление в Тире короля, чего не было больше тысячи лет и переговоры с мятежниками его интересовали мало. Это дела ал’Тора, пусть разбирается, как хочет. Шончан важнее. И в тысячу раз опаснее.

Все необходимые распоряжения ал’Тор, как оказалось, отдал еще перед тем, как покинуть то поместье в глуши. Встреча с тирскими лордами и приказ готовить армию к выступлению в Арад Доман стала отличным прикрытием его истинного замысла. Возможно, шпионов других правителей, Белой Башни, а может и саму Тень это проведет. Только это все равно проклятая глупость! Безумие, способное их всех поставить на край пропасти! Шончан доверять нельзя. Знать бы еще кому можно.

— **_Глупец!_** — вроде же не глупый временами паренек, так что же его вечно под руку толкает? Сам же сказал, что хочет дожить до Последней Битвы, а делает все, чтобы лишиться дурной головы до встречи с Темным. — ** _Глупец, шагающий прямо в ловушку._**

Голос разума ал’Тор не послушал. Опять. Оставалось надеяться, что охрана будет настороже и не даст ему совершить глупостей. В том, что они будут, Льюс Тэрин не сомневался. Уже одно то, что в потенциальную ловушку он потащил Мин, лучше всяких слов говорило о его мыслительных способностях. Обещания, данные в постели… Головой нужно думать, а не другим местом!

— **_Порой любовь женщины бывает жестокой_** , — пробормотал Льюс Тэрин не то пытаясь найти хоть какое-то объяснение произошедшему, не то стараясь успокоить самого себя. — **_Иногда они причиняют мужчине большую боль, чем считают сами, большую, чем осознают. Иногда они даже впоследствии жалеют об этом._**

Тяжело вздохнув, он обратил внимание на Дев Копья, приближавшихся к их маленькому отряду. Девы тоже считали происходящее тщательно спланированной ловушкой. Об этом же говорила и Аливия, бывшая дамани, а теперь одна из вернейших сторонниц Возрожденного Дракона. Судя по видениям Мин, именно эта женщина поможет им с ал’Тором умереть. Не обращать внимания на ее слова — полнейшая глупость! К тому же она знает Шончан как никто другой. Того же мнения придерживался и Даврам Башир. Генерал вел с Шончан переговоры по поводу этой встречи и имел возможность понаблюдать за ними.

Послушался ли их ал’Тор? Нет, конечно. С точно таким же упрямством пару месяцев назад он ввязался и в сражение под Эбу Дар. Чем все закончилось? Форменной катастрофой. Только вот не желал этот дурень учиться на своих ошибках и все тут!

Сопровождавшим мальчишку Айз Седай и Аша’манам происходящее нравилось не больше Башира, но свои мысли они благоразумно держали при себе. Даже Найнив, а ведь она была единственной среди этих женщин, кто не считал нужным прикидываться бесчувственным пнем. Можно ли считать это признаком беспокойства? Илиена в минуты опасности вела себя похоже.

Найнив и Кадсуане буквально с ног до головы были увешаны драгоценными тер’ангриалами — разумно, учитывая куда им предстояло сунуться. Льюс Тэрин и сам не отказался вот хотя бы от паралич-сети подобной той, что имелась у Кадсуане Меледрин.

Подъехал Логайн, остановив своего гарцующего вороного между мальчишкой и Даврамом Баширом. Его лошадь была почти того же оттенка, что и мундир с плащом. Льюс Тэрин не стал сдерживать недовольного ворчания, его раздражал этот человек. Ал’Тору бывший Лжедракон тоже не очень-то нравился — хоть в чем-то они были согласны друг с другом.

— ** _Солнце практически в зените. Начнем?_** — проговорил Логайн и, не дожидаясь приказа, позвал: — ** _Сандомер! Наришма!_**

— Ты проклятый глупец, — шепнул мальчишке Льюс Тэрин, прежде чем к тому подъехали Найнив и Кадсуане. Мин тоже оказалась тут как тут. Вот только этого им и не хватало! — Хотя нет, это не глупость, это по-другому называется. Хочешь узнать или сам догадаешься?

— Заткнись!

Вот и весь разговор.

Долина по которой они проезжали выглядела… обычной. Самые обычные фермы, устроенные вдоль размытой после дождей проселочной дороги с самыми обычными же людьми, занимающимися повседневными делами, мирно пасущиеся на пастбищах стада овец и коров. Кое-кто из местных, прикрыв глаза рукой, разглядывал роскошное посольство, направлявшееся к поместью — обычное любопытство ничего более. Никаких признаков армии, слухи о которой распространяются подобно лесному пожару, и пугают людей до дрожи в коленях. Шончан не известно Перемещение, а это значит…

Мысли ал’Тора текли в том же направлении, но в отличие от него, мальчишка готов был рискнуть головой ради заключения мирного договора.

Льюс Тэрин раздраженно фыркнул. О шончан знал он не так уж и много: из обрывков разговоров, из мыслей и воспоминаний самого ал’Тора, но и столь обрывочных сведений достаточно. Сажать на цепь способных Направлять? Не укладывающаяся в голове дикость! Пример той же Аливии показателен: он бы тоже жгуче ненавидел людей, всю жизнь продержавших его на цепи. С другой стороны, оказаться перед Последней Битвой между Шончан и Тенью не самая приятная перспектива. А так, скорее всего, и получится, если не принять меры.

Поместье леди Дейдру, в котором и должна была происходить встреча с наследницей шончанского престола, казалось бы разросшейся фермой, если б не сторожевые ворота и двустворчатые двери на фасаде. Конюшни и надворные постройки так же выглядели просто и незатейливо. Но сколько ни всматривался Льюс Тэрин, ни одного человека так и не увидел: ни конюхов, ни служанок, спешивших по тысяче и одной дел, без которых не обходится жизнь на земле, ни работающих в полях мужчин. Из высоких дымоходов не поднималось ни единой струйки дыма.

— Не нравится мне это, ой не нравится,- прошептал он в глупой, в общем-то, надежде, что мальчишка повернет назад.

Вместо ответа ал’Тор попросил ехавших рядом с ним женщин обнять саидар. Те, как оказалось, касались Единой Силы с момента выезда, но маскировали способность направлять. Все так же молча ал’Тор направил свою лошадь сквозь ворота, за ним последовали и остальные.

— Да, чтоб тебя… — выругался Льюс Тэрин, когда Мин протиснула свою серую между Тай’дайшаром и кобылой Найнив. У них, вообще-то, не развлекательная прогулка. Мин в своем уме?! Хотя о чем это он? Ум и эти сумасшедшие — понятия несовместимые.

Двери отворились и во внутренний двор вышли две женщины: одна в темно-серых одеждах, другая в синих с красными вставками. Солнечные блики вспыхивали на связывавшей их серебряной привязи. Затем появились еще двое и еще, пока три пары не выстроились в ряд по обе стороны двери. Льюс Тэрин напрягся, готовясь в любой момент перехватить контроль над саидин. Ничего хорошего такая встреча не предвещала.

— **_Одна из них направляет_** , — прошептала Найнив — **_Я не вижу ничего, значит, она маскирует способность и инвертирует потоки. Хотела бы я знать, откуда Шончан этому научились! Однако она направляет. Только одна, этого не достаточно для двоих._**

Один из многочисленных тер’ангриалов Найнив давал возможность почувствовать, что поблизости направляют, но не давал ответа, кто именно касался Единой Силы. Впрочем, на мужчину это не было похоже.

— Я же говорил, что это ловушка! — простонал Льюс Тэрин, чувствуя, как сердце сжимают ледяные пальцы страха. Ловушка означала коробку, проклятый сундук, в который их опять засунут, если… — Говорил!

Почему этот глупец не обращался к саидин?! Сила — единственное, что может спасти, разве он не понимает?

Ни Найнив, ни Кадсуане не могли сказать, кто из встречающих направляет. Разве что Кадсуане пообещала использовать «кое-что на этот случай», но зная эту женщину…

Льюс Тэрин взвыл. Он не хочет снова угодить в коробку! Не попадет, и все тут! Даже если придется нарушить данное Бариду обещание. Смерть в тысячу раз лучше этого. А он… Барид поймет! Должен!

Оставив лошадей ал’Тор двинулся навстречу сул’дам и дамани. Айз Седай следовали в паре шагов позади. Аша’маны шли за ними.

Из дверного проема выступила очень маленькая и очень смуглая женщина, одетая в белое плиссированное платье. На ее голову было накинуто полупрозрачное покрывало. Все именно так, как описывал Башир, что почти исключало вероятность ловушки. Но почему так неспокойно на душе?

Когда до Дочери Девяти Лун оставалось не больше десяти шагов она вдруг… замерцала. Через мгновение она уже возвышалась над большинством мужчин. На ее лице читалось искреннее удивление. Мгновение и она вновь стала маленькой. Еще одна вспышка и перед ними вновь высокая темнокожая женщина чье лицо кривится от ярости.

— ** _Семираг!_** — потрясенно выдохнул Льюс Тэрин, не веря собственным глазам. Но нет, это действительно она!

Дальнейшее развивалось стремительно и в то же время тянулось медленно, словно патока на праздничном пироге. Льюс Тэрин потянулся к Источнику, мальчишка — тоже.

— Отпусти, глупец! — взревел он, едва ли не физически ощущая, как утекают жалкие секунды, отмеренные на спасение из лап этого чудовища. Мальчишка вцепился в саидин подобно неделю не евшей собаке.

Семираг вскинула руку, с пальцев которой сорвался маленький огненный шар. Сдвинуться с места не получалось — этого не собирался делать ал’Тор, ведь позади него стояла Мин. Мальчишка лишь выставил вперед руку в безнадежной, в общем-то, попытке, защититься от пламени.

Мир взорвался огнем и болью.

Понять где именно он сейчас находится, никак не получалось. В ушах стоял звон, перед глазами плясали черные пятна. Первый вздох дался с уже привычным трудом, а вместе с ним пришла и дикая боль. У него… нет, его собственная левая рука была на месте, мальчишке повезло меньше.

Ал’Тор был жив и даже попытался подняться, но с воплем рухнул вниз. Он помнил о Семираг, чувствовал, как где-то рядом используют саидин. Едва ощущавшиеся ледяные мурашки давали понять, что саидар тоже используется, но сам он не в силах был что-либо сделать, только смотреть туда, где пару мгновений назад была кисть.

Льюс Тэрин вновь выругался, когда мальчишка, вспомнив о своей Мин, еще раз попытался подняться. И вновь упал на опаленную взрывом землю.

Девчонка подбежала к ним словно в ответ на мысленный призыв. Ах да, Узы. Их затопила волна боли. Не физической, и то хорошо. Ал’Тор снова потянулся к саидин, однако бой уже закончился.

Семираг стояла вытянувшись во весь рост, руки ее были прижаты к бокам, белые юбки обвились вокруг ног. Плетений Льюс Тэрин не видел, значит, потоками Воздуха связывал кто-то из женщин. Из плеча торчал один из ножей Мин, но Отрекшуюся это ни капли не беспокоило. Ее лицо было маской надменности и презрения. Льюс Тэрин помнил это выражение.

Точно так же Семираг смотрела и на захвативших ее в середине Войны Тени. Сбежала она всего через месяц. Как выяснилось впоследствии, запуганные охранники сами же и устроили ей побег. Только их это не спасло. Захватив Сохадру, Семираг уничтожила все ее население, в том числе и несчастных, осужденных за организацию ее побега.

Остальным нападавшим повезло меньше. Низкорослая смуглая сул’дам и высокая светловолосая дамани, соединенные ай’дам, лежали на земле. Другая пара стояла на коленях в пыли, цепляясь друг за друга, словно утопающие за последнюю соломинку. У обеих женщин на лицах и одежде была кровь. Остальные были связаны Воздухом так же, как и Семираг. Над тремя дамани Льюс Тэрин заметил ограждающие щиты — Аша’маны зря времени не теряли. Одна из сул’дам тихонечко плакала. Лицо Наришмы так же было окровавлено. Тяжело был ранен Сандомер, которого исцеляла подоспевшая Найнив. Логайн, кажется, не пострадал, как и Кадсуане, разглядывавшая Отрекшуюся. Айз Седай смотрела на Семираг с интересом ученого, неожиданно для себя наткнувшегося на животное, которое несколько тысячелетий считали исчезнувшим с лица земли.

Внезапно вокруг стали открываться Врата, из которых хлынули Девы Копья и салдэйцы Башира, Аша’маны и Айз Седай со своими Стражами. Значит, кто-то успел подать сигнал о помощи.

Льюс Тэрин вздрогнул. Его это мысли или мальчишки, устало наблюдавшего за происходящим? В последнее время все сложнее становилось отделить одни от других.

Не обращая внимания на окружающую суматоху, к ним подбежала Найнив. Ее взгляд был полон сострадания, но вернуть все как было, даже она была не в силах.

Выращивать конечности с помощью Единой Силы не умели даже в его Эпоху. Тогда к услугам пострадавших в редких несчастных случаях были технологии, о которых во времена нынешнего невежества не смели и мечтать. В ответ на его воспоминания в душе мальчишки вспыхнуло удивление и почти детская обида. Впрочем, эти чувства едва ли не сразу сменились… ледяной опустошенностью.

И его и мальчишку пробрал сильнейший озноб, когда Найнив ал’Мира зачерпнула большое количество саидар. Бывшая деревенская Мудрая делала все молча. В точно таком же молчании оказывала помощь раненым и Илиена после взрыва в Доме Музыки Паарен Дизен. Льюс Тэрин до сих пор помнил ее полный сосредоточенности взгляд, крики и стоны раненых. Это еще не была война, лишь один из множества тревожных звоночков о том, что мир стремительно несется в бездну. Первое покушение на него лично. Уже и не вспомнить, сколько их потом было.

Плавающие перед глазами черные пятна исчезли, но мир он все еще видел, словно через толщу воды. Странно, учитывая, что головой об землю приложился мальчишка. Впрочем, дело могло быть и в их странной связи, похожей, и в то же время отличавшейся от уз Стража.

Даже стоя в окружении одних лишь врагов Семираг сохраняла ледяную невозмутимость, в пристальном взгляде, которым она одарила сул’дам, посмевшую с ней спорить, сквозило обещание боли. Леди Боль, так ее когда-то звали. Льюс Тэрин помнил лишь двух несчастных, которым «повезло» вырваться из ее лап живыми. Хотя вряд ли после ЭТОГО их можно было назвать людьми.

В отличие от Найнив, не сомневавшейся в словах ал’Тора ни на минуту, Кадсуане позволила себе усомниться, но Семираг развеяла ее сомнения в своей привычной манере:

— **_Он безумен_** , — таким тоном объясняют прописные, в общем-то, истины. — ** _Грендаль могла бы объяснить это лучше меня. Безумие по ее части. Тем не менее, я попытаюсь. Вы знаете про людей, которые слышат голоса у себя в голове? Иногда, крайне редко, голоса, которые они слышат — это голоса из прошлых жизней. Ланфир утверждала, что ему известны вещи из нашей собственной Эпохи, вещи, которые были известны только Льюсу Тэрину Теламону. Ясно, что он слышит голос Льюса Тэрина. И нет абсолютно никакой разницы в том, реален ли этот голос. На самом деле, от этого положение только хуже. Даже Грендаль обычно не удавалось достичь полного единения у тех, кто слышал реальные голоса. Я полагаю, что он может впасть в полное безумие… внезапно._**

Взгляды всех присутствующих были устремлены на него… на них, Льюс Тэрин порой забывал, что видят люди вовсе не его, а овечьего пастуха, за какие-то пару лет умудрившегося стать правителем едва ли не половины мира. Лицо Логайна было сплошной каменной маской, Башир выглядел так, будто до сих пор не мог поверить, Найнив даже приоткрыла рот от удивления. И только Мин продолжала любить своего шерстеголового дурака. Свет, уж лучше бы она сбежала, скольких проблем это позволило бы избежать! В первую очередь, ей самой.

Пока решали, что делать с пленными дамани, обыскивающие дом солдаты Башира вернулись с деревянной коробкой, в которой лежала горсть черных металлических браслетов, одни побольше, другие поменьше и смотанные поводки. Найнив охнула.

— Ты знаешь, что это? — спросил ее ал’Тор.

**_— Это мужской ай’дам, — сердито проговорила она, потянувшись к косе. — Эгинин говорила, что выбросила эту вещь в океан! Мы поверили ей, а она отдала его кому-то, чтобы его скопировали!_ **

Льюс Тэрин не знал кто такая эта Эгинин, да и знать не хотел. Его начало трясти от запоздалого ужаса. Если бы Семираг удалось посадить его на такой поводок, это стало бы катастрофой! Дракон на службе Тени, что может быть страшнее?

Им повезло! Им опять невероятно повезло! Мальчишка, кажется, не сознавал насколько. Природа ли это та’верена, о которой по поводу и без твердили Айз Седай или просто счастливое стечение обстоятельств — не важно! Важно, что они живы. Все они.

Только вот Ранд ал’Тор не радовался. Творившееся у него на душе не было шоком от увечья — то же, что удалось ощутить этим утром, только гораздо сильнее. Стена, которую мальчик вдруг решил выстроить между собой и остальным миром, стала крепче. Часть его сердца словно… окаменела.

— Все…

— Молчи! — прорычал ал’Тор. — Умолкни!

— Но я… — Льюс Тэрин закашлялся, слова утешения и поддержки застряли в горле.

— Не слышишь? Могу повторить.

На резкость можно было много чего ответить, но Льюс Тэрин на этот раз решил не связываться, молча вернувшись в тишину своей тюрьмы.

Все так же умиротворяющее журчала вода в фонтане, в призрачном свете пронизывающих стены трещин в безмолвном танце кружились пылинки, тут и там валялись обломки перил ведущей на второй этаж лестницы, мелкие и не очень куски камня, кое-где на стенах еще можно было увидеть остатки фресок. В нос сразу же ударил запах затхлости, поразившей все и вся плесени, пыли, от которой сколько ни убирай, все равно не избавишься.

Ноги держали на удивление хорошо, но Льюс Тэрин все равно уселся на пол, привалившись спиной к стене. Нужно было подумать. О многом. Взять себя в руки и попытаться, наконец, хоть что-то для себя решить, не прячась малодушно в спасительном дурмане безумия, а здраво оценить происходящее. С ним. Со всем миром. Не то чтобы он не задумывался об этом раньше, но события последних дней…

Он безумен — факт, с которым он почти научился жить. Накрывавшие время от времени приступы не стали от этого приятнее, но если постараться, можно научиться отличать их от реальности. Что вообще такое, его безумие? Не сон ли это сознания, а раз так, можно ли проснуться?

Нервный смешок скорее походил на воронье карканье, чем на звук, издаваемый человеком.

Он и вправду двинулся рассудком, раз считает, что безумие можно взять под контроль. Но ведь Порчу тоже считали вечным проклятием, как и отъединение от Источника. Как бы там ни было, а никто ему не поможет, и нащупывать путь к спасению придется самостоятельно.

Илиена считала, что выход есть всегда, нужно лишь хорошенько поискать, чего большинство не считает нужным делать, упрямо упираясь в «самое верное» и «единственно правильное» решение или в освященное веками его отсутствие. Так же думала и Найнив ал’Мира, совершившая то, что даже в его время считалось невозможным. А ведь когда-то они верили, что знают о Единой Силе все! Наивные дураки!

Было и кое-что еще, не дающее покоя даже сильнее поразившего мозг безумия. От слов Семираг несложно отмахнуться, не будь она не первой в списке твердивших о смерти Льюса Тэрина Теламона. Ранд ал’Тор, Демандред, Семираг, даже Кадсуане Меледрин не раз и не два проходившаяся по больным для них с мальчишкой местам — все они твердили об одном — он мертв вот уже три тысячи лет. Да и сам он с пугающей ясностью вспомнил день собственной смерти.

Но что поделать, если он… здесь: руки и ноги — болят после многочасовых блужданий по коридорам и залам, голова раскалывается от бессонницы и даже сердце бьется как у вполне живого человека? С другой стороны, эта его странная связь с упрямым мальчишкой. В ал’Торе, если приглядеться, найдется немало похожих черт.

Можно попытаться объяснить это одним на двоих безумием или происками Тени, но в итоге все сведется к одному: Льюс Тэрин Теламон — проклятый Светом мертвец. В глубине души он давно знал это, осталось придумать, как осознать разумом и не свихнуться сильнее, чем уже есть. Если только это и не есть выход.


	16. Chapter 16

Маслянистый запах разложения, изъеденные болезнью растения на столь же больной земле — Льюс Тэрин чувствовал это и страдал вместе с несчастным краем. И это лишь окраина земель, которые теперь называли Запустением. Отвратительное место, выжить в котором способны лишь Отродья Тени. В его собственных воспоминаниях все выглядело по-другому. Строгая красота тянущихся вдоль рек сопок, осенью и зимой покрытых светло-коричневым ковром пожухлой травы, елово-лиственничные леса и, конечно же, горы, укрытые тяжелыми снежными шапками.

Запустение разрасталось. Об этом говорили разведчики генерала Башира, это же самое он видел глазами ал’Тора. Понять, что чувствовал салдэйский генерал глядя на землю, извращаемую злом несложно, но мысли свои Башир предпочитал держать при себе. В отличие от него Родел Итуралде, доманийский генерал, спасенный мальчишкой из ловушки Шончан, спрашивал много. Именно ему, а не Баширу предстояло сдерживать силы Тени, если на юг двинутся троллочьи орды. Башир же должен был остаться при ал’Торе, чтобы вместе с айил навести в Арад Домане порядок. Обоим генералам придется действовать на враждебной территории, что, пусть не исключало совсем, но снижало вероятность предательства. Он бы хотел им доверять, но… Доверие в его ситуации — непростительная роскошь.

— **_Никому из них нельзя доверять!_** — воскликнул Льюс Тэрин. — **_Мы не должны близко подпускать их. Они ополчатся против нас!_**

Троллочьи потроха, ну вот опять! Он вновь озвучил мысли мальчишки. Их связь день ото дня становилась все крепче и крепче. Это пугало, особенно после сказанного Семираг. Что с этим делать, Льюс Тэрин не знал. Хотя… мелькала одна мысль время от времени. Но нет, это слишком безумно.

Его вновь накрывала пелена беспамятства. Теперь он мог ощущать приближение приступов и… Нет, к такому не подготовишься, как ни старайся, но если не можешь что-то изменить, нужно научиться жить с этим.

Знать бы еще, почему приступы становились сильнее во время общения с мальчишкой? Словно безумие ал’Тора подпитывало его собственное, переплеталось с ним. Если их личности связаны незримой и все сильнее стягивающей нитью, то и болезни тоже. По крайней мере, логично, хоть и неприятно — последняя связная мысль перед очередным «сном» как он прозвал это состояние.

«Пробуждение» было внезапным, как и все, что касалось безумия. По крайней мере, теперь он помнил, что говорил и делал когда «накрывало».

Ал’Тор спрашивал его, что именно пошло не так в прошлый раз, а он не смог связно ответить. Не только из-за сумбура в голове, но и потому, что не знал ответа. Латра и остальные женщины не пришли ему на помощь, рисковать Илиеной он не захотел сам. Впрочем, она одна там мало что смогла бы сделать.

Но все пошло не так. Порча, печати ставшие лишь временным решением… В его рассуждениях был существенный изъян. И хорошо, если только один.

— Да чтоб тебя! — выругался Льюс Тэрин.

За мыслями и чувствами мальчишки, порой, не было видно собственных. Вот как разбирать свои ошибки, если в голове и сердце полнейшая неразбериха? И ладно б в своем! Хотя и там, справедливости ради, дела обстояли не лучше.

И все же, мальчик тосковал. По отцу, хоть тот и был приемным, по раз и навсегда потерянному дому в таком далеком и в то же время близком Двуречье. Льюс Тэрин помнил, как после посещения Шадар Логота, которое стоило жизни одной из Дев Копья, они оказались в том краю. В Двуречье красиво и спокойно. Там он вспомнил собственное детство и дом матери.

Льюс Тэрин так и не произнес рвущиеся с языка слова поддержки. Он не раз и не два пытался достучаться до чувств единственного друга, в ответ получая лишь ругань и приказы не лезть не в свое дело. Ал’Тор решил, что справится со всем в одиночку, потому что он и только он здесь Возрожденный Дракон.

Поместье, в котором юноша спрятался на этот раз, не было дырой, затерянной в степной глуши на окраине известного мира. Вот только Темный достал их и здесь — вчерашний пожар едва не уничтожил весь дом. Самовозгоревшийся солдат погиб, а в стене, возле которой тот стоял, образовалась дыра. Ее недолго думая завесили куском холстины, отложив ремонт до лучших времен, если те вообще когда-нибудь настанут.

На первом этаже до сих пор пахло гарью, на втором было лучше, но запах все равно ощущался. Льюс Тэрин поморщился, мальчишка же не обращал на окружавшее ни малейшего внимания. Комната, в которой ал’Тор жил вместе с малышкой Мин, была просторной и достаточно уютной. Насколько понял Льюс Тэрин, это была спальня самого лорда Теллаэна, владевшего домом и окружавшей его землей.

Обложившись подушками Мин лежала на сколоченной из бревен кровати и что-то увлеченно читала. В последнее время она почти не выпускала из рук книги, пытаясь понять, как помочь своему пастуху. Славная девочка, хорошая и добрая, именно такая и нужна ал’Тору, чтобы смягчить его сердце, иначе… Не хотелось думать о том, что будет в этом случае.

Льюс Тэрин почти не вслушивался в разговор детей. В конце концов, это их личное дело. Хотя раздраженные нотки в голосе Ранда и вызывали желание отвесить ему хороший подзатыльник. Подозревать Мин нельзя, только они с Найнив и заслуживают доверия.

Небо за окном багровело, подходил к концу очередной день. Самое время возвращаться в тишину своей тюрьмы. Льюс Тэрин чувствовал, что хочет спать и это было прекрасно. Значит, ночью не будет изнурительных блужданий по полуразрушенным коридорам и залам.

Что-то холодное вдруг защелкнулось на его шее. Нет, то была шея мальчишки. Льюс Тэрин дернулся, пытаясь сбежать, слиться с тишиной своего мертвого дома, но ему не удалось.

Обернувшись ал’Тор встретился взглядом с темными глазами стоявшей на пороге Семираг. Ее губы растянулись в торжествующей улыбке.

— **_Я так долго ждала момента, когда смогу надеть на тебя Узы Господства, Льюс Тэрин_** , — проговорила она, лениво растягивая слова. — **_Удивительно, как иногда удачно складываются обстоятельства, разве не…_**

Собственный ужас смешивался со страхом мальчишки, подпитывался им. Этого не должно было быть! Нет, только не это!

Мин попыталась позвать на помощь. Бесполезно! Все бесполезно! Она должна бежать, пока есть возможность.

Девочку никто не слышал. Остался ли в доме хоть кто-то живой и как долго удастся протянуть им?

Семираг взмахнула рукой, и Мин отбросило к кровати, потоки Воздуха плотно запечатали ей рот. Ал’Тор попытался броситься к ней, но незримая сила удержала его на месте. Она же не дала ухватиться за саидин.

Дверь открылась и в комнату вошла еще одна женщина. Элза, одна из Айз Седай, поклявшихся в верности Возрожденному Дракону. Вспыхнувшая было надежда угасла как только Айз Седай взяла из рук Семираг второй браслет, удерживающий ай’дам на шее мальчика. Льюс Тэрин попытался дотянуться до саидин самостоятельно — не вышло! Они попались! Они все-таки попались!

— ** _Наконец-то твоя судьба свершилась, Ранд ал’Тор. Ты сразишься с Великим Повелителем. И ты проиграешь._**

Элза была Черной.

Льюс Тэрин взвыл от ужаса и обиды. Это не было похоже на щит, отсекающий от Источника, но дотянуться до саидин не получалось. Сила рядом, он видел ее спасительное мерцание, но тер’ангриал на его шее не позволял до нее коснуться. Будто собака, которую держат на слишком короткой для нее цепи.

На Семираг было грязное коричневое платье, внешне она казалась изможденной пленом, но на твердости ее духа тот явно не сказался. Как она смогла выбраться? И как, во имя Света, у нее получилось достать эти ужасные поводки? Они же хранились у Кадсуане под надежной охраной. По крайней мере, так утверждала Зеленая.

— **_Охрана не придет, Льюс Тэрин_** , — отсутствующим тоном сказала Семираг, подняв руку с браслетом. — **_Я поставила стража от подслушивания. Ты даже не сможешь двинуться без моего разрешения._**

Он должен что-то сделать! Должен добраться до Мин. Нет, это Ранд обязан добраться до своей девочки, а он, Льюс Тэрин… ему некого спасать. Кроме себя самого. И этих детей, наверное.

Но что он может сделать? Снять ошейник невозможно! Кадсуане пробовала.

Из горла мальчика вырвался сдавленный хрип.

— ** _Да,_** — сказала Семираг, — **_говорить без моего разрешения ты тоже не можешь. И я бы не советовала тебе тянуться к саидин снова. Последствия этого будут неприятными. Мне приходилось проверять Узы Господства в действии и раньше, и они показались мне куда более изысканным инструментом, чем эти шончанские ай’дам. Их ай’дам все же предоставляют небольшую степень свободы, используя тошноту как сдерживающий фактор. А Узы Господства требуют намного большего подчинения. Ты будешь делать только то, что я пожелаю. Например…_**

Он поднялся с кровати на которой сидел все это время. Ноги двигались медленно и нехотя, но тело больше не подчинялось его воле. Он был игрушкой, марионеткой, чьи ниточки дергала Отрекшаяся. Разум сковал животный ужас. Рука, сама того не желая, коснулась шеи, провела по ней почти нежно. Только затем, чтобы через секунду пальцы сжали горло чуть выше ошейника.

Льюс Тэрин рвался к саидин, бился об окружившую его стену. Он должен спастись, дожить до Последней Битвы! Свободным. Он же обещал!

Все его существо затопила боль. Яркая, жгучая, по сравнению с ней все испытанное раньше- детский лепет, не стоящая внимания мелочь. Он мог лишь кричать срывая голос под торжествующим взглядом Отрекшейся.

Он не помнил, как падал на холодный дощатый пол. Важна только боль и желание спастись. А еще Узы, рвущиеся от страха за него — Мин жива. Пока.

Словно наяву он видел черные стенки сундука, ставшего символом ловушки, из которой не выбраться. Легкие сдавило от нехватки воздуха. И боль, ставшая его частью. Со дня пробуждения в мертвом доме, каждое проклятое Светом мгновение. Боль физическая ничто перед болью душевной. Безумие — болезнь души и он принял ее. Она больше не имела значения.

Он перестал кричать.

В тяжелой тишине слышно лишь биение сердца. Его собственного, работающего на износ. Неважно кто он на самом деле: бывший глава Айз Седай или ставший королем овечий пастух. Есть предел, через который можно перешагнуть лишь со смертью. Остался шаг. Один единственный. Последняя капля.

— **_Что ты делаешь? — спросила Семираг, а затем приказала. — Говори._**

**_— Со мной больше ничего нельзя сделать, — прошептал он._ **

И снова боль. Волна за волной. Почему он слышит рокот волн? Илиена любила море, могла любоваться им днями напролет. Дракон Возрожденный и… Дракон давно умерший. Не части ли они одного целого? Не это ли выход?

Кажется, он начинает бредить.

Семираг больше ничего не могла с ним сделать. Боли слишком много.

— ** _Говоришь, с тобой больше ничего нельзя сделать? Ты забыл, с кем разговариваешь, Льюс Тэрин. Я знаю о боли всё, а ты нисколько не повзрослел. Люди в десятки раз сильнее тебя были сломлены мной. Встань._**

Он подчинился. Боль, унижение, ужас, бессилие сплелись в тугой клубок. Его окружали тьма и холод, через которые приходилось брести словно путнику, заплутавшему суровой северной зимой. И ни единого проблеска света. Ни единого огонька, означавшего жилье. Тепло и уют. Спасение. Только скрюченные пальцы мороза, сжимавшие сердце. И пустота. С каждым шагом обволакивавшая все сильнее и в то же время не желавшая признавать его своей частью. Для нее он слишком живой.

Разве может мертвец быть живым?

Повинуясь мысленной команде он обернулся и увидел Мин, подвешенную над полом потоками Воздуха. Ее глаза расширились от страха.

Саидин. Ему позволили ее коснуться, к горлу подступила привычная уже тошнота. Он упал на четвереньки, опустошая желудок. Бороться с саидин и в обычном-то состоянии невероятно сложно, а сейчас — практически невозможно.

Он должен убить Семираг. Это их единственный выход. Иногда попросту не остается выбора. И в то же время, он не мог этого сделать. Что-то в глубине души противилось этому, твердило, что есть черта, через которую нельзя переступать.

Но нет, он ничего не смог бы сделать, даже если б действительно решился. Семираг контролировала все, что он делал с помощью Силы так же, как способность ходить. Подчиняясь его воле, он начал сплетать сложные потоки Огня и Духа, а потом направил плетение к Мин.

— ** _Нет, только не это!_** — прокричал Льюс Тэрин.

**_— О, вот видишь, — сказала Семираг. — Не так уж сложно было тебя сломать, в конце концов._ **

Мин закричала. Из его собственных глаз лились слезы, но прекратить пытку не получалось. И он чувствовал боль. Боль, которую причинял ей, разрывающую на куски собственное сердце.

**_— Останови это!_ **

**_— Умоляй, — приказала Семираг._ **

**_— Пожалуйста! — прорыдал он. — Пожалуйста, умоляю тебя!_ **

Потоки распустились. Мин все так же висела в воздухе, тихонечко всхлипывая, ее глаза затуманились болью.

**_— Сейчас, — сказала Отрекшаяся, — ты понял, что твое предназначение — служить Великому Повелителю. Мы покинем комнату и займемся теми так называемыми Айз Седай, которые меня заточили. Затем мы отправимся в Шайол Гул, и ты предстанешь перед Великим Повелителем. А потом все будет кончено._ **

Кожа покрылась мурашками дикого всепоглощающего ужаса, стоило представить, как он нападает на своих сторонников, как убивает одного за другим. Так уже случилось однажды. Илиена, дети, слуги и друзья — он убил их всех. А потом покончил с собой, но это ничего не изменило.

Они вновь победили.

**_— Но, боюсь, сначала мы должны разобраться с ней. Давай сделаем это прямо сейчас._ **

**_— Нет! Ты обещала, что если я стану умолять…_ **

**_— Я ничего тебе не обещала._** — Семираг смеялась, ей нравилась его беспомощность.

По ее приказу он отпустил саидин. Мир сразу же потерял половину своей прелести. Он подошел к Мин. Она прощала его, совсем как Илиена.

Которую он убил.

Его руки сжались на шее Мин. Он не желал этого, изо всех сил пытался сопротивляться, но тело не слушалось.

Илиена!

Должен быть какой-то выход! Он не может совершить этого снова! Пальцы продолжали сжиматься. Мин любила его даже теперь. Илиена тоже любила до последнего вздоха.

Холод, пустота. А потом и этого не осталось.

Капля. Да, это — последняя.

В тот же момент он ощутил присутствие иной силы. Странной, бурлящей словно горный поток. Пьянящей. Потянулся к ней, а поняв, ЧТО это такое, попытался отпрянуть. Поздно.

— **_О Свет!_** — завопил Льюс Тэрин. Кажется, он вновь начал осознавать себя отдельно от мальчишки. Отвратительное ощущение, будто вырвали половину души. — **_Это смерть! Смерть и предательство!_**

Ал’Тор закричал. Сила текла через него. Неистовая, безумней даже саидин. Мир стал в десятки, нет, сотни раз ярче, чем прежде. Сплетя потоки Огня и Воздуха он направил их на ошейник. Капли раскаленного металла разлетелись по комнате. Мин, хватавшая ртом воздух, откатилась в сторону.

Расширившимися, ничего не понимающими глазами Семираг следила за происходящим. Она поняла.

**_— Истинная Сила. Почему ты предал меня, Великий Повелитель? Почему?_ **

Подняв руку Ранд создал одно единственное плетение. Полоса белого света ударилась в грудь Семираг и та исчезла. Одетый на ее руку браслет с глухим стуком упал на пол. Элза побежала к двери, но тоже исчезла, пораженная Погибельным Огнем.

— Глупец, мы не должны были делать этого! — простонал Льюс Тэрин. — Лучше убить, чем… Теперь мы обречены.

Пустота, холод и смерть. Льюс Тэрин взвыл отшатнувшись. Стена, которую мальчишка возвел вокруг своего сердца, стала крепче и выше.

 


	17. Chapter 17

Бандар Эбан был крайне необычным местом, как и все в этом странном мире. Жаль, видеть он мог лишь то, что видел мальчик, а были это в основном дворцы. Досадно. Стен, из-за которых не выбраться, ему хватало и в собственном доме.

И в то же время Льюс Тэрин понимал — у Дракона Возрожденного столько проблем и забот, что некогда ради праздного интереса бродить по окрестностям. Близилась Последняя Битва, а времени не хватало даже на половину задуманного. На себя его не оставалось тем более.

Он ведь и сам когда-то был таким же.

Но порой сердце сжималось тоской по неизведанному, жаждой странствий, совершенно детской, и, казалось, навсегда похороненной под грузом лет и забот.

Когда-то мир казался ему полным тайн и загадок, которые под силу разрешить лишь ему одному. Ну, ладно, может и не в одиночку, а с верными друзьями. Будущее виделось широкой, светлой дорогой к алой нитке горизонта, над которой поднималось солнце нового дня. На ней не было места сомнениям, непониманию, зависти, боли предательств и потерь. Каким же он тогда был… невинным.

А во что превратился? В ожесточившегося гордеца, который оттолкнул и потерял дорогих сердцу людей.

Ал’Тор совершал те же ошибки. Его поведение можно было списать на действие Истинной Силы, рано или поздно начинавшей сводить с ума всех, кто ее касался. Вот только ожесточаться Ранд начал задолго до нападения Семираг. Сундук, Колодцы Дюмай, а может, надлом произошел еще раньше? На этот вопрос, как и на сотни других у Льюса Тэрина не находилось ответа. Реальность того времени настолько переплелась с видениями, навеянными безумием, что отличить одно от другого практически невозможно.

Была ли в происходящем с мальчиком и его вина? В каком-то смысле — несомненно. Все же, Ранд ал’Тор — его отражение, пусть в свою очередь и отраженное в десятке других зеркал. Кажется, так идею перерождения объяснял Элан Морин до всей этой истории с Отверстием и Темным.

Элан всегда был немного не от мира сего, погруженный в непонятные думы, слишком увлеченный даже для Барида. Эти самые мысли его и погубили. Льюс Тэрин не знал наверняка, но теперь ему казалось, что существование Темного подкосило Элана — он столько лет изучал и верил в картину мира, которая оказалась неполной, несовершенной… Они все слишком верили в совершенство, стремились к нему, ценили как величайшую драгоценность, забыв, что в этом мире является ценностью истинной. За что, в конце концов, и поплатились.

Пересыпание камушков из одной руки в другую под размеренное журчание воды в фонтане дарило… покой. Как и тишина, которую Льюс Тэрин тоже принял. Она вместе с безумием — часть его души. В ней, при желании, можно найти точку опоры. Главное, перестать бояться.

Он словно оказался в оке, наконец, разразившейся бури — островок спокойствия, посреди рвущейся на волю стихии. Ал’Тор… Ранд слушал его все меньше. Самого себя он тоже не слушал, отбрасывая голос совести как износившуюся одежду. Туда же, на задворки, в самый дальний и темный уголок души, постарался затолкать он и способность чувствовать.

Напрасно твердил Льюс Тэрин об опасности выбранного им пути, о бездне, в которую падет, если продолжит в том же духе. Да, они должны умереть, но людьми, а не иссушенными ненавистью оболочками.

— Жаль, ты не видел, — устало пробормотал он в пустоту, ставшую тонкой, словно лист бумаги.

— Что? — буркнул Ранд. — Кого?

За окном глубокая ночь, Мин видела десятый сон на его плече, а в голове слишком много мыслей. Подобные ночи Льюс Тэрин тоже слишком хорошо помнил.

— Демандреда, — очередная попытка достучаться до упрямого пастуха. — Он…

Продолжить ему не дал стук в дверь, показавшийся Льюсу Тэрину обеспокоенным. То, что слуги откровенно боялись Возрожденного Дракона, ни для кого не секрет, но к охранявшим спальню Девам Копья это не относилось. Что на них свалилось на этот раз? Кто из врагов решил напомнить о себе?

Все было лучше, чем казалось на первый взгляд. Если, конечно, не считать Найнив, стоявшую посреди их гостиной. Недовольно скрестив руки на груди, чтобы не потянуться к длинной, до пояса, косе, Айз Седай одарила вошедших неодобрительным взглядом. Не раз и не два подходила она к Ранду с разговорами о женитьбе на Мин и столько же раз тот отвечал ей решительным отказом. Льюс Тэрин полностью одобрял решение мальчика, но женщины на многое смотрят по-другому.

Паренек, приведенный к ним бывшей Мудрой, на первый взгляд выглядел обычно, но что-то в нем Льюса Тэрина откровенно смущало. Во взгляде его, если хорошенько приглядеться, была заметна какая-то неправильность. Найнив подозревала, что Керб (как звали паренька) отравил гонца, посланного королем Арад Домана к одной из членов Совета Торговцев. И этот же самый юноша едва не отправил в руку Создателя саму Милисайр Чадмар, после того как по приказу ал’Тора несчастная женщина оказалась в той же самой камере, что и погибший гонец.

**_— Скажи мне, — обратился к Кербу Ранд, — кто велел тебе отравить тех людей?_ **

**_— Я ничего не знаю! — взвизгнул мальчишка. — Я всего лишь…_ **

Льюс Тэрин лишь головой сокрушенно покачал. Если здесь и правда замешана Грендаль, бедняга ничего не расскажет, даже если от этого будет зависеть его собственная жизнь — никому из ныне живущих не удавалось создавать настолько сложное Принуждение. Как мало кому даже в его Эпоху удавалось подобное расплетать без потерь для рассудка жертвы.

Ранд продолжал давить на Керба. Страх — сильнейшее оружие, но даже впитавшегося в плоть и кровь ужаса перед способным направлять мужчиной, самим Драконом Возрожденным оказалось недостаточно, чтобы заставить юношу заговорить.

В отличие от Ранда Льюсу Тэрину было искренне жаль несчастного ребенка. Слишком уж хорошо помнил он дерущий по коже мороз, когда его отряд «накрыл» одно из убежищ Грендаль. Брошенные «игрушки» знали лишь обожание Великой Госпожи, служение ей до последнего вздоха. Все они быстро погибли от тоски по своей хозяйке.

В конце концов, даже ал’Тор согласился, что поведение паренька неестественно, а значит, Грендаль где-то рядом.

Льюс Тэрин неуверенно покосился на молодую женщину, стоявшую напротив Ранда, радуясь, что та не может видеть вспыхнувшего в его взгляде сомнения. Предложение снять с бедняги паутину Принуждения было настоящим безумием. Более того, Ранд откровенно подначивал бывшую Мудрую используя ее желание помогать страждущим в своих интересах.

В отличие от Ранда, Найнив сомневалась в успехе этой затеи, но все же решила попытаться. Перед внутренним взором Льюса Тэрина возник узор плетения на основе саидин — пару раз ему доводилось снимать легкое Принуждение. Вот только женщины делали это иначе. Нежнее, легче, пусть и несравнимо дольше.

Чтобы справиться с задачей, Найнив понадобилось около часа — немного, учитывая сложность плетения и то, что с подобными вещами она раньше не сталкивалась. До предела вымотавшись, она буквально рухнула в стоявшее неподалеку кресло.

Подойдя к пареньку Ранд опустился перед ним на одно колено и тихо спросил:

**_— Где она?_ **

**_Керб замычал с отсутствующим видом, слегка высунув язык._ **

**_— Ранд! — не выдержала Найнив. — Прекрати это! Что ты делаешь с ним?_ **

Льюс Тэрин восхищенно выдохнул. Стремление защищать слабых у этой женщины в крови, подобно лучшим Восстановителям его Эпохи. Жаль знаний недоставало.

— **_Принуждение Грендаль — штука действенная, но в некотором роде грубая,_** — начал объяснять Ранд не отрывая глаз от парнишки. — **_Она заполняет разум Принуждением настолько, что стирает личность и интеллект, превращая человека в марионетку, подчиняющуюся только её прямым приказам._**

Суровое, отвратительное знание. Меньше всего на свете ему хотелось рассказывать об этом Найнив, но она должна знать правду. Выдержать взгляд, когда до нее, наконец, дошел смысл сказанного, нелегко. Льюс Тэрин не смог, Ранда же он, кажется, ни капли не смутил.

Паренек не подавал признаков жизни. Тело без сознания, опустевшая скорлупа. И все же, на самом ее дне лихорадочно бился огонек того, что называлось душой. Должен был! При всей силе и коварстве Грендаль далеко до Темного.

— **_Мне нужно место,_** — попросил Ранд. — **_Хоть что-то. Если в тебе еще осталась хоть малейшая искра сопротивления, малейший осколок души, что боролся с ней, я обещаю тебе отмщение. Место. Где она?_**

С дрожащих губ юноши закапала слюна. Керба била дрожь, но он прошептал два слова. Тихих, едва слышных, словно дуновение весеннего ветерка.

**_— Курган Нэтрина._ **

Все было кончено. Измученная душа ребенка обрела покой. Сердце Льюса Тэрина пронзил укол острой зависти — ему о таком не стоило и мечтать.

Что-то тяжелое вдруг начало давить на плечи, тянуть к земле. Далеко не сразу он понял, что же это такое — долг, что тяжелее всех гор этого мира.

Когда-то, несколько тысячелетий назад, он добровольно взвалил на себя точно такую же ношу. Она его и раздавила. Мир едва не погиб, величайшая цивилизация сгинула в хаосе Разлома, а Илиена с детьми погибла от его рук.

Можно ли справиться с этим и остаться человеком?

 Найнив переводила взгляд, полный растерянности и боли, с мертвого паренька на Ранда, стоявшего перед ним на коленях. Должно быть, она ощущала себя обманутой и использованной. Что ни говори, имела право.

И все же она… не обвиняла. Наоборот стремилась помочь, облегчить страдания. Вот только Ранд в этом не нуждался.

 Усталость и боль, впитавшаяся в каждую клеточку израненного тела. Льюс Тэрин ощущал их как свои собственные. Да он и сам был порядком измотан.

В дверь тихонько постучали. Дождавшись разрешения войти, в гостиную проскользнула служанка. Поставив на стол чайник с чаем она удалилась. Дождавшись, пока она выйдет, Ранд тихо сказал:

— **_Когда я был маленьким, Тэм рассказал мне историю, которую он слышал, путешествуя по миру. Он говорил о Драконовой Горе. В то время я не знал, что он и вправду видел её, и что нашел меня именно там. Я был всего лишь пастушком, и Драконова Гора, Тар Валон и Кэймлин были для меня почти сказочными местами._**

**_Он рассказывал мне, между прочим, что гора так высока, что наш родной Двурогий Пик по сравнению с ней покажется карликом. По словам Тэма, ни один человек еще не смог забраться на вершину Драконовой Горы. Но не потому, что это невозможно, а потому, что попытка достичь вершины выжмет из человека все силы до последней капли. Гора так высока, что на её покорение потребуется усилие, которое высушит человека до дна._ **

Льюс Тэрин болезненно поморщился. Гора, созданная в момент смерти, была его позором. Памятником безумию и поражению высотой до неба. Совсем не таким он себе когда-то представлял последний подарок человечеству.

— **_Бывает, что нельзя повернуть назад. Нужно идти только вперед. И бывает так, что знаешь — это восхождение станет для тебя последним. Вы все твердите, что я стал слишком черствым, что я неминуемо не устою или сломаюсь, если зайду еще дальше. Вы считаете, что от меня должно что-то остаться. Что, добравшись до вершины, я должен после этого спуститься с горы. Вот в чем дело, Найнив. Теперь я понимаю. Я не переживу этого, поэтому мне и не стоит беспокоиться, что будет со мной после Последней Битвы. Мне не нужно стараться, не нужно спасать даже клочок своей души. Я знаю, что должен умереть. Те, кто хочет, чтобы я был мягче, был готов идти на уступки, — это те, кто не может принять то, что со мной должно случиться._**

Тяжелый вздох. Пожалуй, теперь Льюс Тэрин до конца осознал причины происходившего с Рандом.

 И все же, существовал в рассуждениях мальчика серьезный изъян. Пока Льюс Тэрин не мог сказать какой именно, но чувствовал, что именно в нем и кроется проблема. Над этим следовало подумать, но… не сейчас.

В отличие от Найнив, Ранд не видел смысла в продолжении разговора. Он все давно для себя решил и сворачивать с намеченного пути не собирался. Подняв на руки задремавшую Мин он вышел из гостиной собираясь продолжить прерванный сон.

Взгляд Айз Седай сверлил Льюсу Тэрину спину.

Тихонько скрипнула старинная дубовая дверь, Мин, доверчиво положившая голову на плечо своего пастуха, что-то сонно пробормотала.

— Льюс Тэрин…- мысленно позвал его Ранд.

— Да? — устало отозвался он. В горле предательски запершило. Хорошо бы его чем-нибудь промочить. Желательно покрепче. Где б только взять?

— Я собираюсь убить Грендаль. Ты мне поможешь?

 

***

Случившийся позавчера приступ не на шутку испугал Льюса Тэрина. Свернувшись калачиком, накрыв голову руками, он умолял Илиену о прощении. И все бы ничего, если б происходило это посреди гостиной его собственного дома напротив портрета жены, а не на холодном земляном полу, возле матерчатой «стены» палатки ал’Тора — Семираг говорила правду, грань между их сущностями стиралась. Чувства мальчика, внешне тщательно сдерживаемые, бурлили и кипели, словно вода в стоящем на огне чайнике, носик которого заткнул пробкой, какой-то дурак. Безумие Ранда становилось все отчаянней и страшнее, как и пропитавшая его тьма.

Мерзость Истинной Силы ощущалась липкой пленкой на коже, от нее сводило зубы и становилось трудно дышать. Льюс Тэрин не желал иметь с ней ничего общего, но Ранд сделал ее частью стены, которую возвел вокруг собственного сердца. .

Тяжесть мира на плечах и ледяная, не признающая чувств, решимость. Льюс Тэрин то ощущал их как свои собственные, то вспоминал, кто он на самом деле и где находится. Засыпая вечером, он боялся не проснуться утром, ведь безумие могло победить в любой момент. Боялся ли ал’Тор того же? Нет. Страху больше не было места в его душе.

— Мы не должны этого делать! — раз за разом повторял Льюс Тэрин, метаясь по холлу словно запертый в клетку дикий зверь. Размахивать руками перед разделявшей их с мальчиком пустотой не имело смысла, но бессильная злость требовала хоть какого-то выхода. В отличие от глупого юнца, Льюс Тэрин Теламон не видел смысла вытравливать из себя чувства. — Все, что угодно, только не это!

— Заткнись, — оборвал его Ранд сжав пальцы в кулаки так, что побелели костяшки. — Можешь предложить идею получше? Нет? Тогда хватит ныть. Окончательно избавиться от Отрекшихся можно лишь с помощью Погибельного Огня и ты не хуже меня это знаешь.

Сквозь портал удерживаемых им врат виднелся сосновый лес неподалеку от старинного замка. Курган Нэтрина был достаточно уединенным местом, но Перемещение решало эту проблему, позволяя влиять на положение дел в Бандар Эбане не привлекая к себе внимания сначала короля, а теперь и ал’Тора.

Излишнее внимание к своей персоне Грендаль никогда не любила, подобно Могидин предпочитая держаться в стороне от основных событий, направлять их из роскошных убежищ, дергая за едва заметные ниточки. Но если Могидин плела паутину интриг, то Грендаль использовала доскональное знание человеческой природы.

Под ногами вошедшего в проход лорда Рамшалана затрещала опавшая хвоя. Возможно, этот раздутый от самомнения щеголь и заслуживал хорошего урока, но отправлять его в логово Грендаль слишком жестоко.

— Цель оправдывает средства, — слова мальчишки прозвучали ответом на едва оформившуюся мысль.

— Отрекшиеся считают также, — напомнил Льюс Тэрин, обхватил себя руками за плечи, чувствуя как к сердцу в очередной раз подкрадывается пустота. Вдох, выдох. Нет, не выйдет! Хоть кто-то здесь должен бороться. — Чем ты лучше их?

— Я — Возрожденный Дракон.

— А я Льюс Тэрин Теламон, которого Драконом прозвали три с лишним тысячи лет назад.

— Ты — мертвец, — прошипел мальчишка. — Убивший сотни ни в чем не повинных людей.

— Не спорю, но я сделал это в припадке безумия, хоть это меня и не оправдывает. Ты же, собираешься уничтожить не меньше, находясь в здравом уме. Даже Грендаль…

— Все, кто сейчас находится в замке под Принуждением, — возразил ал’Тор. — Они все равно что мертвы.

— Согласен, но Погибельный Огонь! Подумай об их душах! О структуре Узора, в конце-то концов!

Ранд «оттолкнул» его голос, не желая слушать. Свое внимание он сосредоточил на Найнив, ничего не понимавшей, а потому требующей объяснений. Мин переводила встревоженный взгляд с ал’Тора на бывшую Мудрую. Ей это все нравилось не больше, чем Найнив.

— **_А как бы против нее действовала ты?_** — спросил Ранд, переведя взгляд с лежавшей на столе карты на Айз Седай. — **_Ее не удастся вовлечь в схватку, как Равина или Саммаэля. Заманить в ловушку тоже не удастся. Грендаль понимает людей лучше, чем кто бы то ни было. Быть может она и извращена, но коварна, и недооценивать ее не следует. Тоос Марджин, как мне помнится, допустил такую ошибку, и тебе известна его участь._**

Женщины непонимающе нахмурились. Ни одной из них не было знакомо это имя. В отличие от мальчика. Льюс Тэрин сомневался, что история гибели мужа Латры Посаэ Декуме знакома живущим в эту Эпоху. Ну, кроме разве что горстки историков. А жаль, очередное подтверждение простому, но не всем понятному факту, что с Тенью не может быть никаких переговоров.

 Льюсу Тэрину вспомнился враз постаревший, осунувшийся мужчина с трясущимися руками и затравленным взглядом. После обработки Грендаль бедняга прожил всего полгода, лепеча что-то на уровне ребенка года-двух.

— _Вопрос остается,_ — сказал Ранд тихим, но напряженным голосом. — **_Как ты будешь сражаться с ней, Найнив?_**

— **_Я не собираюсь играть в твои игры, Ранд ал’Тор,_** — гневно ответила та. — **_Ты, очевидно, уже решил, что собираешься делать. Меня-то зачем спрашивать?_**

— **_Потому что меня должно пугать то, что я собираюсь сделать_** , — ответил он. — **_Но не пугает._**

А вот Льюса Тэрина бросило в дрожь. Этого не должно случиться! Нет! Есть грань, через которую нельзя переступать.

Но какая-то его часть шептала, что мальчик прав. Это лишенное жизни шипение походило на голоса, от которых он когда-то с таким трудом избавился. Не закричать в ужасе удалось, лишь собрав в кулак всю свою волю.

И в то же время, Льюс Тэрин чувствовал, что это не его голоса. То была тьма, накрывшая мальчишку. Возможно, даже голос самого Темного. Разве можно что-то знать наверняка, имея дело с самой его сущностью?

Ранд кивнул стоявшим в дверях Девам, и те бросились в проход, чтобы своими глазами убедиться в безопасности места, выбранного им для Перемещения. Солнце по ту сторону врат скрылось из виду, дневные звуки сменялись ночными по мере того, как одни обитатели леса прятались на ночь в логова, а другие выходили на охоту.

— Идем, — позвал мальчик и шагнул к вратам. Женщины последовали за ним.

Тепло и уют особняка, в котором они жили, сменился прохладой весеннего леса. Льюс Тэрин попытался было напомнить Ранду о плаще, который следовало бы приготовить. Они-то с Найнив могут не обращать внимания на холод благодаря старому доброму упражнению на концентрацию, а каково приходится Мин! Ал’Тор в ответ лишь пожал плечами, хотя все прекрасно чувствовал через Узы. Впрочем, Мин не жаловалась.

От места, где мальчик открыл врата, до замка недалеко, но достаточно, чтобы не почувствовать всплеск Силы. Вряд ли рядом с Грендаль окажется способный направлять мужчина, но Ранд не хотел рисковать. Разумно, в отличие от остальной части плана.

Они остановились на пологой вершине горы, с которой открывался потрясающий вид на зелено-коричневое лесное море, простиравшееся до небольшого озера. На вершине холма над самой водой стоял белокаменный замок. Не только Найнив была поражена красотой Кургана Нэтрина, Льюс Тэрин тоже не мог не восхититься его красотой. Пусть это была крепость, но крепость роскошная. Именно такие вещи и любила Грендаль.

В отличие от дома, в котором их чуть не захватила Семираг, замок жил обычной жизнью хорошо управляемого имения. В открытые ворота въезжали охотники, к вьючной лошади была привязана превосходная оленья туша. Одетые в белое служанки спешили по ведущей от озера широкой тропе, неся на плечах коромысла с полными ведрами, несколько рабочих рубили недавно поваленное дерево. Наполненный силой Льюс Тэрин видел все это с остротой, недоступной обычному зрению. Саидин делала мир ярче и четче. И если б только его не выматывала тошнота! После нападения Семираг переносить ее стало гораздо тяжелее.

Время шло. Солнце медленно опускалось за горизонт, давая дорогу прохладным весенним сумеркам. В замке один за другим вспыхивал свет в окнах. Сколько там людей? Десятки, а может сотни.

Треск ломающихся веток и раздраженная ругань, отвлекли Льюса Тэрина от невеселых дум. Представший перед ними доманийский лорд выглядел усталым, непривычно взъерошенным, но на первый взгляд вполне здоровым.

— Милорд Дракон? — непонимающе пролепетал Рамшалан, переводя взгляд с Ранда на Дев, что схватили его за руки, стоило ему только сделать шаг по направлению к ал’Тору.

Никто из мужчин не мог видеть использованных Грендаль плетений, но Найнив, шипя будто кошка, которой наступили на хвост, подтвердила, что мозг Рамшалана в плену сложнейшего Принуждения. Ал’Тор кивнул — все шло по заранее разработанному плану.

Солнце село. Белокаменный замок теперь казался темным контуром на фоне водной глади. Где-то вдалеке прокричала ночная птица и сразу же замолкла, будто испугавшись собственного голоса.

— Не делай этого! — прошептал Льюс Тэрин, наблюдая за тем, как мальчишка доставает из кармана до боли знакомую статуэтку мужчины, в правой руке которого была зажата прозрачная сфера. Ключ доступа к Чойдан Кэл, величайшему са’ангриалу в мире. Сила, с помощью которой они очистили саидин. Оружие, которое во времена Войны Тени так и не решились использовать.

— Мы не должны, понимаешь? — последняя отчаянная попытка предотвратить катастрофу.

— Разве не ты мне вечно твердил, что Отрекшихся необходимо уничтожить? — Вспыхнувший алым ключ доступа приятно оттягивал руку. — Этим я как раз и занимаюсь.

Ранд говорил что-то еще для Мин и Найнив. Важное и невероятно пугающее, иначе не смотрели бы они на него с таким ужасом. Этого Льюс Тэрин уже не слышал. Но даже самым близким не удалось его переубедить.

— Нет! — закричал Льюс Тэрин когда в воздухе перед ним появился шар раскаленного добела газа.

С земли кольцом взметнулась пыль, заскрипели деревья, озаренные ярким светом. Чистая концентрированная сила на мгновение застыла, а затем обрушилась на замок со звуком, похожим на тяжелый вздох — то рвался и сминался сам Узор. Крепость замерцала, превращаясь в чистый белый свет, и через мгновение исчезла. Перестала существовать вместе со всеми, кто в ней находился.

Льюс Тэрин застонал. Он знал, что будет дальше. Помнил.

Это не было ударной волной в обычном ее понимании. Мир стонал, содрогался от нестерпимой боли. Но даже такому ужасу рано или поздно приходит конец. На затягивание подобной «раны» Узору потребуется очень много времени.

— Что ты наделал? — его голос был хриплым, каркающим.

Ранд не ответил.

— Что… — Льюс Тэрин запнулся, — _мы_ наделали?!


	18. Chapter 18

Льюс Тэрин провел пальцем по остатку фрески, на котором едва угадывалась тропическая птица. Камни ведь тоже бывают разными, и сделать из них можно сотни вещей. Не только стены, чтобы разделять, но и произведения искусства. Для этого в камень нужно вдохнуть жизнь с помощью мастера, способного преобразить мир Единой Силой или своими руками.

Камень, в который стремился превратить себя Ранд, живым не был — очередная стена, за которой бушевало пламя едва сдерживаемого гнева. Льюс Тэрин ощущал его как свое собственное и в то же время смотрел на него, словно со стороны.

До боли знакомое переплетение коридоров, залы в которых от былой роскоши и величия не осталось и следа, комнаты, двери которых до сих пор закрыты — в какую-то часть дома хода ему никогда не будет. Задумываться, почему же именно так, не имеет смысла — многое в этом мире следует принять как данность.

Холл: лестница уходит на тёмный второй этаж, умиротворяюще журчит вода в фонтане, и коридор, в конце которого комната с разбитым зеркалом — в своих блужданиях он всегда старался обходить его стороной. Скрип двери, лежавшие на полу осколки в которых отражалась лишь плесень на стенах, да паутина трещин на потолке. Спальня младших, любимая кукла Линор сидела в углу у остатков кукольного домика, книжка Льюса-младшего лежала на его кровати.

Боль, страх, ненависть, смятение. Льюс Тэрин вновь ощутил их. Они были его. Так же как чувство вины и потери не оставлявшее последнее время.

Ранд ал’Тор был его частью, точно так же как он сам был частью Ранда ал’Тора. Невероятная, безумная мысль. И это было правдой. Суровой и тяжелой, как все горы мира. Как лежавший на плечах долг, что тянул ко дну подобно привязанному к ногам камню. Так это видел Ранд, а что видел он сам?

 Гостиная, в которой он жил все это время. Стоявший на кресле портрет Илиены, ее безделушки на столе, изъеденный временем ковер, куча тряпья в углу в которой он спал ночами. На нее-то Льюс Тэрин и сел, чтобы отдохнуть и подумать.

Курган Нэтрина. Сотни, тысячи выжженных из Узора нитей, отвратительная рана, на исцеление которой уйдут годы. Он — часть Ранда ал’Тора, а значит это и его вина тоже. И Истинная Сила его тоже коснулась. Сущность Темного запятнала главного с ним борца. Ирония судьбы или и это тоже было предрешено? Есть ли смысл во всех этих пророчествах? И чем он тогда лучше Отрекшихся?

Память вновь подкинула картинку-воспоминание: Барид Бел и Тэл Джанин о чем-то ожесточенно спорят, а он, Льюс Тэрин Теламон, не делает ничего, чтобы прекратить перепалку. Нужно было примирять и объединять, а он лишь способствовал разделению. Взращивал семена унижения, ненависти и боли, давшие совсем не те всходы, на которые он рассчитывал. И обвинил он в этом кого угодно, но только не себя.

Тьма. В нем она тоже была, задолго до Порчи и Истинной Силы. Ошибки, превратившие наивного паренька из Паарен Дизен в пугало, которым матери три тысячи лет пугали непослушных детей. Глупые взрослые не знали и десятой части настоящей истории, но стоит признать, имели на это право.

Боль, пустота, призрачный свет, лившийся из трещин в стенах. Иллюзия. Отголосок сжимавшего сердце воспоминания. Как и он сам. Тень в тени, эфемерная и в то же время слишком осязаемая.

Прикрыв глаза Льюс Тэрин увидел улицы незнакомого города. Но он знал, где находится — Эбу Дар, столица Алтары захваченная Шончан. Яркий, хоть и хаотически застроенный город, вокруг которого расположились десятки караванов Лудильщиков. Вечные скитальцы, презираемые в других странах, здесь нашли защиту и стабильность. Да и жители Эбу Дар совсем не походили на угнетаемых жестокими завоевателями. По сравнению с творившимся в столице Арад Домана, этот город чуть ли не процветал. И все это заслуга Шончан. Не его. Он приносил лишь смерть и разрушение. И это тоже следовало принять.

Необходимая смерть и необходимое разрушение, механизм Узора, только и всего. А необходимое ли?

Как долго он стоял на мосту, перекинутом через один из каналов, заменявших местным улицы? Чудно, все-таки. Десятки больших и малых каналов, по которым сновали туда-сюда лодки всех возможных размеров. Суета. Никакого порядка ни в застройке, ведь роскошный дворец мог запросто соседствовать с самой обычной таверной, ни в передвижении по улицам спешивших по своим делам людей. И все же порядок был. Пусть и незаметный глазу обычного человека, но Ранд ли ал’Тор, Льюс ли Тэрин Теламон видел, как тот поддерживается.

Какая-то его часть жаждала разрушения и смерти, другая же испытывала жгучий стыд. Да, он многое сделал для улучшения жизни простых людей на завоеванных им землях, но достаточно ли? Не слишком ли он увлекся войнами?

Где-то там, на самом краю сознания билась мысль. Странная, невыразимая словами. Пока. Он понимал, что пытается поймать воздух, но мысль эта казалась жизненно важной.

Ключ доступа в его руках. Смерть и разрушение. Он должен это сделать, должен покончить с захватчиками, пришедшими на его землю, обеспечить спокойный тыл перед Последней Битвой. А может и начать ее.

Он схватился за саидин и дурнота накатила сильнее чем когда-либо раньше. Внутренности жгло огнем, выворачивало наизнанку. Неведомая сила будто вырывала их из еще живого, трепещущего в агонии тела. Его вырвало прямо на мостовую. Ключ доступа все еще был в руках, застонав, он свернулся вокруг него. Совсем как дома во время приступов.

И все же, ему удалось удержать саидин. Сладостная и яростная Сила текла через него, делая мир вокруг ярче и полнее.

Вокруг начали собираться люди. Они казались встревоженными. Им было не все равно. Закричав от отчаяния, он открыл Врата, и, с трудом поднявшись, постоянно спотыкаясь, бросился через них на каменный черно-белый диск.

Тишина и пустота. Вечность посреди которой он вдруг застыл. Место, где нет и не может быть жизни. Этого ли он хочет? К этому ли стремится?

— **_Почему я не могу быть сильным?_** — чья это мысль? Какой из граней его сущности она принадлежала? Стали ли они, наконец, единым целым?

 Нет. Пока еще нет.

— **_Почему я не могу сделать то, что должен?_** — очередной вопрос в пустоту.

Но что из себя представляет сила? Что она вообще такое?

Есть сила грубая, такая может лишь разрушать. Погибельный Огонь — одно из ее отражений, в нем нет жизни, он не в состоянии созидать.

Но ведь есть и другая.

Тишину нарушало лишь его тяжелое дыхание. Он привык к этому. Тишина стала его частью вместе с разрушением, виной и болью.

Диск выглядел как одна из созданных когда-то печатей. Черная и белая половина, разделенная волнистой линией — символ Айз Седай, ордена, который он возглавлял три сотни лет.

Мужская и женская половина Единой Силы, день и ночь — самые простые толкования символа, бывшего древним даже на заре его Эпохи. Возможно, когда-то его понимали иначе. Должны были. Все течет, изменяется. Теперь белую каплю называли Пламенем Тар Валона, а черную — Клыком Дракона. Первая так и осталась олицетворением света, а вот вторая теперь означала зло и разрушение.

Можно ли это исправить?

Врата открылись и он, шатаясь, поднялся на ноги.

Самый обычный, ничем не примечательный луг с бурой прошлогодней травой, рядом с которой так пока и не пробилась молодая поросль. Именно здесь он использовал Калландор против Шончан. И проиграл. Его первое крупное поражение. А сколько было других, о которых не дано будет знать ни одному историку.

Он долго стоял разглядывая это место, впечатывая его в себя. Точно так же, как недавно впитывал в себя каждый доступный уголок своего мертвого дома. Все это — невероятно сложные части головоломки, имя которой Дракон.

Новый проход, на этот раз на покрытую снегом площадку. Порыв ледяного ветра попытался сбить его с ног, но Единая Сила решила и эту проблему. Он стоял на вершине мира. На своей собственной могиле. С одной стороны склон горы обрывался разорванной изнутри бездной. Он даже мог заглянуть внутрь на сотни футов вниз. Там бурлил жидкий раскаленный докрасна камень. С другой, через редкие разрывы в тяжелых серых тучах можно было разглядеть землю, похожую на лоскутное одеяло из лесов, полей и разделявшей их ленты реки. На востоке можно заметить похожую на лист точку. Тар Валон.

Растопив снег вокруг себя, он сел на темный камень, поставив ключ доступа перед собой.

Что он вообще такое? Рука Узора, укрывающая и защищающая или ветер, что без жалости сносит все на своем пути?

Кто он такой? Символ, жертва, карающий меч справедливости или его роль в ином?

Он признал и принял свою вину: перед миром, семьей, которую убил, перед друзьями, которых толкнул в Тень своей надменностью и гордыней. Эта вина рвала на части израненное сердце, но без этой боли нельзя. Без нее будет… неправильно.

Он принял боль: от Порчи, превратившей в то, чем он теперь стал, от ран Ишамаэля и Фейна, тяжесть мира на своих плечах.

Тишину и одиночество он тоже принял. Не только в доме, из которого нет выхода, но и вне его. Одиночество в толпе, непонимание того, что он мечтал сделать для мира.

Но какая-то его часть все еще билась, задавая миру вопросы. Бессильная усталая ярость взметала ввысь снежные хлопья, усиливала и без того не знавший жалости ветер.

**_— А что если я не хочу, чтобы Узор продолжал плестись?_ ** — заорал он. Он шагнул на самый край скалы, прижимая статуэтку к груди.- **_Мы живем одни и те же жизни! Снова, снова и снова. Делаем те же ошибки. Королевства совершают одни и те же глупости. Правители подводят своих людей раз за разом. Люди причиняют боль и ненавидят, умирают и убивают!_**

Две стороны одного целого. День и ночь. Женская и мужская половины Единой Силы. Жизнь и… смерть?

 Но что такое смерть? Разве он не умер на этом самом месте три с лишним тысячи лет назад, зачерпнув куда больше силы, чем мог удержать? И вот он стоит здесь, на этом самом месте вполне себе живой. Вспомнивший, что и как совершил. Ошибавшийся. Научившийся хоть чему-то на своих ошибках?

Ветер бил его, трепал плащ и богатые тайренские штаны, обдавал холодом.

**_— Что если я считаю всё это бессмысленным? Что если я не хочу, чтобы оно вращалось? Мы живем за счет крови других! И про них забывают. Что хорошего в том, что всё, о чём мы знаем, исчезнет? Великие деяния или великие трагедии — всё это ничего не значит! Они станут легендами, потом об этих легендах забудут, и всё начнется снова!_ **

Тишина, покой и мысль, трепетавшая в сердце испуганной птицей. Будто первая капля дождя, упавшая на иссушенную засухой землю.

Сила кипела в нем. Много, куда больше, чем следовало бы. Столько же он зачерпнул лишь дважды: когда создал эту гору и когда очистил саидин.

**_— Что если он прав? Что если и вправду лучше, чтобы всё это закончилось? Что если Свет всегда был одной лишь ложью, и все это только наказание? Мы живем снова и снова, слабея, умирая, навечно пойманные в эту ловушку. Мы всё время вынуждены страдать!_ **

Говорят, что история рано или поздно повторяется. Только… каждый раз немного по-другому. Нет ли смысла именно в этих изменениях? Зачем они каждый раз сюда приходят? Зачем ОН здесь оказался?

Не для того ли, чтоб все исправить? А можно ли?

Льюс Тэрин открыл глаза. Свет, проникавший в гостиную сквозь трещины в стенах, стали… ярче. Илиена все так же смотрела на него с портрета.

В небе прямо над ним ударила молния. Ветры кружились вокруг него, огромные облака закручивались в поражающие воображение водовороты. Он сам стал бурей, слился с ней в единое целое. А вот мир, казалось, затаился. Затих не зная, что его ожидает.

— ** _Почему нам приходится делать это снова?_** — зашептал он. — **_Я уже однажды потерпел поражение. Она погибла от моей руки. Почему вам так нужно заставлять меня снова проходить через это?_**

Льюс Тэрин встал. Света становилось все больше. Яркого, теплого, нежного. Как прикосновение к щеке ее ладони.

Он воздел руки с зажатым в них ключом доступа. Он был разрушением. Воплощением возмездия и смерти.

И в то же время…

Знакомого до малейшей трещинки потолка больше не существовало. Вместо него над головой раскинулся купол пронзительно чистого, затягивающего в себя ярко синего неба. Льюс Тэрин закашлялся, настолько непривычным был кристально чистый горный воздух.

— **_Почему мы живем снова?_** — благоговейно спросил Льюс Тэрин, вглядываясь в раскинувшуюся над ним бесконечность. — **_Возможно… Может быть, нам дается второй шанс._**

Такой сложный вопрос и простой, в сущности, ответ.

Потому, что в этом мире существует любовь. И возможность исправить. Сделать мир хоть чуточку лучше. Сражаться, потому что в прошлый раз проиграл.

Сотни, тысячи жизней. Ошибки, стремления, надежды. И любовь, что все меняла…

 Перед его внутренним взором пронесся весь мир. Прекрасный, неповторимый, любимый каким бы тот ни был. Тот, что ему было доверено защищать. Мир лежал в его руках, но больше эта ноша не была неподъемной. Это была драгоценность — величайшая, подобная любви, рожденная ею. Ни одно из творений рук человеческих не сравнится с нею.

И осознание, удивительное, меняющее все: **_“Если я снова живу, то и она тоже может”._**

Сила внутри него достигла пика. Бескрайнее бушующее море. Мощь, почти сравнимая с силой Создателя. Он направил ее обратно через ключ доступа, обратив силу Чойдан Кэл против него самого.

Сила оставила его. Буря стихла так же внезапно, как и началась. Он открыл глаза и рассмеялся. Легко и звонко, как не смеялся, казалось, целую вечность.

Он, наконец, проснулся.


	19. Chapter 19

Эпилог

 

Хрустко и пронзительно пел под подошвами снег, серебрились-блестели искры мелких снежинок впереди, сзади, по бокам и внизу. Пар изо рта тут же оседал кристаллами на овечьем меху. Мороз ишачий кусал кожу, и казался ещё злее для разнеженного горячей водой тела.

Льюс не знал, сосредоточиться ли ему на холоде, на горах, сверкающих в пронзительном ночном воздухе, или на том, чтобы не утонуть в очередном сугробе и не споткнуться о таящийся под белым покровом камень. Барид, будь он неладен, скакал по сугробам с изяществом горного козла и столь же ловко. Ни разу он не провалился в снег по пояс, ни разу не наглотался ледяных хлопьев, нелепо дёргая руками в коротком полёте лицом вниз. И ведь не было бы так обидно, используй он саидин для каких-нибудь северных фокусов, типа уплотнения снега. Нет. Небо загадочно чернело над головой, ещё редкой россыпью загадочно подмигивали звёзды, воздух безветренно и очень загадочно молчал, склоны вокруг не менее загадочно сияли отражённым светом, Барид Медар легко и непринуждённо рассекал снежные глади без помощи Силы. А Льюсу и она не помогала. Мечты о любовании высокогорными пейзажами разбились о кусачий воздух и глубокие сугробы.

Нога на очередном шаге потеряла опору и ушла в снег по колено, а впереди радостно зафыркали.

Нет, это не горный козёл, это конина самодовольная. Смейся-смейся, я тоже посмеюсь, только позже. В кампусе, когда учёба начнётся. Или раньше, чего откладывать?

Нелепо взмахнув руками, Льюс сел и увяз ещё глубже, — теперь упасть на бок, перекатиться и ползком выбраться на тропу, как объяснял друг, стало сложнее. Упомянутый друг прогулочным шагом, ни разу не провалившись, — как?! — вернулся назад. Не скрытое капюшоном, его лицо представляло исключительный образчик дружеской поддержки и сопереживания: губы разъезжались чуть ли не до ушей, по ту сторону глаз кто-то отплясывал безумные танцы — обычно собранный и серьезный, знающий прорву совершенно порой бессмысленных фактов, готовый зубрить лекции до потери сознания и практиковаться до голодного обморока, зазнайка, каких поискать, сейчас Барид Медар почти смеялся. Как добросовестный сосед, Льюс весь год пытался растормошить его прогулками, спарингами, но редко когда добивался такого умиротворения на его лице. И уж точно ни разу не слышал, чтобы Барид… хихикал. Гнусненько, как другу делать уж точно не подобало.

Льюс широко улыбнулся в ответ, и вытянул руку. Барид обхватил локоть, потянул на себя, не ожидая рывка вниз. В краткий момент их общего полёта тело наполнилось лёгким звоном, словно внутри разорвалась парочка десятков фейерверков с искристым последом, растёкшимся с током крови по конечностям. Льюс представил, как разноцветные вспышки блуждают на кончиках перчаток, перескакивают на чужие пальцы, забираются под ногтевые пластины.

Неожиданный порыв ветра толкнул в спину, дунул в лицо: они сшиблись телами и рухнули, взметнув снежную бурю. Снежинки осыпали лицо, пролезли целой кучей укусов под сбившийся капюшон, — шея тут же намокла. Хорошо хоть снегопад прекратился ещё засветло, не то в дом Медаров пришлось бы возвращаться с промокшими головами. Правда, в занавеси медленно опускающихся на землю белых хлопьев мороз не жёг щёки. Зато сейчас в вышине раскинулся тёмный, бескрайний полог, а по бокам ещё более чёрные зубья гор.

Спину немного холодило даже через овчину, а лежавший сверху Барид в сумерках казался чернее неба и согревал больше, чем южные ночи летом. Льюс глубоко вдохнул, наслаждаясь ледяным потоком, прокатившимся по лёгким, смакуя разреженный, острый и пронзительно колкий воздух Джаланды.

Вот они, горы: высокие, в неснимаемом белом облачении взирают с высот за быстролетящим временем, за сумбурным человеческим муравейником, что пророс в их молодых слоях. Где-то под примятым снегом скребёт по земле лапами беспокойная мышь. Глубже. Там горячо. И тихо.

А потом Барид зачерпнул пригоршню обжигающего снега и впечатал ему в лицо.

— Ты совсем дурной, Теламон, а если бы под тобой яма оказалась?

— А здесь они есть? — удивлённо спросил Льюс, сплюнув тающее крошево.

Нарочито тяжёлый вздох над головой вернул из мечтательных далей в относительную реальность. Льюс моргнул — после горячих источников тонкая плёнка между ним и миром ощущалась кроличьим пухом, нежным, но очень густым, сознание тонкими нитями убегало в приятную дремоту.

— Это молодые горы, остолоп, тряхнёт пару раз и на месте ровной дороги появится расщелина глубиной с бездну. И что я твоей матери скажу, если ты в нее провалишься? Она вообще знает, что ты здесь? — голос Барида зазвучал выше и как-то… заполошно.

— То есть, ты повёл меня сюда, не зная, насколько безопасна дорога? Ты ли это, дружище? — спросил Льюс, с неприятным удивлением замечая, что не удалось создать нужный уровень драматичности.

Вот она, подлость северных контрастов: горячая вода расслабит мышцы, а свежий морозный воздух опьянит разум. Действительно, зачем они решили покорить вершину этого… «холмика», как назвал ту громадину Барид, да ещё и в темноте?

Барид приподнялся и сел, поднял лицо к небу, помолчал с минуту. И тут его накрыло осознанием, что не он один «поплыл», хоть друг и выглядел собраннее и разумнее. На вершину его, кажется, тащили не по здравому рассуждению.

 Снежный покров отражал свет звёзд, цвета смягчались до инеистой синевы, но в линии челюсти Барида, в его смазанном движении, в развороте плеч читалась мечтательность и непродуманность, словно он сам не знал до конца, зачем сейчас делал то, что делал.

— Если смотреть из города, видно хуже. Думал, быстро поднимемся на вершину, посмотрим и обратно… помнишь, я обещал?

 Льюс пытался собраться с мыслями, вспоминая, что же ему обещали, тем более что визит в Джаланду вышел совершенно спонтанным: мама уехала с гастролями на далёкий юг, где нерабочие дни Вайеб будут лишь через полгода. И Льюс сбежал, не выдержав тихих, пустых комнат и игр своего воображения. То есть, не то чтобы его кто-то сюда звал и уж тем более, что-то обещал. Вроде бы.

Снова тяжело вздохнув, друг подался вперёд и высыпал очередную порцию колкого снега ему на лицо. Льюс закашлялся, замотал головой, стряхивая обжигающе холодную крупу: да что за дела, это так Барид теперь выражает недовольство?

Льюс хотел возмутиться, но снег под ним вдруг содрогнулся, подбросив вверх и вперёд, на Барида, а потом их обоих придавило к земле. Уши заложило от рокочущего гула и всё смешалось: мысли, движения, небо и земля. А потом всё смолкло, оставив лишь постепенно затихающее эхо и дрожь в теле. Льюс приоткрыл один глаз и закрыл рот: потревоженный толчками снег медленно оседал. Зашевелился, переворачиваясь на спину, Барид.

— Полагаю, с восхождением придётся повременить. Малышка Комали’Ла сегодня не в духе, — сказал это Барид очень странным тоном. Подозрительно радостным.

— Комали?* Серьёзно? Что же тогда у вас считается сильными толчками? — Льюс вытряхнул из капюшона снег и устроился рядом, всем видом стараясь выразить готовность слушать. Раз теперь Барид никуда не спешил и не впадал в панику, то можно и успокоиться, наверное. А чтобы тот не сильно расслаблялся, Льюс ткнул друга локтем в бок.

— Те, после которых город отстраивают, — сказал Барид, а Льюс дёрнулся от ответного тычка. Зато успел перехватить ещё одну пригоршню снега до попадания в лицо и вернуть отправителю…

Распутав и определив, где же чьи конечности, а заодно и отдышавшись, они снова упали на спины. Захватив горсть снега, Льюс уже сам отправил ее в рот, чтобы заглушить подавшую голос жажду. Подавив желание ещё раз пихнуть Барида, он спросил:

— О каком обещании ты говорил-то? Что показать хотел?

Горы, плотным кольцом оцепившие Джаланду, в закатных лучах казались похожими на гигантскую красно-жёлтую друзу. Теперь же, под темным звездным небом, они были лишь сумеречными соседями-тенями, в чьих ладонях лежал город, мерцающий паутиной неярких огоньков. Такой вид интересен творцу, познающему мир через ощущения, глаза и прикосновения. Барид Медар же узнавал мир путём осмысления, устанавливая законы связей веществ и цифр. Или… это всего лишь маска, скрывающая за семейной сухостью и лаконичностью… что? Уж не полную ли тайн бездну? Это стало бы восхитительным открытием, навело бы на сотни способов раскрасить нелегкие ученические будни новыми оттенками.

А не рано ли он взялся предвкушать то, чего может и не быть?

— Звёзды, Льюс. Помнишь, как-то в споре с Эланом ты сказал, что звёзды для большинства людей лишь устаревший символ недоступного, что они не способны в своем восхищении отделить значение от формы и чаще любят к значению обыденному добавлять вымышленное, из-за чего происходит неосознанное искажение смысла?

Льюс повернул лицо наверх, к чёрному полотну, усыпанному алмазами. Пока они пытались добраться к вершине, до которой в итоге так и не дошли, пока лежали, отходя от подземных толчков, пока боролись в шутку — Льюс не видел той бесконечной, затягивающей черноты, не видел россыпи сияющих далёких светил. В горах они были больше, ярче и словно бы… ближе. Не как символ или метафора, а просто руку протяни — и одна из невероятнейших драгоценностей упадёт тебе в ладонь. Дыхание оборвалось на миг. Они молча любовались раскинувшейся над головами бесконечностью. В какой-то момент Льюсу показалось, что он слышит едва уловимый звон. Барид рядом зашевелился, приподнялся и вытянул руку.

— Смотри на Венец, — вслед за словами его пальцы очертили в воздухе что-то вроде перевёрнутой и искривлённой арки.

 Льюс вгляделся в вереницу из семи звёзд. Оттуда, если верить легендам, пришли огир: из мира трёх светил, одно из которых закрывает почти треть неба. Словно подслушав его мысли, Барид продолжил:

— Но’Скан, одна из звёздных систем, где даже наши технологии бессильны: слишком высокие температуры, слишком сложные расчеты. Но речь не о том. Видишь Двух Братьев по обе стороны от Но’Скан?

Едва заметные искры, даже здесь, где все звёзды кажутся ближе. Да, Льюс видел и даже что-то припоминал из лекций. Смутно и зыбко.

— Их на глаз включили в созвездие когда-то очень давно, а потом оставили. Мне… непонятно пока, почему их не изучали, ведь обе звезды по расчетам так похожи на наше солнце.

 Льюс искоса взглянул на Барида, в тоне которого прозвучало что-то… странное. По лицу в холодном свете не определить, челюсть напряжена от попыток Барида подобрать человеческие, не научные слова.

— Мы никогда не были там, странно, да? Корабли пролетали мимо, делали замеры, но никогда не входили в эту систему. Никому она словно бы не интересна из-за отсутствия условий для жизни. Две, почти одинаковые по характеристикам звезды вращаются друг вокруг друга, то сближаясь, то отдаляясь настолько, что это видно без всяких устройств. Подобно… тем легендам, в которых светлый король всегда порождает своё тёмное отражение, иного, который не существует без первого, но и первый без второго невозможен. А люди даже не… — Барид на миг замолчал, а Льюс забыл о звёздах, разглядывая, как свет и тень делят фигуру друга, укрывая чернотой плечи. Голова казалась отсеченной, одиноко парящей в клубах черноты. — Они даже не придумали истории, чтобы наполнить существование Двух Братьев смыслом. Так ли уж плох символический смысл, Льюс?

Он не знал, что нужно ответить и нужно ли. Особенно сейчас. Барид смотрел на звёзды завороженно, как голодный смотрит на еду. И звёзды отражались в его глазах переливающейся бесконечностью.

 


End file.
